Attention terre du milieu deux folles arrivent!
by Naura
Summary: J'ai finalement décidé de mettre un "résumé" : C'est l'histoire de deux folles qui "arrivent" à la terre du Milieu! La partie 19 est là!
1. À lire

À lire sans ça vous aller rien catcher!  
  
Premièrement le résumé : c l'histoire de moi et de ma best qui s'en dans le Sda et qui s'en vont essayer de détruire l'anneaux (en faites la même maudite histoire sauf avec deux folles)  
  
Deuxièmement le disclamer que je ne marquerez qu'une seule fois c'est-à- dire ici : Tout ceci appartient à J.R.R. Tolkien et Peter Jackson. Sauf MON Merrychounet que j'aime et que j'adore qui est rien qu'à moi et que... Dring, dring lol décrocher le téléphone Oui allo... Ho... Hi! Heu Yes I'm lol alias Belwen 2ème du nom why? Ho you are Peter Jackson!... Ho Hein?... Why I can't say is my... Yes I know is yours but... Yes I will say that but I will say is mine? Ok good-bye... Heu one second...Allo y'as kekun? Ben ça c'étais Peter qui m'appellait pour me dire que c'étais po le mien... snif! Mais il m'a permit de dire que s'est le mien en autant que tlm sache qu'en faite yé po à moi... Bon ouias 'sais c po clair mais bon...  
  
Autre chose le fic de Lady Aurore qui est mon namie peut vous parraître peut-être semblable mais c parce que Ma best et elle on eu droit à des primeurs (chuis comme rendu au chapitre 11....) puis Lady Aurore à rêver à son fanfic après que j'aille écrit donc il peut y avoir des similitudes. Tout ça pour dire que je ne plage personne et que personne ne me plage.  
  
Parlons plagia : D'accord mon idée et peut-être similaire à d'autre mais qui n'avais jamais penser à faire ça? De tout manière moi je commence au premier film comparé au autre qui commence au 2 (pk?), autre chose y'as des surnoms, y'as des descendant l'idée des deux magiciennes c du jamais vu (2k je crois...). On n'est ni l'une ni l'autre amoureuse de Legolas et Aragorn mais de Merry et Pippin.  
  
Explication : Les surnoms  
  
Moi et ma best on a donné des surnoms au perso de Sda après un malheureux accident de diction de la part de Babs (ma best)... Pippin c'est transformé en pippi... Mais n'ayez crainte on l'aime bien... même si moi je préfère Merry! Donc voucher les surnoms :  
  
Merry : Riry (j'connaissais po le surnoms de Harry Potter dans l'temps).  
  
Bilbon : Bonbon.  
  
Frodon : Doudou.  
  
Pippin : Pippi.  
  
Sam : Joufflu (la scène avec Gollum qui le chicane à cause qui cuit les lapins nous à marquer...).  
  
Aragorn : Bogorn (c ma best qui l'a trouver....).  
  
Legolas : (je s'en que je vais me faire tuer par c fan....) Lalas...  
  
Gandalf : Dadalf.  
  
Galadriel : Driel.  
  
Arwen : Belwen 1ère du nom.  
  
Sauron : Soso.  
  
Elrond : Ronron.  
  
Boromir : Bori.  
  
Faramir : Fari.  
  
Eowyn : Éo...  
  
Gimli : Guili.  
  
Gollum : Gougou.  
  
ET si y'en a d'autre je le dit!  
  
Ancêtre : Ben les ancêtre c que ma best trouve que je ressemble à Arwen et Aragorn (d'ou mon surnom Belwen 2ème du nom) Et moi je trouve qu'elle ressemble à Gandalf et Galadriel (son surnom Pippie ou Gris-Poile (bien prononcer le E) ne vient pas de la n'ayez pas peur...) donc puisque c comme dans le passer se son nos ancêtre! Bon vous comprenez... Et si vous catcher pas comment Galadriel et Gandalf on fait pour avoir des descendants et bien je vais vous dire la phrase que j'ai dit à Babs quand je suis sorti de la salle du cinéma après avoir été revoir le 3 avec elle et que j'ai découvert qu'elle ressemblais aussi à Galadriel c'est-à-dire : Par une folle nuit d'été sur les Terres Immortelles.... Cette phrase qui dit tout!  
  
Bon la je vous laisse et je vous reviens bientôt avec la 1ère parti! 


	2. Partie 1

Premièrement je voudrais remercier ma première reviewveuse kristaline qui fait de super bon fic soit dit en passant. Et j'espère que tu aimeras mon fanfics... En passant t'aurais po un autre mannequin de Merry pour moi??? lol!  
  
Deuxième dite merci à mon amie Babs car grâce a elle vous avez la partie un tout de suite. Pk? Parce que mon ordi à pogner un virus pis la y'as fallu que j'aille sur l'ordi de mon frère sauf que mon fanfics yé po enregistrer sur celui-ci... Mais mon amie Babs elle à enregistrer les partie sur son Hotmail et puisque j'ai son mots de passe j'ai put prendre la première partie! Troisième Une petite description de moi et de mon amie pour que vous puissiez vous retrouver!  
  
Moi : Ni grande ni de taille moyenne entre les deux (1,58), cheveux bruns, comme la moitié de la population planétaire (de toute manière si j'avais eu les cheveux blonds ou roux j'pense po que j'aurais ressembler beaucoup à Arwen et Aragorn...), qui sont ondulé et qui m'arrive au milieu du dos, Face ronde (comme la moitié de la planète encore...), nez normal, lèvre aussi et à mon grand regret (j'aurais préféré qu'il soit bleu...) des yeux bruns en amandes... Mais Lady Aurore dit que j'ai po des vrai yeux bruns elle dit que j'ai les yeux bruns rouge J'ai aussi une oreille plus pointu que l'autre (une oreille d'Arwen et une autre d'Aragorn...lol!).  
  
Babs : Taille un peu plus grande que la moyenne mais plus petite que moi de 3 ou4 cm, cheveux châtain brun comme Gandalf le gris, face ronde, oreille et lèvre normal, nez lever ou turnd-up nose en anglais, yeux bleus (la maudite chanceuse!) et c'est tout je crois... Encore quelque petite affaire : Les Nazgull ou cavalier noir leur surnom c les noinoirs Sarouman (po sur de l'avoir mit) c rouman, lorsque je cris mes cris ressemble à ceux des Nazgull donc mes amies disent que je suis une de leur lointaine cousine, mon amie Babs ressemble à Gougou (gollum pour ceux qui s'en rappelle po) et même un amie qui n'écoute po le Seigneur des Anneaux dit ça Explication : À ma fête nous sommes aller louer des films y'avait mes deux amies babs et médou. Nous avons vu une affiche de Gollum et Médou à dit qu'il ressemblait à babs si y'aurait plus de cheveux la peau plus rose, les yeux moins gros etc... Donc Gougou est un lointain cousin de Babs bien malgré elle! Donc je crois que c'est tout pour l'instant ! Alors place à la lecture  
  
Partie 1  
  
Babs : Non mais tu veux rire! C Pipi qui le plus beau nez!  
  
Béné : c po ça que j'ai dit j'ai juste dit que riri avait lui aussi un beau nez. As tiens voilà bonbon! Heu... Babs... Ta télé fout kekchose de friquant ou j'ai besoin de lunette???  
  
Babs : (s'approchant) on dirait un trou noir.  
  
Béné : Wow tu sais c koi?? Babs : hahaha très drôle viens donc a place  
  
Béné : d'acc fache po...  
  
Rendu devant la télé nous fûmes aspirer par la télé... HOUCH... babs pousse- toa tu mécrase!!!  
  
Babs : dsl missis mais j'ai po fait exiprès de e tomber dessus Béné : ouais c ça... heu on est ou???  
  
Babs : devant la maison de Bonbon  
  
Béné pour vrai stp Babs: pour de vrai Béné se retourne : SHIT!!!!!!!!MERDE QUESET QU'ON FOU ICITE MERDE COMMENT ON FAIT POUR RENTRÉ???  
  
Dadalf entendant du bruit sorti et nous vît et ils nous regarda comme si nous étions des créature de cirque et aussi quelque peut bizarrement comme si on lui faisait penser à quelqu'un d'autre...  
  
Dadalf : Mais qui êtes-vous???  
  
Béné : Heu babs c ton...AIHEUUU mais c koi ton problèmes de me frapper??? Ha ouais c vrai... y va être traumatisez si je dit ce que je voulais dire... Bon moi c Béné desc...Aiheu... mais ça fait mal!!! Tu veux que je te frappe moi??? J'aillai po y dire je déconnait!!! Pis elle c Babs. Pis vous vous êtes Da... Gandalf Le bl...Gris. Dsl l'habitude du deux et du trois...  
  
Dadalf : Deux et trois??? Et puis vous êtes des femmes...  
  
Béné : Non té on est des Nazgull pis on viens pour tuer tous les hobbit parce qu'y nous dérange quand ils font la fête...  
  
Dadalf : Quoi???  
  
Babs : Elle blague en faite est folle, mais le pire dans tout ça c po qu'elle soit folle mais qu'elle soit fière de l'être... Bon en bref on est des humaines du nom de Babs et Béné pis vous êtes Gandalf le gris et demandez nous po pourquoi on vous connaît ni comment on connaît les Nazgull parce que si on vous explique vous aller mourir d'une crise cardiaque avant que vous soyez rendu dans la mo...HOUCHE C KOI TON PROBLÈMES NON DE ZAPPI (son chien... (Ça fait Pizza à l'envers en passant...)) TU VEUT ME TUER MOI JE FRAPPE PO AUSSI FORT!!!  
  
Béné : parce garde ils faut pas dire ce qui va se pa...ben enfin tu voit ce que je veut dire???  
  
Babs : ouais. Gandalf pourriez vous m'expliquer ce que vous faites ici???  
  
Béné : HAHAHHAHA  
  
Babs : KOI KOI QUESET QUI SE PASSE???  
  
Béné : Regarde toi...hihihi...té cheveux sont...hihihi....remplis de gazon...ahahaha Babs : shit...quelqu'un aurait un brosse???  
  
Gandalf : non désolé mais pour en revenir à ce que nous discussion qu'est- ce que vous faites là???  
  
Béné : on le sait po plus que vous. Mais en passant Pourkoi vous arrêtez po de nous regarder comme si on vous rappelait quelqu'un alors qu'on vous as jamais vue???  
  
Gandalf réalisant qu'il nous regardait croche : heu vous me rappelez quelqu'un. En faites Béné vous me rappelez deux personne et votre amie Babs rappelle quelqu'un qui m'est... enfin bon vos visage me disent quelque chose  
  
Béné chuchotant à toi dans l'oreille : hou po subtil son affaires chuis sur qu'il voulait dire qui m'est chère et qu'il voulais parler Galabriel...niarknairk et ta regarder c yeux perdu dans le vague hou c tu po beau l'amour...  
  
Babs : NON MAIS TA GUEULE!!!! TU VEUX QUE JE T'ÉTRANGLE OU KOI??? rappelle PO BESOIN DE LE DIRE RIEN QUE TE VOIR JE SAVAIS CE QUE T'ALLAIS DIRE PIS DE TOUTE MANIÈRE A TU UNE PREUVE??? PO QUE JE rappelle PO MAIS TOUT DE MÊME T CHIANTE UN PEU! ho tiens bonbon viens nous dire bonjour...  
  
Béné (voyant bonbon) : Salut bonbon...heu...bilbon...En passant évite les sauts d'humeur... pis toi aussi tu peut m'achaler si tu veux parce qu'on ce demande pas à qui j'y...  
  
Gandalf : NON MAIS VOUS ALLEZ ARRÊTEZ DE PARLER COMME ÇA??? LA SEULE CHOSE QUE JE SAIS DE VOUS SONT VOS NOMS ET EN PLUS JE NE SAIS MÊME PAS D'OU VOUS VENEZ ET EN PLUS JE NE COMPRENDS PAS LA MOTIÉ DE CE QUE VOUS DÎTES ALORS ARRÊTEZ DE PARLER!!!  
  
Béné : woa... on se calme!!! J'ai po d'antidépresseur sur moi alors calmos... donc pour résumé la situation, puisque c se que vous voulez, moi et babs (je te pointe du doigt) nous somme amies. on était en train de déconner comme d'hab puis soudain on as été absorber ici par un espèce de trou noir ou tourbillon si vous préféré. Puis on est arrivé vous êtes sorti on a causer puis Bilbon est arriver, en passant Bilbon chuis béné et elle c Babs¸, et vous nous avez gueuler après à cause qu'on ce gueuler après parce que je l'avais achaler avec Galadriel et c pour ça qu'a ma crier dessus et que moi j'y est répondu que elle aussi pouvait m'achaler a c quoi que je dirais po devant vous sauf si vous voulez nous dire à ki je ressemble ce qui me surprendrai...  
  
Babs : Non mais tétai obliger de parler de Galadriel???  
  
Béné : a s'cuse moi missis... A tiens défaut de fabrication y'as po concerning the Hobbit...  
  
Babs : Non mais té désespérante toi on est dedans on peut po l'entendre!!!  
  
Béné : oups dsl... Hye on va pouvoir vois Riri!!!  
  
Babs : Pas Riri, Pippi!  
  
Béné : Pfffff... Riri!  
  
Gandalf: désolé de vous interrompre mais, puis-je vous demander quelque chose  
  
Toi et moi : Oui  
  
Gandalf : comment connaissez-vous Galadriel?  
  
Béné : ha ....heu....nous...je...Heu...vous savez les histoire les légendes...  
  
Gandalf : humhum... d'ou venez vous???  
  
Babs : heu si on vous disais d'un autre réalité vous diriez quoi???  
  
Gandalf : je dirais que cela est plausible vu vos vêtements et votre manière de parler et votre ressemblance a d'autre personne.  
  
Béné : ça se peut aussi qu'on vienne du future...mais ça serait le future de votre monde et pas le future de notre monde enfin là je crois que je m'enfonce...  
  
Bilbon qui n'avait pas parler jusqu'à présent : Je crois que je vais allez continuez de préparé la fête et vous laissez tranquille. Vous avez m'a maison à votre disposition Gandalf.  
  
Béné : Oups mon avis est qu'on a traumatisé bonbon...  
  
Gandalf: Bonbon???  
  
Béné : oups Bilbon... À suivre 


	3. Partie 2

Partie 2 ET bien voici la deuxième partie ou le deuxième chapitre si vous préférez! Je tiens à dire que les 11 ou 12 premières parties seront vite mit parce que je les ai déjà écrit. Aussi ma fic est dans humour mais puisque c une parodie vous aller po rire à chaque seconde ou pissez 100 fois dans vos culottes par chapitres. Il est aussi dans Romance et pas juste pour les scène Bogorn/Wenwen 1ère du nom (j'vous laisse devinez les autre couple... hihihi). Et puisque ça semblait évident (et qu'on a juste droit à 2 catégorie) je n'ai po mit le action/aventure.  
  
kristaline : Moi je complimente ce que j'aime et tes fanfics je les aime donc! Et dsl ça ne vas pas dégénérez pour la fête...  
  
arwen-cyn : Merci! J'espère que tu vas aimer la suite!  
  
En passant pour les reviews siouplait soit positif, positif constructif, négatif constructif (ex. : j'aime po vraiment ça mais tu pourrais faire ça à la place) et je veux en aucun cas du négatif (ex. : Beurk c po bon, vas cacher, supprimé cette histoire elle est po bonne!) Bon vous comprenez le  
principe! Merci et maintenant place à la 2ème partie!  
  
Partie 2  
  
Rendu dans la maison de bonbon, Dadalf nous demanda encore une autre fois un autre résumé plus ou nous venons comment on le connaissaient etc... donc je me lanssait dans de grande explication parce que toi tu étais trop fatiquer et que Dadalf aurait rien compris...  
  
Béné (la plus belle du seigneur des anneaux, après Arwen et Galadriel bien sûr...) : Bon on va aire les explication façon homme des caverne alors commençon par le commencement : Moi Béné elle Babs vous Gandalf Le gris. Nous venir d'une autre dimension et dans notre dimension nous avoir votre hist...AILLE MAIS ARRÊTES DE ME FRAPPER SHIT J'VAIS AVOIR LE BRAS EN COMPOTE DEMAIN!!!  
  
Babs (la plus belle après moi et Arwen) : T'allais te guourrer alors j'ai cru bon de te frapper.  
  
Béné : MOIA ME GOURRER??? « réfléchi » Ha ben c vrai..bon alors nous nous sommes fait aspiré par un espèce de tourbilion et on est attérie ici. Bon voilà vous savez.  
  
Gandalf : Hum d'accord. Je crois qu'il faudrait mieux que vous me suiviez comme si vous étiez des enfants sous ma garde.  
  
Béné (très offusqué) : QUOI DES ENFANTS JE TE PRÉVIENS QU'ON A TOUT DE MÊME 13 ANS DONC ON EST DES ADOLESCANTE!!!GRR...  
  
Babs : Calme toia merde tu va le faire s'envoler...  
  
Béné : S'envoler pk??? « réfléchi »...BEN NON J'CRIS PO SI FORT!!! Gandalf : HUMHUM  
  
Béné/Babs : dsl...  
  
Gandalf : donc vous venez d'un autre monde mais vous ne savez pourquoi et comment vous êtes ici et comment partir???  
  
Béné : ouais ta tout pigé mon vieux!  
  
Babs : humhum  
  
Béné (en passant je met les pensée entre / parce que l'italique marche po sur fanfiction.net...) : /J'me demande si y sais parler l'elfe.../  
  
Babs : Ben demande y y'est devant toi.  
  
C'est alors que j'ai regardé Babs full croche dans le style on vient de dire la même affaire et en plus on vient de voir Galadriel et en plus on a dit que tétai sa descendante.  
  
Babs : Ben koi là j'ai rien dit de con, non???  
  
Béné : Toi ta dit kekchose mais moi j'l'ai juste penser...  
  
Babs : hoho friquant... Tu pense tu as même chose.  
  
Béné : /si cette chose est que tu peut lire dans les pensée et que t la descandante de Galadriel et que ce poouvoirs ce dévellope parce qu'on est ici et ben oui j'pense a même chose./  
  
Babs : /heu question tu m'entends???/  
  
Béné : /5 sur 5, soldat babsou magique./ C cool!  
  
Gandalf qui a vraiment rien compris : heu qu'est que veux dire cool?  
  
Béné : heu...ben... c hot??? Non encore un anglisisme... heu que c le fun??? Non un autre. Heu a oui c plaisant c ça plaisant.../maudit marde d'anglisisme à la con vous me faites chier des fois./  
  
Babs : /Hye ton langage!/  
  
Béné : /stp de l'intimité.../  
  
Gandalf : donc comme je le disais tout à l'heure vous devez faire semblant que vous êtes sous ma garde...  
  
Babs : Est-ce qu'on va aller à la fête??? Gandalf : oui bien sur...  
  
Béné : WOUHOU!!!  
  
Gandalf : Mais pour ça il faut que vous vous habilez normalement. Babs : queset qu'y on nos vêtements???  
  
Béné : Heu y on qu'y sont po de la bonne époque grosse fraise en forme de dauphin!  
  
Gandalf : Dauphin???  
  
Béné : un animal de notre monde.  
  
Gandalf : D'accord, tenez vos vêtement je vais rejoindre Bilbon en attendant. Je vais revenir vous chercher. Plus tard à la fête Béné : Hou c doudou!  
  
Babs : Ta gueule Gandalf est a coter pis on est pas sensé le connaître.  
  
Béné : Tu crois que Dadalf sait c qui doudou???  
  
Babs : Ouais bon...ta raison...  
  
Béné : Moi j'ai toujours raison! Comment peut-tu douter un seule instant que j'aile po raison???  
  
Babs : Je sais po mais je le fait tout le temps.  
  
Béné : VAS CHIER!!!!  
  
Babs : dsl ça me tente po.  
  
Béné : J'aurai jamais dut te montrer à répliquer...  
  
Babs : Tu vois ta po eu raison...  
  
Béné : MAIT TU VAS TE LA FERMER SANS ÇA JE TE BUTE!!!  
  
Gandalf : Ça suffit vous deux je vais vous présenter à Frodon Saquet le neveu de Bilbon.  
  
Béné/Babs : D'accord Dadalf  
  
Gandalf : QUOI??? Dadalf???  
  
Béné/Babs : hein dadalf c koi ça un dadalf???(manquerais plus que siflement...)  
  
Mais heureusement Nous étion déjà devant Frodon qui 'invita Babs a danser... Moi bien sur j'étais cramper, mais comme à mon habitude, je la poussais (chuis cruel avec mes amie je sais...) sur lui en te murmurant au passage : m'envias voir Ryry et Pipi se faire tirer l'oreille...  
  
Ce qui me valu le plus gros regard noir que j'avais jamais eu de ma vie...  
  
Je la regardais danser un peu et elle étais vachement bonne (ben en tout cas elle plantait juste une fois toutes les 1 minute... sans faire tomber Doudou avec elle... c'est un miracle...lol!), puis j'aillais voir nos deux hobbits au nez merveilleux. (lol) Malheureusement pour moi un peu avant que j'arrive le « dragon » arriva. Puis quelque minutes plus tard j'arrivait devant Merry (le plus beau de tout les Hobbit du monde (d'après moi)) et Pippin qui faisait la vaisselle sous l'oeil vigilant de Gandalf.  
  
Gandalf nous présenta puis je les aidit à faire la vaisselle et Gandalf partit je ne sais ou.  
  
Nous discutâmes et je leur disait que j'étais venu avec ma soeur jumelle différente, que nous habitions au Roan (les hobbit n'irait jamais là donc cété le meilleur endroit ou habité...) et que nous étions sour la charge de Gandalf.  
  
Lorsque les deux Hobbit regardèrent Babs danser proche de Sam, Frodon et Rosie (me semble que c ça...) il ne purent s'apêche de s'exclamer : MAIS ELLE RESEMBLE À GANDALF!!!  
  
Moi : chais j'trouve ça bizar aussi mais ça me surprendrais qui sont parenté.... On allait continuer notre discussion lorsque Bilbon commença sont discours alors toi et moi nous nous regardâmes et nous parti mes espionnaer la future scène entre Bilbon et Gandalf... 


	4. Partie 3

Et bien voilà la troisième partie!  
  
Kristaline : Ça me vexe pas! Et puis c mieux que je le sache comme ça je peux l'arranger! Et merci pour tes reviews parce que je trouve ça le fun qu'un grande auteur et professeur de théories comme toi lise mon pauvres petit fanfic! En passant n'écoute pas Aelea ce n'es pas moi qui à mit le coussin à pet! Chuis sur que c'est elle et qu'elle veux faire passer le tort sur moi parce que je vous donner quelque chose de meilleur que des pommes!  
  
Et maintenant place à la  
  
Partie 3!  
  
On allait continuer notre discussion lorsque Bilbon commença sont discours alors toi et moi nous nous regardâmes et nous parti mes espionner la future scène entre Bilbon et Gandalf... Sur le chemin  
  
Béné : En passant Pippin et Merry trouve que tu ressembles à Gandalf.  
  
Babs: Même chose pour Joufflu et Doudou... Non mais c fatigant...!!  
  
Béné : tu vas devoir t'habituer. Et moi aussi bientôt ça risque d'être pareil.  
  
Babs : ouais...  
  
Béné : en passant j'ai dit à Pippi et Riry qu'on est soeur jumelle non identique pis qu'on vit au Rohan.  
  
Babs : J'ai dit la même chose à Doudou et Sam...  
  
Autre regarde du style 'on se regarde full croche dans le style on viens de dire la même affaire et en plus on vient de voir Galadriel et en plus on a dit que tétai sa descendante.'  
  
Béné : Bon on arrête de se regarder croche à chaque fois qu'on fout kekchose de pareille sans ça on aura jamais terminer!  
  
Babs : Ouais d'Accord avec toi.  
  
Béné : ON devrait trouver kekchose pour dire ancêtre ou autre devant les autres...  
  
Babs : Heu.... Télétobies!  
  
Béné : Pk???  
  
Babs : c la première chose qui m'est passé à l'esprit.  
  
Béné : ok pis pour notre télétobies fille on dit Lala (ne pas confondre avec Lalas) et pour notre télétobies gars on dit...Depsi.  
  
Babs : D'acc.  
  
Après un moment.  
  
Béné : et puis danser le hobbit c tu l'fun?  
  
Babs : ouais... mais faut dire que j'aurais préféré voir Pippin et Merry.  
  
Béné : Que veux-tu c po sous mon charme que doudou est tombé...  
  
Babs : MAIS TA GUEULE!  
  
Béné (chuchote) : ta gueule toi-même on est arriver...  
  
Babs (chuchote) : t'a juste à po m'achaler... grrr...  
  
Je vais po toute retranscrire la discussion Dadalf Bonbon donc nous somme rendu au moment ou il dit :  
  
Béné (imitant Gandalf en chuchotant) : Je ne veux pas vous duper mais vous tuer car en faite mon vrai nom est Sauron et mes deux fidèles cavalière noires vont tuer tous les hobbits, sauf Merry et Pippin, parce qu'on vous aime po la face...mouhahahaha...lol  
  
Pis là (demandez-moi po comment elle a fouttu pour faire ça...) Babs m'as donner une tape et la elle planté sur des plants de chais po quoi pis moi j'me suis mise a gramper donc Gandalf nous a démasquer.  
  
Gandalf : Non mais vous êtes pire que Perigrin Touque et Merriadoc Brandebouc vous deux.  
  
Béné : dsl curiosité de l'adolescence...  
  
Babs : Mais je demande kekchose.  
  
Gandalf : Quoi?? Qu'est-ce que l'anneau et tout ce que j'ai dit???  
  
Babs : Heu non...comment j'ai fait pour planter???  
  
Béné : Heu tu te rappelle la fois que ta fait planter la petite table blanche parce que t'avais appuyer tes pieds sur la chaise qui est focké (c'est un chaise d'ordi dont le dossier et petter donc tu peu lui faire faire un 180 degrés donc quand tu parle tu peut foutre tes pieds dessus) et que celle-ce était tomber pendant que tu me parlais au tel?  
  
Babs : Ouais. Pk?  
  
Béné : Est-ce que tu sais comment ta faite pour faire ça?  
  
Babs : Non.  
  
Béné : c la même affaire...  
  
Gandalf : vous n'êtes même pas curieuse de savoir ce que veux dire tous ce que j'ai dit??  
  
Béné : ouais mais les mystère de la vie de Babs sont cent fois plus intéressant. P't-être que ces dans sont codes génétique de planter et de faire planter des chose sans savoir comment...  
  
Gandalf : Codes génétique???  
  
Babs : C koi ça??  
  
Béné : chais po. (encore une fois manquerais plus que le sifflement....) Mais me semble que vous parliez et puisque qu'on est déjà là on pourrait rester. Et après vous nous expliqueriez et nous on vous expliquerait certaine chose.  
  
Gandalf : d'accord mais pas un mot.  
  
Béné : Oui chef. Bien chef!  
  
Babs : Mais ta gueule!  
  
Bon ça me tente po de me taper toute l'histoire ou plutôt de taper donc on saute jusqu'aux moment ou nous on doit expliquer certaine chose à Dadalf.  
  
Babs : bon je me lance parce que la folle qui est là est fatiguer pis po moi. Bon tout d'abord je vous évite les réréréexplication. On connaît votre histoire mais on peut pas vous dire ce qui va arriver sans ça, ça vas changer l'histoire et on c po si ça vas être en bien ou en mal. On peut aussi vous dire que... heu... queset qu'on peut vous dire???? Ha oui. On sait po comment ça fini parce que c à cause de pouvoir de divination ('savais po koi inventer comme connerie...) qu'on c à peut près ce que va ce passé mais on peut pas savoir la fin à cause que personne ne peut le savoir... (Ouais on c vraiment po la fin... on a juste vu le film 1 des centaines de fois le 2 aussi et le trois 2 fois au ciné...)  
  
Béné : wow super les explication même ton Depsi aurait po mieux fait...  
  
Gandalf :???  
  
On a évitez les explication du mot depsi grâce à Doudou qui est arriver. Puis gandalf lui à demander si on pouvait rester et a dit tous le reste du tralalala qui dit dans le film. 


	5. Partie 4

Dsl si ça été long (surtout que c'était déjà écrit...) mais c'est que Lundi passé j'était chez Babs, mardi j'avais une activité avec l'école et un concert de musique, mercredi j'me reposait, jeudi j'avais un court de musique, vendredi j'avais un gala du mérite et samedi j'étais chez Babs et aujourd'hui puisque j'ai un mini pose avant de commencer le ménage et bien j'en profite pour mettre le fic! Mais avant :  
  
Lady Aurore : Dit-le toute suite que chuis po assez importante pour que tu te connecte! Hein avous! lol! J'espère que tu vas aimé cette partie!  
  
Et maintenant place à lecture de ce chapitre très court!  
  
Partie 4  
  
Puis nous avons évitez les explication du mot depsi grâce à Doudou qui est arriver. Puis gandalf à demander à Frodon si on pouvait rester et a dit tous le reste du tralalala qui dit dans le film.  
  
Deux jours plus tard... (La mort arrive mouhahahaha...j'ai po rap...) Ça faisait deux jours qu'on était chez Doudou et deux jours qu'on s'ennuyait. Béné : C plate j'ennuis plus que si le prof de math et de français donnait on cours en même temps...au moins j'peut dormir dans se temps là...  
  
Babs : Ça fait 12 fois en trois minute 35 que tu le dis....  
  
Béné : yé quel heure  
  
J'ai oublier de dire qu'elle avait une montre au poignet quand on a été "aspirer". Babs : ça fait trois minute que tu me la demander donc ça fait 11:343=11:37.  
  
Béné : Chais mais quand tu fait les calcul le temps passe plus vite...m'semble en tout cas... Devine à quoi je pense.  
  
Babs : On tu un Hobbit on fait passer ça sur le dos du premier hobbit qu'on croise, sauf si c riri, pippi, jouflu ou doudou, pis après on tu le hobbit qu'on a accusé pis on fait passer ça pour un suicide?  
  
Béné : C po juste ta té pouvoirs.  
  
Babs : non j'ai utilisait po j'pense la même affaire.  
  
Béné : parlant de pouvoirs on pourrait ce promener dehors et tu pourrait les pratiquer sur les hobbits qu'on croise?  
  
Babs : d'acc.  
  
On s'apprêtait à partir quand... (Suspense...on c fait tuer...lol)  
  
Béné : trouvons une brosse avant...  
  
Babs : bonne idée. Mais la question est ou?  
  
Béné : Les "toilette".  
  
Babs : Bonne idée.  
  
Nous avions trouvées deux brosses (comme par magie...) lorsque quelqu'un cogna à la porte.  
  
Nous allâmes répondre puisque doudou étais parti faire je-ne-sais-quoi, avec je-ne-sais-qui, je-ne-sais-ou. Lorsque nous ouvrâmes Pippin et Merry rentrèrent en demandant où était Doudou parce qu'ils voulaient lui parler de je-ne-sais-quoi.  
  
Sabina : chais po yé ou mais me semble qu'il va revenir dans environ 10 minute.  
  
Béné : /ha la petite méchante...c po beau mentir.../  
  
Babs : /tu préfères qui partes?/  
  
Béné : /à vrai dire non.../ vous voulez kekchose à manger?  
  
Pippin et Merry : Oui volontiers.  
  
On sorti les fruit les légume pis le fromage. Après on c brossé les cheveux parce qu'on voulait être plus présentable devant nos future mari (On peut toujours rêver... et puisque ceci est un fic ça vas certainement se produire...). Merry nous regardait bizarrement donc :  
  
Béné : Quoi queset qui a???  
  
Merry : C'est juste que je n'avais pas remarqué... (mouhahahaha)  
  
Babs : Koi? si c parce qu'elle est folle ben c normal... (mouhahaha)Aïe! fait mal on avait dit on arrête sauf quand on risque de se... (mouhahah...AIE!!!! shit me suis fait mal!!!!!Snif!!!)Aïe! d'accord j'le laisse parler...  
  
Merry : Je n'avais pas remarqué que vous étiez des elfes...  
  
Béné/Babs : Des elfes??? on est pas des elfes... pk on serait des elfes?  
  
Pippin (qui avait arrêter de bouffer et qui nous regardait avec curiosité) : vos oreilles sont pointues...  
  
On se regarda pis on vit qu'il avait vraiment raison.  
  
Béné : tiens on est supposerment des elfes pis on le savez po...  
  
Babs : ça doit être à cause de nos tu-sais-qui, et ça doit être parce qu'on est tu-sais-ou et que c la même chose qu'avec mes tu-sais-quoi... (explication : nos tu-sais-qui : Arwen et Galadriel (elles sont des Elfes), on est tu-sais-ou : Dans le SDA, mes tu-sais-quoi : télépathie ou lire dans les penser ou parler dans la tête du monde...).  
  
Béné : ouais ta sûrement raison. mais ma lala à pouvais "aller dans les...laisse faire je te le dirais plus tard.  
  
Merry et Pippin n'avait pas écouté parce qu'il préférait manger. Doudou arriva quelque minute plus tard et nous prîmes une marche tout les 5 puis j'ai fait l'erreur de leur demander si Frodon était dans leur famille car il se lancèrent dans un arbre généalogique oral....  
  
Babs (me chuchotant à l'oreille) : Et si on tuait un Hobbit??? 


	6. Partie 5

Bon j'ais pris une résolution! J'mets une partie à chaque dimanche minimum (2k pour le mois de Juin...). Bon voilà et aussi bonne chance à tous ceux qui ont pas encore fini l'école (mon frère l'as fini le 25 mai le maudit chanceux!) Bonne chance!  
  
Réponse au reviews :  
  
Kristie : chais chuis cruel avec les autre Hobbit... mais en 2k chuis sur que Babs à l'aurait voulu tuer Diamond (la femme de Pippin quand tu regardes les arbres généalogique...)  
  
Arwen-cyn : Si y'as quelque chose que tu comprends pas dit-la je vais te l'expliquer!  
  
Et maintenant la mini :  
  
Partie 5 Quelques jours plus tard... Gandalf étais revenu et Babs et moi avions décidé de les espionner. Lorsque nous étions arriver sous la fenêtre quel ne fut pas notre surprise lorsque nous vîmes Joufflu déjà à son poste.  
  
Sam : mais qu'est-ce que vous faites là???  
  
Béné : On pourrait te retourner la question.  
  
Sam :...  
  
Finalement nous nous sommes mit chacun d'un coté de Joufflu pour nous aussi écouté la conversation (Gandalf/Doudou). Lorsque nous n'avons plus entendu de voix nous nous sommes regarder et d'un même geste nous avons rouler sur le coté juste à temps pour voir Sam passer par la fenêtre. (Bon là je ne retape po toute la conversation donc on est rendu au moment ou Dadalf dit à Sam qui va suivre Frodon.)  
  
Béné/Babs (debout à côté de la fenêtre) : Nous aussi on vient!  
  
Gandalf : Mais qu'est-ce que vous faisiez là?  
  
Béné : On espionnait, me semble que ça paraît?.../pas trop intelligant le dadalf.../  
  
Babs : /hye! J'ai pratiqué alors je t'entends quand tu pense!/  
  
Béné : /dsl..../  
  
Gandalf: Pourquoi viendriez-vous avec eux ça ne ferait qu'augmenter le danger.  
  
Béné : je vous ferais remarquer que on sait vous savez quoi donc on pourrait certainement les aider!  
  
Babs : Pis on f'rait koi d'abord?  
  
Gandalf : Vous, vous restez ici!  
  
Béné : Pour se faire tuer par les chevalier noirs non merci.  
  
Gandalf : Et puis donnez-moi une bonne raison d'abord.  
  
Babs : Première on est trop jeune pour mourir à cause d'un nazgull. Deuxièmement on part avec eux ou c avec vous qu'on part. Vous, vous imaginez deux folles très en colère avec vous, qui vous colle vingt-quatre heure sur 24 et qui vous posent des millions de question... /En bref Gandalf c soit on t'achalent soit tu es ok pis t sur et certain qu'il leur arrivent rien parce que deux folles qui tu kekkun ça fait jusqu'au bout, pis en plus c po beau à voir... (à Béné) tu crois que ça marcher?/  
  
Béné : /en tout cas moi je l'ai entendu.../  
  
Gandalf : D'accord. Vous y allez mais une seule et unique imprudence que vous commettez qui m'arrivent à l'oreille et je vous transforme en crapaud.  
  
Béné : pense po que vous allez être Capable pour babs...  
  
Gandalf/Babs : Pourquoi???  
  
Béné : Ben c ton Depsi...  
  
Gandalf :??? Bon je n'est pas le temps pour les explication donc dépêcher vous partez avant que quelqu'un ne puisse vous remarquez!  
  
C'est comme ça que nous suivîmes Frodon et Joufflu et que nous dîmes bobye à notre chère Gandalf... 


	7. Partie 6

En primeur ce mercredi à 1 :25 alors que je suis à l'école (en info) et grâce à la merveilleuse babs qui laisse l'histoire sur son hotmail (comparé à moi) vous aurez la sixième partie!!!!!  
  
Réponse au Reviews :  
  
Kristie : Nan!!! Moi jamais!!! lol... Et n'est pas peur Frodon ne mourras jamais! En plus il n'i... nan j'peux pas dire la fin...! Chuis cruelle je sais mais faut faire durée le suspense.  
  
Petit changement : Le surnom d'Arwen n'est plus wenwen 1ère du nom mais Belwen 1ère du nom et même chose cpour moi (sauf que moi c 2ème au lieu de 1ère.)  
  
Maintenant place à la sixième partie qui est plus longue que la cinquième!  
  
Partie 6  
  
C'est comme ça que nous suivîmes Frodon et Joufflu et que nous dîmes bobye à notre chère Gandalf...  
  
Béné : /Descendant de la montagne à cheval... descendant de la montagne à cheval... Descendant de la montagne à cheval... descendant de la montagne à cheval... /  
  
Babs : non mas arrête c stressant!!!!  
  
Béné : Dsl j'ai ça dans la tête...  
  
Babs : Tu pourrais po chanter autre chose??? Je sais po moi vache in dreams (quand j'l'Écoutait sans savoir les paroles j'entendait vase in dreams donc un soir ou on était fatiguer on a niaiser là-dessus) ou May it be???  
  
Béné : PO la tête à ça dsl... Ha attends j'en ai une bonne!!!  
  
Babs : J'crois po que se soit bon pour moi...  
  
Béné : Ben oui tu vas l'adoré (té dans le genre Moi????Jamais!!!!) (la chanson qui suis est réelle on l'as chanter à notre baptême (on c faite baptiser en même temps à la 4ème année!)) /Converti-toi tourne ton cœur tourne ton cœur vers le Seigneur!!!/  
  
Babs : FERME-LÀ!!!!  
  
Jouflu se retourna vers nous en nous regardant croche...  
  
Béné : Ta juste à couper la "connexion"  
  
Babs : Ha ben oui tiens... J'avais po penser...  
  
Béné : Alors théorie cousine commence...  
  
Babs : Hien??? non laisse faire veux po savoir finalement...  
  
Au bout de quelque minute de concentration Sabina finit par enlever la "conection".  
  
Béné : Commencement de l'expérience pour prouver le théorie cousine...  
  
Babs :????  
  
Mais trop tard j'étais déjà en train de me concentrer...  
  
Béné : /CONVERTIT-TOI TOURNES TON COEUR, TOURNE TON COEUR VERS LE SEIGNEUR!!!!/  
  
Babs :/NON!!!!! COMMENT TA FAITES ÇA????/  
  
Béné : ben puisqu'on est "cousine" et bien on a les même télétobies sauf qu'on en a deux plus voyant... C sur je te dépasserait jamais dans ton don de liseuse de pensée (hors pair...lol), ainsi que toi pour aller dans les rêves.  
  
Babs : ON peut aller dans les rêves???  
  
Béné : Ben oui WenwenBogornfilm2bogornrêve ça te dit rien???  
  
Babs : Ha ben oui...  
  
Nous étions enfin arriver à l'endroit ou Sam fait son petit numéro dramatique...  
  
Béné (Pendant que sam parle) : C trop tristre j'ai presque le gout de verser une larme...  
  
Babs : Arrête de gnaiser c un momment émouvant dans lefilm quand même!  
  
Béné : J'ai vu plus émouvant ; Quand Dadalf meurent, quand Bori meurent, quand jouflu risque de crever; dans le deux...hum...heu... Quand jouflu fait son petit discour des histoire avec les héros, ok c po vraiment triste mais ça c émouvant ; et enfin dans le trois quand Merry et Pippin se sépare, quand les aigles arrivent...  
  
Babs (me coupant) : ba là y'as jsute toi qui a pleurer  
  
Béné : Ouais mais c triste quand même! bon reprenons ; quand les aigles arrivent, quand Jouflu se fait jeter comme une chaussette par Doudou, quand Doudou et Joflu pensent qu'ils vont crever quand ils sont sur le volcan, et à la fin quand Doudou part...  
  
Babs : Ouais d'accord je l'avaou...  
  
Frodon (de très loin...) : MAIS QU'EST-CE QUE VOUS FAITES!!??  
  
Béné : ON ARRIVENT!!!!!!  
  
Cela fasait quelque temps que nous marchions dans les champs, et pour tout vous dire on étais écourer, lorsque...  
  
Inconnu : Wargh!!!  
  
Nous sommes venu pour gueuler mais en vpyant l'incconnu ont a arrêter net car l'inconnu étais nul autre que :  
  
Extraterestre : bruit bizarre avec la bouche...  
  
Béné : Heu... nous po comprendre l'extraterrestre...  
  
Extraterrestre : Ho désolé qui êtes vous et ou sommes nous???  
  
Béné : Heu, on est des...Elfes et vous êtes dans la comté...  
  
E.T. : Merde l'espace spatio temporel à encore fait un fock... c la deuxième fois ce mois-ci... Désolé mais je doit retourné avant que le fissure se referme. Et encore merci! (Si vous avez vu le film Signes avec Mel Gipson vous allez catcher sans ça explication : c un film avec des E.T. qui débarque poyur tuer le monde et ça se passe dans un ferme donc y'as des champs et on trouvait que les champs du Seigneur des Anneaux ressemblais à ceux de Signes)  
  
Babs : Non attendez coment on fait pour trouver une fissure dans l'espace sptio temporel, on est po d'ici nous ils faut qu'on retourne chez!... parti shit...  
  
Béné : Tu connais ça toi les fissure dans l'espace temps???  
  
Babs : Ba oui pk je connaîtrait po ça??? chuis une mordu de science et de science-fiction dans mes heures perdu, tu sais qu'il y a plusieurs centaines de trou noirs dans notre galaxie si ce n'est plus???  
  
Béné : heu oui... tu fait tu de la fièvre???  
  
Babs : Non mon front est corect ma température doit tourné autout des 37.5 comme d'hab c ça la moyenne pour tlm, tu sais que même quand ta température est plus basse ça s'appelle aussi de la fièvre??? en tout cas quand tu fait de la fièvre faut po que tu te foutes au fraite mais juste à la fraicheur sans ça tu peut crever.  
  
Béné : Ok j'ai compris ta gueule et marche plus vite je veux que MON Merry me foncent dessus!!!  
  
Babs (comme si le nom Merry avait eu l'effet d'un douche froide) : Merry! Moi je préfère MON Pippin!!!  
  
Béné : Ben Grouilles j'entends l'appelle de Jouflu!!!!  
  
Babs : Courons!!!  
  
Finalement nous avons dépasser Jouflu et Frodon et quand nous nous sommes reculer (nous n'étions plus qu'à une dixaine de centimètre) ils se sont fait foncer dedans.  
  
Béné/Babs : /MERDE!!!! SNIF VOULAIS ME FAIRE FONCER DEDANS!!!/  
  
Finalement on a picker les carrotte et autre et on c mit à courir en entendant Sam dire : Vous avez visitez les culture de père MAGOT???  
  
Béné :/non té ils viennent de danser le tchatchatcha en passant que cété la danse de la plui pis ça fait tomber des petit cochon mauve.../  
  
Babs : /Ta geule! PIS COURS!!!!/  
  
Béné : /Non ma peeeeensééééééééée/  
  
À la fin on c fait foncer dedans donc on a poigner une méchante déboullade qui était trop cool!  
  
À suivre... MOUHAHAHAHA lol!  
  
En passant : I LOVE REVEIW!!!!! Moins que Merry, mais à défaut de Merry j'prends les reviews! 


	8. Partie 7

Et oui bande de chanceux voici un autre chapitre parce que je m'emmerdait et qu'à Montréal le monde se demande comment les oiseaux trouve la force de chanter, les chiens de courir dehors les chats de rester coucher... Heu non pour les chats on comprends finalement... Traduction c'est la canicule depuis 2 jours il fait 30 degrés plus beaucoup d'humidité... En plus j'ai eu le temps de mettre un One-Shot "S'égarer dans un rêve..." alors allez le lire svp et dites-moi ce que vous en penser...  
  
Avant de commencer TRÈS IMPORTANT!!!!!! Les passages entre # (parce que les (lol montre qu'elle est parfaitement québécoise) (elle sacre pour ceux et celles qui catch po) double / et les petites étoiles (en quelque sorte..) veulent pas apparaître!!!!!! (lol se remet à sacrer)) (#blabla#) sont les commentaires que Babs aurait pus dire si elle avait été avec moi. Et non je ne souffre pas de dédoublement de personnalité comme Gougou (Gollum) c juste que je trouvais ça drôle...  
  
Et maintenant sous vos yeux ébahis je fais apparaître la septième partie en moins de quelques heures après la sixième!!!!  
  
Partie 7 À la fin on c fait foncer dedans donc on a poigner une méchante déboullade qui était trop cool! Lorsque tlm a fini de tomber Babs avait bien entendu planté sur moi...  
  
Béné : BASB Tu m'écrases!!!  
  
Babs : Au désolé miss Bénédicte descendante de Arummmhhh  
  
Béné : Humhum humhum humhum oubli po qui est là...  
  
Ensuite Sam, Pippin et Merry on vu des champignon et s'est à peine si ils ne se sont pas jeté dessus comme des chiens enragés... (lol...j'exagère p't'être un peut...)  
  
Béné : Beurk comment y font pour aimer ça???  
  
Babs : Ben c assez bon sauf dans les petit fromage en cube ben là c carrément dégueu...  
  
Béné : Que veux-tu c toi qui à voulu le goûter po moi... (L'affaire des petits fromages en cube (donc je me rappelle jamais de leur nom...) c que un jour le père de Babs en avait acheter de plusieurs sorte (champignon, tomates, olive, etc... alors moi tout ceux que je pensais qui allait être dégueu je m'arrangeais pour qu'elle les bouffe...)  
  
Pippin (qui viens de voir kekchose d'étrange dans les champignon) : Mais qu'est-ce que c'est ça?  
  
Babs (qui le lui arrache des mains (Béné : /Hye la sauvage c po parce que c ton "future chum qu'il faut que tu lui arrache les mains!/ Babs :/.../)) C heu... quelque chose qui ne sert qu'au fille.  
  
Béné : /Koi des tampons???/ (Puis je regarde par dessus l'épaule de Sabina) : Cool!!! de l'after...vite met-toi en j'en ai besoin me suis fait bouffer toute la journée!!!  
  
Puis Babs s'en est mit et après moi. Lorsque Babs s'apprêtait en en smockey;  
  
Béné : Non mais té malade fait pas ça on est à la partie cache-cache avec les petites bestioles à cause des noinoirs ça me tentent po de me faire tuer!  
  
Au même moment :  
  
Frodon : QUITTEZ LE ROUTE!!!  
  
Bien sur on est allez se foutre dans le petit trou plein de pitite bistioles...Malheureusement...  
  
Le noinoirs été en train de renifler proche de l'arbre lorsque nous avons vu à nos pieds nos pire cauchemars dans le monde des bestiole (une chance qu'on avait nos soulier...) : UN VER DE TERRE ET UN COQUEREL (la coukaratcha...la cokaratcha...tchatchatchatcha...dsl...). Aussitôt grâce à nos reflex on s'est foutu la main sur la gueule de l'autre... Ensuite Merry ou Pippin à lancer le sac de champignon pour faire diversion mais ça n'a pas marché. La seule chose qui nous restait cété bien sur l'after bite...Donc après une bataille de mains et d'insulte par la pensée j'ai pris l'after bite et je l'ai picther. Là ça a marché et le cavalier est parti à la recherche de ce qu'il croyait être nous. Donc on a courut d'arbre en arbre. Du Côté du noinoirs (enfin je crois que c comme ça que ça c passer...) Voyant quelque chose d'étrange dans l'herbe ou l'humus il le ramassa et l'examina et sans faire exprès s'en envoya dans le "nez"... De notre coté. On courait depuis environ 10 minute lorsque dans la forêt retentit un chant mélodieux. (lol)  
  
Chant "mélodieux" chanter par nul autre que notre merveilleux noinoirs qui chante comme qui parle : Je m'envais tuer hello kittie...Même si je sais pas c'est qui! Doudadouda!!!  
  
(Mon amie a vraiment sniffer de l'after bite un jour (qui était sur sa peau bien sur... et faut dire qu'elle ne peut pas se détruire les cellules de cerveau puisqu'elle n'en as pas (c't'une blague Babs!)) quand elle était dans un camp de vacance et ils on chanter cela dans le bois (sans le "Même si je ne sais pas c'est qui...(en passant mon amie est un professionnel alors ne faites pas ça à la maison...))  
  
Là je crois qu'un autre noinoir est arriver parce qu'on a entendu un cri et puis après plus de chant "mélodieux" (les anges dans nos campagne, ont entonné l'hymne des cieux. et l'écho de nos montagne, renvoie ce chant mélodieux. Glooooooooooooooooria...) Du coté du noinoir : (encore une fois je suppose)  
  
Il a du se faire frapper et ensuite l'autre Cavalier à picther l'after bite au loin parce que... De notre coté :  
  
Béné : Babs! grouille c po le temps de ramasser des feuilles!  
  
Babs : C po des feuilles! C'est le truc d'after bite!  
  
Après cette heureuse redécouverte nous avons continué à courir. La noirceur tomba peu à peu. Bien sur on se dirigeait vers le... heu... le bac de Château bouc! (M'semble...), mais puisqu'il ne montrait pas clairement le chemin on suivait Merry. En tout que JE suivais Merry parce que Babs elle était trop occuper de courir à coté de Pippin. Finalement on est arriver, Frodon comme d'hab était derrière et c'est quesement fait attraper mais il a réussis un merveilleux sauts de trente mètres. (On devrait lui demander l'truc... (Nous sommes poche dans le saut en longueur et hauteur... mme si moi chuis capable de sauter le dix centimètre et le 20... (Babs avait réussie20 cm mais po le 10...))  
  
Babs : /Tu crois que c'est long avant d'arriver???/  
  
Béné : /'sais po. /  
  
Babs : /Vraiment t d'un grand secours. /  
  
Béné : /Moi vouloir dormir ou parler.../  
  
Babs : /Toi arrêter de parler en femme des cavernes sans ça Riri et Pippi devenir plus intelligent que toi!/  
  
(je dis po qu'il sont idiot juste que nous sommes plus intelligente qu'eux!)  
  
Béné : /D'acc j'arrête. Alors de koi veut tu parler? /  
  
Babs : /Hé bien, puisque Aragorn vas certainement remarquer que nous somme des "elfes" et qui va certainement te poser la question.../  
  
Béné : /Pk moi? /  
  
Babs : /Tu ressemble à Arwen donc s'il trouve que tu lui ressemble et qu'en plus tu doit avoir du sang d'elfe dans le sang, ben c à toi qui va le poser! Qu'est-ce que tu vas y répondre???/  
  
Béné : /Je n'attendais que tu poses cette question.../ ('sais ça po de sens avec ma dernière phrase, mais j'étais fatiguer et en ce moment je le suis aussi...) /Pourriez-vous devenir Aragorn gente dame pendant que je deviens, moi-même???/  
  
Babs : /Bien sur! Humhumhumhumhhum.../ (voix grave (ou plutôt pensée grave...)) /Vous êtes des elfes???/  
  
Béné : /êtes-vous un nazgûlls vert à pois rose???/  
  
Babs (asseyant de ne pas cramper) : /Oui, car l'anneau n'a pas eu le même effets sur moi que sur les autres alors je suis devenu reject. Mais l'avantage c'est que je peux prendre forme humaine... Et puisque J'AI trouver l'anneau je deviendrait le chef des Nazgul! MOUHAHAHA et je tuerais tout les hobbits ici présent MOUHAHAHA/  
  
Béné : /Hé le con tu touche à un cheveux de MON Merry et de son cousin et té dead avant d'avoir prononcer...heu...dead!/  
  
Babs : /Par pitié je suis innocent.../  
  
Là il fallait arrêter parce que cramper pour apparemment aucune raison devant les autres devraient pas être intelligent...  
  
Béné : /Ok là arrêtes de niaiser!/  
  
Babs : /Non je ne suis point un nazgul vert à pois rose. Pourquoi cette question? / Béné : /Ben nous on ai po plus des elfes que vous un nazgul vert à pois rose.../  
  
Babs (riant dans ça tête pour po paraître folle (bien qu'elle le soit déjà (#oui folle de mon seul amour!!! MON Pippin!!!#))) : /HAHAHAHA!!!/  
  
Nous étions arriver à Bree (étrangement ça me fait penser à du fromage... po vous???) et il fallait passer devant le...heu...le garde?  
  
"Garde" : Que font quatre hobbit et accompagnés de deux jeunes filles si tard dans la nuit à la porte de Bree???  
  
Babs : /On vient faire d'la contrebande d'after bite.../  
  
Béné : On sans vas à l'auberge du Poney (j'aime dire Poney...lol (vous remplacez le "et" de pon"ey" par un "ai" et vous le dites à répétition... (Y'as aussi yaourt ou petate ou encore benane... mais bon j'arrête de vous achaler avec ma vie palpitante...lol!))) Fringant. Et ce qu'on vas faire là et pourquoi nous somme avec des hobbits se sont nos affaires!  
  
"Garde" : Très bien jeune demoiselle 'voulait po vous offenser, mais j'doit poser des question à l'nuit tombé!  
  
À suivre... 


	9. Partie 8

Hé oui! La huitième partie est là!  
  
Réponse au reviews : Kristie : Tu vas certainement attendre longtemps pour voir ce qui va se passer avec Frodon mais je crois que tu vas être contente... Et le prochain chapitre nous rencontrons mes magnifiques cousins éloignés les Nazgul! De l'after bite c kekchose contre les moustiques quand t dans le bois!  
  
Maintenant lisez et svp reviewvez!  
  
Partie 8 "Garde" : Très bien jeune demoiselle 'voulait po vous offenser, mais j'doit poser des question à l'nuit tombé! Puis nous sommes tout bonnement rentré pour trouver l'auberge du Poney (Poney...dsl mais dites-le en faisant ai au le de et à la fin...j'Adore dire ça...lol) Fringant. Poiredebeurré (comme ça qui s'appelle dans le livre...) : Bonjour petits messieurs, jeune demoiselle (Béné : /au moins il ne nous a po pris pour des hobbits ou des enfants!/ Babs : /y'as juste toi qui t'en criss po de te faire prendre pour une enfant. / Béné : /ben koi! J'ai 13 ans donc je suis une ado folle et fière de l'être!!!!/ Babs : / encore mieux si ça serait une adoe folle po capable de penser muette.../ Bénédicte : /tu sauras que je suis plus intelligente que toi miss! Moi au moins chuis capable d'avoir une très bonne conversation avec Merry!/ Babs : /Ben là c'po d'ma faute si Pippin se fout de moi!/ Béné : / parles-y!/ Babs : /Plus fac.../) Gandalf! Vieux monsieur... chapeau pointu...  
  
Frodon : Pourriez-vous nous annoncez à lui?  
  
Poiredebeurré : Pas vu depuis 6 mois (m'semble que c ça...).  
  
Là nous n'avons pas eu d'autre choix que de se mettre à table...  
  
Frodon et Sam parlait de nourriture et de Rosie (Bon Dieu mais ceux il ne comprenne rien au femme ou koi??? (#se sont des hommes, comme nous on les comprends po, eux il nous comprenne po!# (dsl mais on doit plus connaître les hommes qu'eux nous connaissent! (#queset que tu en sais???# ( heu... nous allons retourner à notre histoire (#chicken!#)))))), Merry était aller chercher se choppe de bière, Pippin buvait sa mini choppe et Babs et moi, ben... heu... on parlait de chose et d'autre comme comment Babs devrait parler à Pippin... là Merry est arriver pour montrer sa grosse choppe (Y'as rien que moi pour tomber amoureuse d'un alcoolique (#ch'te f'rai r'marquer que c po vrai et que si cété vrai moi aussi je le serai!# (NON MAIS TU TE LA FERME??? C MOI QUI RACONTE PO TOI!!! (#J'agi en tant que conscience ici alors toi-même ferme-là et raconte l'histoire!#)))) et Pippin a courut en chercher une et ensuite dire des chose tout à fait idiote! (AILLEU! MAIS ÇA FAIT MALEU!!! CÉTÉ UNE JOCKEU!!!(#MON ŒIL!#) Frodon (alors que Poiredebeurré passait par-là) : Excusez-moi, mais qui est- ce? Poiredebeurré : C'est un Rôdeur. Je n'connait pas son vrai nom, mais ici on le connaît sous le nom de Grand-Pas.  
  
Béné (à Babs) : s'appelle Aragorn espèce d'ignorant! pis lui au moins yé po obèse!  
  
Babs : Ferme-là je m'en fous carrément!  
  
Pis là Frodon nous faisait la petite scène caressons l'anneau et coupons nous de la réalité pour y revenir brusquement et remarquer que mon cousin vas faire une gaffe!  
  
Comme par magie il est tombé et l'anneau c'est ensuite mit dans son doigt et il est dis... heu non il n'a pas disparu...  
  
Béné : Heu... Babs l'anneau est à son doigt mais on y'a po disparu pk???  
  
Babs : Hein??? Frodon a disparu justement!  
  
Béné : ben non j'le voix il recule!  
  
Babs/Béné (se frappant le tête avec la main en même temps (ça arrive souvent qu'on fasse es même chose en même...)) : Chuis/té cousine avec les Nazgul!  
  
Puis il réapparut et Aragorn l'amena dans la pièce. Sam avait bien sur vu cette scène mais n'avait pas vu ou il l'avait emmené puisqu'il était aller chercher Pippin et Merry. Nous on attendait patiemment au bas de l'escalier...  
  
Sam (à tlm (Riri, Pippi, Babs et moi)) : Vite on monte au dernier étage...  
  
Béné : Hum hum...  
  
Sam : et on fait les toutes les chambre...  
  
Babs : Humhumhumhum...  
  
Sam : Jusqu'à se qu'on le trouve, vous avez compris alors on y vas tout...  
  
Béné : HUMHUMHUMHUMHUMHUMHUM  
  
Sam (y'avais juste lui qui m'avait po entendu) : de suite.  
  
Alors que y'allait partir Babs l'attrapa.  
  
Sam : Mais lâchez-moi qui sait ce qu'il est en train de faire à monsieur Frodon!  
  
Babs : Y'est rentré pas la porte là!  
  
Alors ils rentrèrent, pis nous on les a suivit mais on restait à l'écart pour ne pas se faire poser trop de question tout de suite.  
  
Sam : Relâchez-la tout de suite ou je vous rance longue jambe.  
  
Béné : /Pathétique pour l'intimidation mais pour le courage j'y donne 10!/  
  
Aragorn : Vous avez vaillant coeur jeune hobbits...  
  
Béné : /Dix pour la phrase, dix pour l'intelligence, dix pour être beau et dix pour être mon ancêtre!/  
  
Babs : /Dix pour être complètement folle!/  
  
Ils avaient parler quelque peu et après lorsque nous nous sommes assis il paru remarquer notre présence.  
  
Aragorn : Qui êtes vous jeunes filles?  
  
Il regardait fixement babs, mais j'm'en fouttais parce que moi je le voyait et... très beau comme ancêtre et en plus...  
  
Béné : /IL EST INTELLIGENT!!!! MIRACLE!!!!/   
  
Babs : Je me nomme Babs et voici Béné.  
  
Aragorn : Êtes-vous parente à Gandalf?  
  
Babs (exaspéré) : Non! ben... en tout cas y vous expliquera si il veut...  
  
Béné : /Par une folle nuit d'été sur les terres immortelles.../  
  
Babs se tourna vers moi pour me foudroyer du regard ce qui eu pour effets que Aragorn ce tourne vers moi et me regarde de ses magnifique yeux bleus...ha magnifique je vous le dit!(#tuttuttut c propriété Arwen!# (Sais ben tu m'a po laissez finir!)) Il me regarda comme si j'y faisais penser à quelqu'un. po vraiment étonnant... Mais c yeux sont vraiment expressifs!  
  
Po étonnant qu'Eowyn soit tombé amoureuse de lui! Mais c po une raison d'essayer de le piquer à Arwen, et de tout manière si elle fait plus que se qu'on voit dans le film elle est morte!!!MOUAHAHAHAHA! En plus, y fait pas son âge! Mais détrompez-vous j'l'aime po (ben oui mais plus comme ancêtre que comme à je t'aime!!!), j'préfère MON Merry (po du tout possessive...).  
  
Ben en tout cas j'étais un peu nerveuse car (pk j'ai se tic là??? j'pourrait po juste me tortiller les mains???) nerveuse dit tic nerveux et le miens c je remet mes cheveux derrière mes oreilles et mes oreilles dit oreilles d'elfes. Il me regarda avec une pointe d'inquiétude et Babs fit une espèce de lien conférence à trois sauf que Bogorn pouvait po nous entendre...  
  
Bogorn : /Se pourrait-il qu'Arwen aie eu une fille??? Mais non... Mais elle lui ressemble tellement et en plus elle a plusieurs caractéristiques elfes yeux, oreilles.../  
  
Il se tourna vers Babs et remarqua qu'elle aussi abordait fièrement de magnifique oreille d'elf.  
  
Aragorn (retournant son regard dans mes yeux (bon d'acc les yeux de MON Riri sont cent fois plus sensas mais quand même ceux d'Aragorn le sont aussi... (en passant les hobbits eux s'en fouttent complètement donc il essaye de dormir (oui j'viens de remarque que je les avaient oublier...)))) : Vous êtes des elfes?  
  
Trop captivé par ses yeux tellement expressif (moins que Merry je le redit) je me rappelais plus ce que je voulait dire.  
  
Béné :...  
  
Babs (J'crois qu'elle était tanner d'attendre que je sorte la réplique...) : Êtes-vous un nazgul vert à pois roses?  
  
Aragorn (Oo) : Heu... non je ne le suis point. Pourquoi cette question???  
  
Babs : Ben, on n'est pas plus des elfes que vous un nazgul vert à pois roses.  
  
Face à cette brillante réplique Aragorn ce retourna et alla s'asseoir à la fenêtre. Nous nous sommes aller nous coucher. Mais avant bien sur nous avons honorer la tradition des millions de bonne nuit (c'est-à-dire parler jusqu'à ce qu'on aillent rien à dire).  
  
Babs (chuchotant) : c'est quand que tu vas commencer à "aller" dans les rêves???  
  
Béné (chuchotant) : se soir.  
  
Babs (chuchotant) : Chanceuse!  
  
Béné (chuchotant) : toi aussi tu peux le faire! Comme moi je peux aller dans les pensées!  
  
Babs (chuchotant) : Ouais mais y'a fallut que je te montre un peu comment.  
  
Béné (chuchotant) : J'te jure je vais tout t'enseigner se que je sais mais là bonne nuit sans ça tu pourras jamais aller dans les rêves de Pippin...  
  
Là Babs rougit. J'avais bien deviné ses intentions finalement...  
  
La nuit quand les Nazgul gueulent (d'après se que nous a dit Merry et Pippin parce que nous ben...)  
  
Quand les Nazgul crièrent tout le monde se réveilla...en tout cas presque tout le monde.  
  
Babs (sans se réveiller) : Hum...arrête de gueuler...Bénédou...veut dormir...  
  
Béné (sans me réveiller) : J'po crier... moi dormir...  
  
Babs (toujours po réveiller) : dsl...  
  
Et nous repartîmes vers le Pays des songes...  
  
À suivre... 


	10. Partie 9

ET voici la 9ème partie! Malheureusement elle est très courte et c pas là qu'on rencontre mes merveilleux cousin très éloignés, ja'i nommé les pitit Nazgull...  
  
Réponse au reviews :  
  
Lady Aurore ou Adelie : premièrement chias po ça veux dire koi hiddoire (lol)! Et oui ta pas rapport dans tes reviews. E toui chais qu'Aragorn est po à moi! Il vas bien mieux avec Arwen! Et... ARRÊTE DE CHANGER D'NOM!!!!!  
  
Kristie : La phrase " par une folle nuit d'Été sur les Terres immortelles" j'l'ai dit à Babs après qu'on aille été voir le trois ensemble et que j'avais vu qu'elle ressemblait à Galadriel... On étais cramper... En 2k merci pour toutes tes reviews! Et j'espère que mon histoire va continuer à te plaire!  
  
Et maintenant faites place à la :  
  
Parti 9 Et nous repartîmes vers le Pays des songes... Le lendemain je fut la première réveiller... (#comme d'hab koi# (on s'en fous alors dégage toi je veut po faire un conversation avec mon moi-même tout de suite! (#hey! chuis po ton toi-même mais Babs# (on s'en criss...)))) Bon comme je le disait j'étais le première levé. Je regardai la montre...  
  
Béné (chuchotant) : shit 5h! merde j'vai po être capable de m'rendormir en plus!!! OUIN!!!  
  
Aragorn (j'tais la première levé, lui y'é rester deboutte toute le nuit (#j'me demanderais plus jamais pourkoi té une lève tôt...# (non mais ta gueuleu! on s'en criss de toi! (#dsl mais je suis là en tant que conscience, personne qui fait des remarque nowhere et meilleure amie donc j'fai tou ce que je veux# (MAMAN PK J'AI COMMENCER À LA FAIRE PARLER!!!))))) : Il faut partir tout de suite réveiller votre amie, Pippin et Merry je me charge des autre.  
  
Béné (sourire machiavélique...cherchant quelque chose susceptible de faire peur à Babs...tien que diriez-vous de cette affaire rouge...) : Merry! (ba koi, chuis po cruel je préfère le réveiller en douceur qu'il se fasse réveille par le cri de mon amie... d'acc ça serait pire si c moi qui gueule puisque je cri comme une Nazgul, mais bon...)  
  
Merry : Quoi...  
  
Béné: Aller debout le paresseux, on a une longue marche!  
  
Merry c réveiller doucement et à commencer à ranger ces affaires. Alors je me tournait vers Babs (j'y laisse le soin de réveiller Pippin...)  
  
Béné (foutant l'affaire rouge avec des spot jaune dans ça face) : Hého, Babs faut ce lever!  
  
Babs : m'en fou!  
  
Béné : Fait juste ouvrir les yeux pour voir cette belle journée qui s'annonce (que faut-il po dire comme connerie pour éviter les soupçon...)...  
  
Babs (ouvrant les yeux et voyant l'espèce de face rouge avec deux spot jaune fait de tissus) : HAAA! c koi ça!!! Je te déteste!!!  
  
Béné : Vas réveiller Pippin si c po déjà fait... (lorsque vous savez que vous risquez de vous faire tuer par une Sabina enragée détourner la conversation sur Pippi...)  
  
Babs : Tout suite!  
  
Babs à bien sur réveiller Pippin. Puis nous sommes parti guidé par Aragorn (j'aime po Grand-Pas, le nom po le perso...) en qui Sam avait po du tout confiance (#comment peut-il faire confiance à une folle alliée sorti de Duglus (un peu comme notre asile municipal...) et pas à Aragorn qui est tout à fait intelligent??? (si je te dit que le monde s'en criss ou c parce qu'il est idiot tu te la ferme? (#...#))). Sam parlait à Doudou disant des chose comme : qui sait ou il nous amène, et s'il était du mauvais coté et blablabla, et Pippi, Riri, Babs et moi parlait. Finalement on c arrêter pour le second petit déjeuner. Et puis comme dans le film nous avons eu droit aux pomme...:  
  
Béné (goûtant la pomme) : Ouais une vrai pomme rouge!!!  
  
Babs : Pk tu pensais qu'elles étaient en plastique???  
  
Béné : Ben non. C juste qu'y en a qui sont comme les pommes vertes sauf un peu rouge, mais celles là sont vraiment rouge!  
  
Babs : Comment différenciez les pommes : écrit par Béné. Et bientot dans la même collection ; Toutes les sortes de chocolat et celle qui sont les meilleurs...  
  
Béné : Les pattes ; écrite par Babs...  
  
Babs : Et bien sur ; Quel est le meilleur thé glacé écrit par Béné et Babs!  
  
Bogorn : Taisez-vous! Cela me surprendrai si les cavaliers noirs ne vous avait pas entendu!  
  
Babs : /Barbant l'ancêtre.../  
  
Béné : /Hye!/  
  
Babs : /Dsl mais c vrai!/  
  
Béné : /Non/  
  
Babs : /OUI!/  
  
Béné : /Idiote!/  
  
Babs : /Stupide!/  
  
Béné : /Fraîche!/  
  
Babs : /Bitche!/  
  
Béné : /Conne!/  
  
Babs : /Folle alliée???/  
  
Béné : /Folle sushi-chef!/  
  
On se fit un tape m'en cinq. Et oui nous sommes folles et fière de l'être. Jouflu nous regardait peut-être un peu croche mais on s'en fouttais un peu.  
  
Après des heures interminables de marche nous arrivâmes au mont Brumeux. Pas très accueillant faut dire. Bogorn parti faire un petit tour de reconnaissance et nous ben on s'endormit comme Frodon. Ba koi faut po changé le court de l'histoire et de toute manière on avait po faim... 


	11. Partie 10

Bon je tiens ma promesse voici la 10ème partie en se beau dimanche ensoleillé ou il fait ni trop chaud ni trop froid (en 2k à Montréal!)! Par exemple si je met la onzième partie avant dimanche prochain il est probable que j'arrêtes des mettre à chaque dimanche parce que j'ai même po commencé à écrire la 12ème partie (j'avais écrit jusqu'à 11). En tout cas j'vais essayer d'écrire! Et aussi bonne chance à tous pour vos exams pour ceux qui en ont encore, sauf pour toi lady aurore... lol! Ha! Et aussi les paroles entre & (&blabla&) sont les paroles d'une de mes best (Médou) et elle fait office de petit diable... comme Babs fait office de petit ange... en quelque sorte... 2k voici la :  
  
Partie dix  
Ba koi faut po changé le court de l'histoire et de toute manière on avait po faim... Nous fûmes réveiller par les "sombres idiots" de Doudou... On c levé (#je crois que t'avais pas besoin de le dire# (oui j'avais besoin d'le dire alors ta gueule c mon histoire! si tu veux raconter ta version fait-le mais lâche-moi! (#T'avais juste à po commencer à me faire parler!# (j'viens de réaliser kekchose... (#Koi? # (Chuis supposez avoir un diable puisque toi t l'ange! (#Ne me dit po ke tu m'imagine avec des ailes, une harpe et tout le tralala? # (Ben oui, comment tu crois que té habillez en se moment??? (#NON!!!!!# (&Salut! Chuis ton diable sauf qu'a m'avait enchaîner... Mais le métal finit toujours par fondre... MOUHAHAHAHA& (Vas t'en toia on ta po sonner (oui moi je l'ai sonner! tu pourrais me débarrasser d'elle Médou? (C elle le diable...) (&no problemo!!! Viens là toia!!!& (#au secours!!! CONTALOUPE!!!!#(explication : Elle appelle son père papalou des fois et un jour j'ai mal entendu et ça a donné cantaloup alors depuis se temps elle l'appelle souvent cantaloup...)))))))))))))) puis voyant que les Nazgul arrivaient on a décidé de monter en haut avec les autres... Et on aurait aussi voulut sortir nos épées sauf que Bogorn ne nous en avait po donner donc on allait se battre à mains nues...  
  
Rendu en haut :  
  
Babs : Tu crois po que tu devrais faire ton concours de cris???  
  
Béné (faisant un signe de croix avec les doigts) : Lady Aurore (ou Adelie...) sort de se corps!!! (Non ça serait trop chien de le dire pk j'ai marqué ça...)  
  
Babs (soupir d'exaspération...) : Po dans se genre là! Juste comme crier pour en plus que bogorn se grouille, parce que même si tu cris plus aigue... ben c une voix de fille tout de même...  
  
Béné (à tous) : Bouchez-vous les oreilles! (En passant on était devant Merry et Pippin qui eux étaient devant Sam qui lui était devant Frodon qui lui était complètement derrière)  
  
Béné : HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!! (Aigue et long...très long... qui de vient super aigu quand elle voit les Nazgul arriver... qui arrête lorsqu'ils (Nazgul) passent devant sans la toucher...)  
  
Babs elle était aux prises avec un des cinq et Pippi, Riri et Joufflu étaient par terre...  
  
Béné : NON MAIS! ESPÈCE DE CHEEP! SEXISTE! RASISTE!!! MOI AUSSI CHUIS LÀ!!! NON MAIS C PO PARCE QUE JE CRIS PLUS AIGU QUE VOUS QUE VOUS DEVEZ NÉSCÉCERMENT M'OUBLIEZ PARCE QUE VOUS ÊTES JAL... HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!(Hé oui... y'en avait un qui avait décider de me poursuivre...)  
  
Bon moi j'essayait d'éviter le plus possible l'épée, mais quand té par terre... c un peu tof... ça fait que tu roules... et la majorité tu te trouve les yeux à coté de la lame... Finalement j'ai réussis à me relever pour ensuite être obliger de retomber par terre pour po me faire tuer...hihihi...  
  
Béné : /PUTAIN!!!! MAIS IL FAIT CHIER LUI!!!! SAB!!!! J'PEUX TU FAIRE JE NE SUIS PAS UN HOMME???? STP????/  
  
Babs : /NON ÇA VAS FOCKÉ L'HISTOIRE!!!!!!/  
  
Béné : /CÉ PO TOI QUI EST EN TRAIN DE SE FAIRE TUER PAR TON COUS.../  
  
Ma phrase est resté en suspense car mon merveilleux ancêtre mon sauveur mon héros (#ta gueule on veux le reste d'l'histoire!# (queset que tu fous là toia??? hé ou médou??? (&mmoufffff mafer-foi!!!!& (soupir... té un diable c sensé brûlé!!! (&ouais c vrai j'avais oublier! toi viens ici tu vas mourir grosse conne anorexique!!!& (#AIDEZ-MOI!!!!# (NON!!! MOUHAHAHAHA!!))))))) Est arriver et a flamber les piiitit nazgull. À notre grand bonheur à moi et babs parce que... ben quand té en train de te faire tuer... ben té heureuse...  
  
Aragorn : Vous allez bien???  
  
Babs : Appart le fait d'être presque morte parce que VOUS avez po jugez utile de nous donnez des épée à NOUS parce qu'ON a 13 ANS et qu'ON est des FILLES ça vas très bien!  
  
Aragorn : Désolé... est-ce un nazgull qui criait aussi fort???  
  
Béné : Non c moi! Même po mal à la gorge...  
  
Mais on a arrêté notre merveilleuse discussion car Sam venait de découvrir Frodon...  
  
Aragorn (prenant la lame) : C'est une lame de Nazgul...  
  
Béné : yé en train d'passer dans le monde de l'ombre! Faut vite se grouillez à Foncombe! À moins que vous sachiez comment l'gurérir?  
  
Aragorn : Non, cela dépasse mais compétence en tant que guérisseur... Là on est parti on à marcher pendant toute la nuit pis là vers l'après-midi on est arriver à la clairière des Troll... Bof grande marche mais bizarrement moi pis Sab on était po fatiguer... peut-être le fait qu'on marchait à coté de Riri et Pippi y était pour quelque chose mais appart ça... Ben en tout cas on a resté là assez longtemps jusqu'à la nuite pis :  
  
Bogorn (tu trouve tu bo bogorn? lol çam tentait... (Explication : la journée ou plutôt la nit ou Babs à trouver le surnom Bogorn (nan c po moi qui l'a trouver...) nous étions ben fatiguer alors on disait ça pis on arrêtais pas de cramper (à 2 h du mat c normal...))) : Sam connaissez-vous l'athelas?  
  
Les deux folles alliée qui se sont quesement fait tuer hier et qui sont po du tout fatiguer : Nous on connais. (Ba koi au bout de la 67ème fois tu connais un peu ça ressemble à koi non? lol)  
  
En faites cété surtout pour voir la première scène Arwen/Bogorn du film qu'on y allait....lol. On s'était trouver un petit coin proche et on attendait. Puis Bogorn est arriver à trouver la plante a commencé à coupé et :  
  
Arwen/Babs/Béné (les deux dernière en chuchotant) : Mais qu'est-ce que ceci? Un garde qui ne prend pas garde???  
  
Béné : /non mon ancêtre qui se fait surprendre pas mon autre ancêtre pendant la nuit qui s'en vont au camp sans même prendre le temps de s'embrasser les cheeps!/  
  
Babs : /Que veux-tu... c sa la vie! Et de toute manière ils ne peuvent se permettre aucun arrêt sans ça c la vie de Doudou qui serait en jeux...Même si elle l'ai déjà.../  
  
Béné : /Ouais mais quand même c po ju...OUIAS SE SONT EMBRASSER! PO LONGTEMPS JUSTE 5 SEC AVANT D'ALLER DANS L'CAMP MAIS C 5 SEC QUAND MÊME!!!!/  
  
Babs : /Essaye de penser moins fort et moins aigue stp!/  
  
Béné : /dsl.../  
  
On avait manquer la scène Arwen parle à Doudou, mais on s'en fouttait juste un 'tit peu. Après On est aller direct à coté de Pippi et Riri en attendant de voir se que Bogorn allait faire après. Là bien sur y'on commencer à parler en elfique (Bogorn/Belwen po Pippi et Riri...) et Sam à demander mais queset qu'ils disent (po comme ça mais ça va plus vite.)  
  
Béné : Ben la fille dit qu'il y a 5 (ou 4???) Nazgul à nos trousse, les autre à sait po ou y sont, là Grand-Pas dit qu'il veut y aller et qui va nous en voyer des chevaux mais la fille dit qu'elle est meilleur cavalière que lui donc que c elle qui y va. Et là c le retour en langue Commune.  
  
Sam : Comment savez-vous exactement se qu'elle a dit?  
  
Babs : On sait po, moi aussi j'ai compris en passant...  
  
En faite on sais po si c parce qu'on était des "elfes" ou si c parce qu'on avait vu le film beaucoup de fois mais on comprenait les paroles elfiques...  
  
Puis ensuite on aurait ben voulut se reposer mais les Hobbits voulaient absolument se dépêcher. Donc on a fait un compromit, on se repose une heure parce que sans ça on allait s'effondrer et ensuite on par et on fait po de halte jusqu'à temps qu'on s'effondre de fatigue. Sam à approuver ainsi que Aragorn (il trouvait que cété la meilleur idée (en tout cas meilleur que le "courir après cheval (version abrégé) " de Sam...)).  
  
Au bout d'une heure on est repartit... Pippi, Riri, moi et Babs on discutait. Puis lorsqu'ils ont été trop fatiguer pour parler (faisait environ 9h qu'on marchait) Sab et moi nous, nous sommes retrouvés derrière et on parlait. C alors qu'elle ma poser LA question... Une question que je ne m'attendais pas du tout à entendre!!! Non mais koi oui se faire poser cette question c un peu bizarre (Oo) quand d'habitude elle est dégoûtée quand tu parles de ça... En faites c peut-être le fait que ça aille été P (&Non mais ta gueule avec ton analyse et continu l'histoire sans ça on y seras encore demain!& (Dsl...))...  
  
Babs (chuchotant) : Tu crois que Pippin va m'embrasser un jour???  
  
Béné (en train de boire donc j'métouffe en même temps...) : QUAARRRRRRHHHHOI???????? HUMHUMFFF  
  
Aragorn : Es-ce que ça vas derrière???  
  
Béné : ouais...  
  
Babs : Bon tu me réponds?  
  
Béné (rougissant) : Heu... oui chuis sur...  
  
Babs : Comment peut-tu en être sur???  
  
Béné : Ba chai po moi... Une supposition?  
  
Babs : Queset que tu sais toi???  
  
Béné : Rien j'te dit!  
  
Babs : Aller dit le moi???... Dit moi po que t aller dans ses rê...  
  
Béné (la coupant) : Aille! Chuis pas une traîtresse comme Peter moi!  
  
Babs : Peter???  
  
Béné: Dans Harry Potter. Té le sales rat infeque qui mériterais juste de mourir noyer dans le lac lors de sa traverser! Ce sale petit stupide traître idiot fils...  
  
Babs (me coupant) : K, j'ai compris... Tu lis beaucoup trop toi!  
  
Béné : M'en fous!  
  
Babs : Mais ne nous écartons pas du sujet (Bénédicte : /Merde.../) pk t si sur de toi?  
  
Béné : J't'le dirais à Foncombe.  
  
Babs : Non tout de suite!  
  
Béné : Foncombe!  
  
Babs : Tout de suite!  
  
Béné : Foncombe!  
  
Babs : On c même pas quand on va y être!  
  
Béné : M'en vas le demander à Grand-Pas (que je déteste ce nom! non mais Grand-Pas?!?!? c koi ce nom à la con?!?!?! j'préfère Aragorn!)  
  
Babs : Hey! Aille! Non tu reste-là j'ai po fini de te... parler...  
  
Et oui trop tard j'étais déjà partie!  
  
Béné : dsl d'vous déranger mais, c quand qu'on arrive???  
  
Aragorn : Bientôt...  
  
Béné : v'là une journée on était rendu à 5 jour d'marche (bon d'acc ça serait logique de dire 4 jour mais puisqu'on avait po marcher toujours au même rythme j'pouvais po savoir, donc chuis pos stupide...) pis là c bientôt? Ha, des chevaux!!! Hihihi...  
  
Aragorn (nous regardant moi et Babs) : Est-ce que vous savez monter à cheval (c parce qu'y avait trois cheval donc fallait monter en groupe de 2 et ben évidemment les hobbit était un peu trop petit pour monter tout seul donc ça irait mieux si nous (un peu plus grande que les hobbit) savait monter à cheval...)  
  
Babs/Béné : Oui!  
  
Babs : /Heu... me semble que ta jamais fait d'équitation.../  
  
Béné : /Ouais pis? Toi té ben pourri en équitation!/  
  
Babs : /Ouais mais en en jugé par les aptitude de Dadalf avec Gris-Poil.../  
  
Béné : /Ben je pense la même maudite affaire!/  
  
Babs : /Ha ben oui!.../  
  
Bon nous avons finalement monté sur le cheval moi avec MON Merry et Babs avec SON Pippin et Aragorn avec Sam. Eux bien sur allait très vite nous on allait bon moyennement vite mais on se laissait jamais dépasser...  
  
Lorsque nous sommes arrivé à la rivière un peu avant que nous traversions je commençai à me sentir... oppresser... tellement que je me suis crispé. Merry qui avec moi sur le cheval me demanda ce qui n'allait pas :  
  
Est-ce que vous allez bien? Vous êtes toute tendu?  
  
Babs qui l'entendit se tourna vers moi.  
  
Béné : Non c rien j'ai l'impression d'être compresser comme si on m'étouffait...  
  
Babs : Moi c le contraire... C tout de même bizarre non? D'hab c presque la même affaire...  
  
Béné : ouais... frissonne c bizarre c redevenu correct juste après qu'on soit passer la rivière...  
  
Babs : Moi aussi maintenant j'me sens normal...  
  
Merry : C'est peut-être simplement du à la fatigue ou autre chose?  
  
Pippin : C'est vrai il faut dire que ça fait depuis longtemps que nous marchons ou que nous chevauchons.  
  
Béné : Ouais ça doit être ça...  
  
Donc c ainsi que nous arrivâmes à Foncombe un peu avant le soir.  
  
Béné : WOW! C beau ici!  
  
Babs : C magnifique tu veux dire!  
  
Béné : Même maudite affaire!  
  
Merry : Non y'a une différence entre les deux mots.  
  
Pippin : Oui mais l'endroit est magnifique ET très beau.  
  
Babs/Béné : C moi ou il pense la même affaire que toi? (Bien évidemment je demandais à Babs pour Pippin et Sab pour Merry pour moi...). Puis Glorfindel (bon je sais on le voit pas dans le film mais j'ai po d'idée pour des noms d'elfes moi!), un elfe, viens et puisque nous on étais po inquiète pour Frodon et que Pippin et Merry ne pouvait pas aller à son chevet parce que Sam y était déjà et que Aragorn était on ne savait ou il nous guida tout les quatre.  
  
Glorfindel : Voulez-vous manger ou vous lavez d'abord? (Po qu'on était sales mais bon...)  
  
Pippin/Babs/Béné/Merry : Manger!  
  
Glorfindel se mit à rire car nous avions parlé en même, même temps... Et on avait le même air affamé... 


	12. Partie 11

Et oui je met la onzième partie tout de suite comme ça j'vais pouvoir me consacrer plus à la 12ème partie! Et il fallait que je me détraumatise, car, j'ai faillit mourir (Qui à dit "dommage qu'as soit encore en vie?" (Moi! (Sort son bazooka : Qui? (-...))))... Quand vous détester les araignées, ver de terre et autre bibittes et que vous êtes obliger d'aller déracinés les plantes... c traumatisant.. Lady Aurore j'te conseille de jamais déracinés un jardin si tu veux pas crever d'une crise cardiaque...  
  
Réponse au Reviews :  
  
Kristie : Déranges pas que tu n'aille pas envoyer de reviews à l'autre partie! Mais pour ce qui est du "malaise" à cause de la rivière y'avait que moi (Béné) qui était comme ça. Babs elle était comme plus "libre"... C dur expliquer comme ça sans révélé un p'tit punch (faut ben un p'tit peu de suspense...) mais bon... À la 12ème partie ça vas tout être expliqué! Et dans la 12ème ou 13ème partie les sentiment vont être dévoilés!  
  
Maintenant acclamé bien fort la longue :  
  
Partie onze!!!!  
  
Glorfindel se mit à rire car nous avions parlé en même, même temps... Et on avait le même air affamé... Nous étions enfin arriver à la sale à manger (très belle, magnifique et très, mais vraiment très grande...) et Glorfindel s'excusa car tout avait été préparé dans une certaine hâte et que ce n'étais certainement pas un grand souper pour ceux qui ont fait une grande route et blablabla...  
  
J'étais assis à coté de Merry et nous d'eux on été assit en face de Pippin et Babs. Riri et moi étions en grande discussion du "qui était l'elfe, comment se faisait-il qu'elle connaissait Grand-Pas (j'ai hâte qui dise sont vrai noms lui parce que j'm'aproche d'la crise de nerfs a répéter se maudit nom à la con!), quelle lien avait-elle avec lui" et aussi de "pk des oreilles d'elfe avait subitement remplacer celle qu'on avait habituellement (moi et Babs po moi et Merry... (bien que les Hobbits aille les oreilles pointus...)), étais-ce pour cela qu'on pouvait comprendre l'elfique ou est-ce que ça n'avait aucun rapport" et d'autre sujet comme ça. Moi je faisait comme si je ne savais rien du tout et c'est assez amusent les genre de théories qu'on peut faire dans se temps là! Babs et Pippin eux était en grande discussion sur la... NOURRITURE! Et oui ça faisait à peine 5 minute qu'on était arriver qu'il parlait déjà de bouffe comme "ce qui est meilleur avec le jambon, le citron ou la lime qui est le plus surette, etc...". Les plats avaient été recouverts d'une petite serviette donc on ne savait jamais ce qui était dessous. Mais Glorfindel je sais pas pour qui ils nous prenais mais même si il y aurait eu 10 hobbit affamés ils n'aurait pas pus finirent! Y'avait du jambon, du poulet (ou kekchose comme ça...), du boeuf, du pain blanc et brun, des fruits de toute sorte, de l'eau, des vins, de la bière, des jus, etc... En tout cas un vrai buffet! C'était un peu Noël en avance....  
  
Béné : Hey! Babs regarde ce que j'ai trouvé!  
  
Babs (en parlant en même temps avec Pippi) : Non le miel c po... C koi ta trouvaille?... bon avec le jambon! Si tu me montre kekchose de dégeu t morte!... C meilleur avec du sirop d'érable! Non mais quand même....  
  
Béné : Se sont des FRAISES!  
  
Babs/Pippin : QUOI/KOI OU ÇA!!!! DES FRAISES!!!! À L'ATTAQUE!!!!  
  
Babs c quesement picther sur moi et ensuite Pippi et Pippie se sont partagé le plat...C'tu cute l'amour... lol  
  
Merry/Béné : Moi qui croyait qu'il/elle était le seul/seule qui pourrait commettre un meurtre pour avoir des fraises...  
  
Puis lorsque tous les plats furent découverts je commençais à préparer ce que j'allais manger. Sandwich au concombre et au fromage, deux tranche de jambon une miel ananas (très bon) et l'autre sirop d'érable ananas (très, très bon!) et comme je m'apprêtait à faire mon dessert Babs et Pippin se chamaillais pour savoir avec koi fallait mangé les fraise.  
  
Babs : Avec d'la crème fouetté!  
  
Pippin : Avec du sucre!  
  
Babs : CRÈME FOUETTER!  
  
Pippin : SUCRE!  
  
Merry : C'est bon avec les deux c juste qu'on n'est pas capable de savoir avec lequel c meilleur...  
  
Béné : Pfff... Non mais quel inculte! Regardé l'artiste.  
  
Je pris quelque fraise (une chance qu'il y avait plusieurs plat sans ça Riri et moi on aurait rien eu...) les est trempé dans la crème fouetté et j'ai sous poudré un peu de sucre dessus (c très bon! alors prenez po un air dégoutté... (J'viens de remarquer que maintenant que Babs (l'ange) est attaché et que Médou la surveille c beaucoup plus calme ici...))  
  
Les trois autres me regardaient dégoutter, et pas seulement à cause des fraises du reste aussi (ben oui koi... j'préparais tout en avance...). Bof... m'en fouttait un peu. Babs elle n'avait jamais voulu goûté à mes expérience et les autres je m'attendait pas à ce qu'il le fasse non plus.  
  
Pippin : C pas un peu... heu...pas appétissant?  
  
Béné : Pfff... C très bon messieur l'inculte!  
  
Babs (tout bas à Pippin) : Ouais quand tu veux mourir d'une indigestion c très bon monsieur l'inculte...  
  
Béné : J'po sourde! Alors si tu ne veux pas que je commence un foodfight excuse toi!  
  
Babs : Je m'excuse Ô grande maîtresse des mélanges de bouffe dégeu!  
  
Merry : Désolé mais c'est quoi une foofight?  
  
Béné : Une bataille de nourriture! Pis tu peut po savoir si c bon ou non ta jamais goûté!  
  
Babs : Quand j'serais suicidaire j'viendrai te voir!  
  
Merry : Moi je voudrais bien goûté...  
  
Babs : NON!!!! TU ES TROP JEUNE POU MOURRIR!!!!  
  
Béné : Hahahaha... (Sarcastique bien sur le Hahahaha...)  
  
Puisque MON très chère Riri RIEN qu'à MOI (moi possessive po du tout!!! Sarcastique??? non plus... mais ou aller vous chercher ces idées???) voulait vraiment goûté j'ai défait, coupé ou donner des morceaux de qu'est ce que je mettais préparé... À la grande surprise de Pippie et Pippi il n'est pas mort d'une indigestion, il a simplement trouvé ça délicieux et ma demander si je pouvais lui en préparé!  
  
Béné : Très chère Babs... T CASSER!  
  
Babs : C d'la triche (Pippi se mets à rire (je crois qu'il avait eu une conversation "tu trouve po que Béné ressemble à Merry dans le comportement???" avec Babs...) c ton alter égo masculin  
  
Béné : Wow tu connais ça???  
  
Babs : Ta PENSÉE misis!  
  
Merry : Qu'est-ce qui est de la triche???  
  
Pippin et Babs se mirent à rire ensemble. Merry regardait Pippin du regard " queset que tu lui a dit à elle toi???" mélangé à un regard qui tu. Moi je regardait Sab tu traditionnel regard qui tu à l'état pur et qui annonce que tu va bientôt mourir si t'arrêtes po... (#y fait même po peur ton regard qui tu à l'état pur...# lol regarde l'ange avec un regard qui tu à l'état pur #Heu... Glaps... et si je m'en allais me rattaché avant que Médou revienne des toilette???# lol oche la tête et regarde l'ange s'enfuir....) Mais beaucoup trop occupé à rire de nous ils ne voyais même pas nos beau regard...  
  
Merry (à moi) : Qu'est-ce qui est de la triche?  
  
Béné : Même si je le savais (mensonge, mensonge...) Chuis trop occupé à trouver une façon de tuée ma soeur ici présente.  
  
Merry : D'accord...  
  
Babs : Faites pas cette tête on a rien fait de mal!  
  
Pippin : Ouais... c'est vous qui vous imaginez des choses!  
  
Béné : Ouais... pis moi j't'un piiitit Nazgûll vert à pois rose...  
  
Merry : En passant Pippin je te conseille de te taire si tu veux pas que je dise le quelque chose dont tu m'as parler.  
  
Pippin : Glaps (ou avale de travers si vous préféré...) Heu... non ça vas!  
  
Babs : C koi le "quelque chose"? Vous savez les secrets à table c'es t pas poli!  
  
Béné : Toi avec les secrets tu ferais mieux de te la fermer avant que je te rentre dans le mur!  
  
Babs : Mais je suis innocente!  
  
Merry : Si toi tu est innocente moi je suis un Saquet de Besace...  
  
Béné : Brrr... Tu veux koi? Nous faire faire des cauchemars?  
  
Babs : C koi l'trip?  
  
Béné : Saquet de Besace= pas très gentil même si il ne sont pas très méchant...  
  
Babs : Ha d'acc  
  
Pippin : Mais il est apparenté je pense... grande tante du côté de la grand- mère de son cousin au 8ème degré (ceci est inventé...)...  
  
Merry : Et bien toi c'est Cousine de la grande tante du ton cousin au 2ème degrés (ceci aussi...)!  
  
Babs : C'est pas que c'est po intéressant mais on pourrait po parler de autre chose?  
  
Béné : Ouais parce que veut ben mais... bof... On aurait pu mourir en ne sachant po que vous étiez de sa famille et ça nous aurait po dérangé...  
  
Merry/Pippin : Désolé...  
  
Puis on parla de tout et de rien. Une heure plus tard nous sommes parti nous couchez sans nous douchez (j'vous l'ai dit on étais po comme des p'tis cochonnet d'France (heu... sur ce coup si j'ai po rap...)) Environ une heure plus tard (ce qui équivaut environ à minuit...) j'étais pas capable de m'endormir (chuis un petit peu nocturne vous voyez...), donc j'ai décidé de réveiller sab.  
  
Béné : Allez Babs! Viens prendre une marche avec moi pis après j'arrête de t'écoeurer!  
  
Babs : Vas la prendre toute seule ta marche, merde! J'étais en train de faire un rêve avec mon Pippichounet et qu'il m'embrassait.  
  
Finalement elle se rendormit...  
  
Béné : Pfff.... lâcheuse...  
  
Finalement puisque MADAME Sabina ne voulait po se lever j'ai décider dit aller toute seule.  
  
Je marchais un peu suivant les chantier (j'tais dehors...) lorsque je suis arriver sur un pont. C'étais malheureusement pas le pont ou il a la scène Arwen/Bogorn... Mais bon je me suis assis sur le bord et j'ai contemplé la chute. J'étais tellement perdu dans mais pensé que je n'entendit pas la personne s'asseoir à coté de moi, jusqu'à ce qu'elle décide de parler...  
  
Inconnu : Est-ce que ça va?  
  
Puisque je ne l'avais pas remarqué j'ai sursauté et je me suis retourné vers lui.  
  
Béné : fff... Merry tu m'as fait peur! Et oui je vais très bien merci! Pourquoi est-ce que tu me demandes ça?  
  
Merry : Je connais peu de personne qui se lève vers minuit pour aller contempler une chute...  
  
Béné : Et bien ça fait une de plus! Je ne fais que réfléchir. Chuis plutôt nocturne et Babs elle la nuit elle dort... plutôt elle rêve... hihihi... j'avoue qu'elle fait de très beau rêve... En tout cas pour elle... moi j'aurais pris quelqu'un d'autre...  
  
Merry : Pardonnez-moi mais je ne comprends pas vraiment...  
  
Béné : Ha... désolé... Promettez-moi de garder le secret par exemple!  
  
Merry : Que pourrais-je refusez à une si jolie demoiselle?  
  
Béné (qui a fortement rougis...) : Et bien ma soeur (ouais j'viens d'me rappeler qu'on est supposez être soeur...) est en amour avec Pippin... Et c'est à lui qu'elle a rêver...  
  
Merry : Ha d'accord je comprends!  
  
Béné : Mais vous que faites vous ici?  
  
Merry : Pouvez-vous me tutoyer s'il vous plait?  
  
Béné : Si toi tu le fait aussi!  
  
Merry : D'accord! Pour répondre à ta question je suis aussi assez nocturne... Et Pippin lui est comme ta soeur... Et il rêve aussi d'elle.  
  
Nous, nous mîmes à rire!  
  
Béné : Moi qui n'arrêtais pas de lui dire qu'il était pareil!  
  
Merry : Oui. Et moi j'essaye avec peine de forcer Pippin à lui donner un rendez-vous...  
  
Béné : Si il attend un signe d'elle il est plutôt mal parti... Puisqu'elle aussi attend un signe de lui...  
  
Et nous continuâmes à parler pendant quelque heure...  
  
Merry : Je crois qu'on devrait y aller! Puis-je te raccompagner?  
  
Béné : Même pas besoin de poser la question gros bêta!  
  
Merry : Excusez-moi madame mais je ne suis ni gros ni bêta!  
  
Béné : Cela reste à prouver!  
  
Merry : Essayer-vous de me provoquer par pus hasard?  
  
Béné : Pourquoi le ferais-je?  
  
Merry : Je n'en sais rien! Ha tiens voilà ta chambre (on avais marcher tout en parlant).  
  
Béné : Bon matin!  
  
Merry : Pardon?  
  
Béné : Hé bien puisqu'il est plus tard que minuit nous sommes officiellement le matin!  
  
Merry : C'est bien pensé! Bon matin alors.  
  
Et il tourna pour se rendre dans sa chambre (notre porte de chambre était proche du coin du couloir...).  
  
Babs : bâillement comme ça petite délinquante on prends des marche de minuit à 3 heures du mat?  
  
Béné : Hein? Yé trois heures du mat?  
  
Babs : Tu croyais qu'il était quel heure?  
  
Béné : 5h du mat! Non pour de vrai j'croyais qu'il était 1h tout au plus.  
  
Babs : Et qu'elle est la cause de se "retardement"?  
  
Béné : J'ai rencontré Merry, ou plutôt il m'a vu et on a commencé à parler.  
  
Babs : Tu lui as déclaré tes sentiments?  
  
Béné (j'passe au mode Narrateur absent (c.-à-d. le narrateur y'est po dans l'histoire... (NON!!!! VEUX PO QUI CRÈVE!!!! (Chuis en train d'écouter le premier cd et c'est le boute de chanson qui joue quand Bori crève... (NON!!!!!! MAUDIT ORQUES M'EN VO VOUS TUER!!!!!!!))))) Qui s'était approché de son lit (NON VEUX PO QUI PLEURE VEUX PO QUE SAM SE NOIT PRESQUE!!!! (dsl... C le boute the Breaking of the fellowship ou il (#NON MAIS TA GUEULE ESTI PIS CONTINU!# (queset que tu fous là toia? (&si elle t'écoeure po trop j'la mets en liberté conditionnel pour c'être bien conduit...& (Traîtresse...)))))Prit son oreiller et le garocha sur Babs.  
  
Babs : HEY! Laisses-moi! J'veux dormir!  
  
Béné : C'parce que v'là deux seconde tu me parlait....  
  
Babs : P't-être mais cété v'là deux secondes!  
  
Béné : Jamais je comprendrais cette fille...  
  
Babs : Parce que bâillement tu rebaîllement crois que moi bâillement en s'en décroché la mâchoire j'te comp... ZZZ  
  
Béné : Comment je fais pour rester amie avec elle? 'Mystère des codes génétiques certainement, ou simplement le destin...  
  
Puis Béné se coucha et fit de très beau rêve. (#On se demande même po qui qu'il y avait dedans pour qu'il soit bo...# (Ta gueule toia!))  
  
Le lendemain matin... Béné était en train de secouer Babs pour qu'elle se réveille... Tâche très dur lorsque nous savons que nous avons affaire à une experte en la matière de dormir, mais qui s'avère très facile pour quelqu'un qui est experte en la matière de réveiller le monde qui est expert en la matière de dormir... En clair Babs se réveilla très rapidement.  
  
Babs : 'el heur'  
  
Béné : soupir  
  
Béné prit le poignet de Babs enleva la montre qui y était et se l'attacha sur le poignet.  
  
Babs : Hey! Ma montre!  
  
Béné : À koi sa sert que tu en aille une si tu me le demande toujours! Et pour de répondre il est 8h!  
  
Babs : nonnnnnn veux po me lever d'abord....  
  
Béné : Ha que si grosse paresseuse! Aller prends ta robe de chambre on s'en vas bouffer!  
  
Babs (en remettant ses couvertures sur sa tête) : Nan!  
  
Béné arracha les couverture du lit et lança la robe de chambre. Dès que Babs lu enfiler pour être au chaud et avant qu'elle ne se recouche, Bénédicte lui prit le bras et la força à la suivre.  
  
Babs : CRUELLE! J'VEUX DORMIR! CHUI SUNE LÈVE TARD MOIA! PO UNE LÈVE TÔT COMME TOIA!!!!  
  
Béné : M'en fous! J'allais po bouffer toute seule dans la salle à manger et rester là jusqu'à 11h en attendant que MADAME se lève.  
  
Babs : J'veux dormir!  
  
Au même moment dans un couloir qui mène à la salle à manger mais différent que celui de Babs et Béné :  
  
Pippin : TU ES OBLIGER DE ME RÉVEILLER À 8 HEURES????  
  
Merry : Tu m'as dit que tu ne voulais pas manquer les repas.  
  
Pippin : OUI MAIS JE VAIS ME RETRAPPER AVEC LE SECOND PETIT DÉJEUNER ET TOUT!!!!  
  
Merry : Je m'en fous! Si tu crois que j'allais manger tout seul dans la salle à manger et rester là jusqu'à 11 heures en attendant que MONSIEUR daigne enfin se lever!  
  
Pippin : Je veux dormir!!!  
  
Alors que Pippi et Pippie finissais la phrase qu'ils avaient commencée en même temps, les deux groupes arrivèrent face à face. Puis après quelques secondes de silence les quatre amis se mirent à rire...  
  
Béné : Maintenant on sait que vous avez la même façon de penser! Manger ou dormir là et la question!  
  
Babs : Ta gueule!  
  
Béné : Pk? J'ai le droit de dire ce que je veux!  
  
Babs : Gr...  
  
Merry : Belle conversation! Pippin parle autant que toi quand il vient de se faire réveillé...  
  
Pippin : Gr...  
  
Merry et Béné se mirent à rire...  
  
Babs/Pippin : s'il vous plaît laissez nous tranquille!  
  
Béné/Merry : Une bonne raison d'abord!  
  
Pippin : Je crois que nous ne gagnerons jamais cette guerre Babs... Mieux vaut aller manger!  
  
Babs : À l'abordage!  
  
Ils entrèrent alors dans la salle à manger laissant (en passant maintenant j'écrit en narrateur absent (veut que c comme si j'était po là) puisque c'est plus facile pour moi) Merry et Béné seul devant la porte. Finalement il entrèrent à leur tour et s'assirent à côté tout en parlant de tout et de rien. Pippin et Pippie avait recommencer le débat sur "se qui est meilleur c'est ça avec cela". Ils mangeait gaiement et sans se presser. Jusqu'à ce que...  
  
Merry : Béné?  
  
Béné : Hum?  
  
Merry : Regarde bien la scène qui va suivre...  
  
Béné : Pk?  
  
Avant que Merry est pu répondre Pippin se mit à parler : Babs?  
  
Babs : Oui?  
  
Pippin : Hum... heu... J'aimerais pouvoir te parler se soir avant le souper...  
  
Babs : Pourquoi?  
  
Pippin : Heu... c'est justement de ça que je veux te parler...  
  
Babs : D'accord... ou est-ce qu'on se rejoint?  
  
Pippin : Proche du sentier qui pénètre dans la forêt, d'accord?  
  
Babs : Ok!  
  
Béné (chuchotant dans l'oreille de Merry) : Que dirais-tu d'aller espionnait ses deux tourtereaux?  
  
Merry (sourit malicieusement) : Pourquoi crois-tu que je t'ai demander d'écouter?  
  
Béné : Les grands esprits se rencontre!  
  
Ils finirent le déjeuner une bonne quinzaine de minute plus tard et se séparèrent pour aller (enfin) se laver. Béné et Babs allèrent dans leur chambre ou deux bains avait été préparer entouré chacun par un paravent.  
  
Béné : J'prends celui de droite!  
  
Babs : Si tu veux...  
  
Elles se lavèrent les cheveux tous en parlant et en jouant à "je ne suis pas un homme" ou "Arwen vas venger d'Aragorn qui a été tué par Sauron" ou bien "Elrond donne Anduril à Aragorn" (le p'tit frère de Babs à une épée vraiment longue (en plastique) de Nazgûll et un jour qu'on s'emmerdait on a joué dans la e salon avec l'épée... par contre l'épée (HON TOUT CUTE!!!!!! TÉ CUTE GOUGOU COMME ÇA!!!!!! (la chanson the black gates is close me fait tjrs cet effet là...)) de Nazgûll était l'épée des gentils... (#J'espère que personne ne vous a entendu...# (Fermes-là! sans ça j'vais voir Médou et j'y dit que t'as été michante avec moi! (#Blablabla espèce de bébé!# (Moins que toi! (#Qui est-ce qui chiale?# (Ta gueule!)))))) Sans la cape nounours (la robe de chambre avec des p'tit nounours servait de cape...) et l'épée de Nazgûll bien sûr...  
  
Après un petit heure ou elles s'était laver les cheveux elles sortirent du bain et virent qu'on avait mit de robes sur les paravents.  
  
Béné/Babs : WOAW!!!!! Elle est qu'elle couleur ta robe à toi? Rouge (Béné)/Bleu (Babs)! Les robes était (lol s'en vas chercher les croquis de robes (ba oui... faut ben que je les dessine pour m'en rappeler!)) n'étais pas vraiment des robes. Une chemise blanche donc les manche se terminait en v sur leur main où était mit par-dessus un corset soit rouge pâle (Béné) ou bleu pâle (Babs). Une crinoline (espèce de jupon ou il fait très chaud dedans qui se mets sous le jupon (je parle pas expérience... même si cété la moi de janvier ils faisait chose en dessous de ma robe...(on faisait un spectacle en Anglais l'année passer et j'avais une robe de paysanne...))), un jupon et une jupe blanche avec des espèces de vaines soit du même bleu que le corset (Babs) ou le même rouge (Béné). Très belle robe. Après les avoir enfilé elles sortirent de derrière le paravent et se regardèrent en riant.  
  
Babs : Elle te va bien! Mais comment les Elfs ont fait pour savoir qu'elle était notre couleur préféré?  
  
Béné : Penses-tu vraiment que je le sais?  
  
Babs : Non! Tu penses que Pippin va l'aimer?  
  
Béné (jouant l'ignorante) : Pk cette question sur Pippin?  
  
Babs : Bah... il m'a donné rendez-vous avant le souper...pour parler...  
  
Béné : Hou... tu m'avais po dit ça...  
  
Babs : Ben là j't'le dit...  
  
Béné : Pour te répondre il va s'évanouir devant tant de splendeur...  
  
Babs : Merci...  
  
Béné se mit à fredonner la chanson des Tynny toons sans s'en rendre compte (MOUHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!! (J'vais frapper la tête avant l'temps si ça continu... (&Ta gueule pis écrit!&))). Puis soudain en se rendant compte de se qu'elle siffle un sourire diabolique étire ses magnifique lèvres (nan j'me jette pas de fleur...) lui donnant l'air d'être le diable débarquer sur la Terre du Milieu (non, non j'te pique po ta job Médou!).  
  
Béné : Babs???  
  
Babs (se retournant et se méfiant de cet air diabolique (y'as de koi faut dire)) : Ouais...  
  
Béné : Tu penses qu'on... va pouvoir...  
  
Babs : Achève-moi tout de suite à la place de faire ça lentement!  
  
Béné : Ok puisque tu insiste... Tu crois qu'on vas pouvoir le surnommé Buster après que vous ayez parler Pippin et toi?  
  
Babs : Hein?  
  
Béné fredonne le chanson des Tynny Toons plus fort pour que Babs l'entende...  
  
Babs : NON! Pas ça par pitié!  
  
Béné : Nanana (Chanson des Tynny Toons en "nanana") C'est BABS (c vraiment le vrai surnom de mon amie... hey! J'ais pouvoir l'écoeurer avec ça... MOUAHAHAHA) et BUSTER bunny! Les Tynny Toons sont là pour vous et vos amis, la chanson est finie! Et il lui faut bien un deuxième surnom puisque toi tu en à deux aussi...  
  
Babs : Ta gueule!  
  
Béné : Hum... NAN!!!  
  
Béné se remit à chanter la chanson des Tynny toons...  
  
Mais les Babsou magicus (Heureusement il ne reste qu'un représentante à la race (#Au Bénédou follus aussi merci!# (Ferme-là toi ou je vais chercher la dernière représentante de la race Médou diabolicus!))) Sont malheureusement sujette à des colères violentes lorsqu'on les achale trop... Mais puisque les Bénédou follus les connaisse bien et non sont pas assez connes pour rester planter là à se faire pousser dans le lits pour une bataille puisqu'elle réfléchissent pour après être impulsive contrairement au babsou magicus qui sont impulsive pour après réfléchir (se qui donne malgré que le spécimen Bénédou Magicus soit plus fort une force égal... (Tu te souviens dans le lit d'eau? (Explication : on se bagarrait amicalement dans le lit d'eau de ses parents et on étais toujours poigné... faut dire qu'on arrêtais po de rire...)))Se pousse et ce qui fait que le spécimen Babsou magicus fonce dans le lit...  
  
Babs : TU VAS MOURRIR!!!!  
  
Béné : Faudrait peut-être que tu m'attrapes avant?  
  
Babs : CRÈVE SALE CONNE!!!!  
  
Béné : Tu sauras que je suis propre et plus intelligente que toi...  
  
Babs : GRRRRR!!!! JE VAIS TE DÉCOUPER EN PITITS MORCEUX LORSUQE JE T'AURAIS ATTRAPPER!!!!  
  
Bénédicte n'était par contre pas assez conne pour rester confiné dans l'espace de la chambre alors qu'on voulait la tuer... malheureusement Babs la connaissant elle aussi très bien fut avant à la porte...  
  
Béné : OK j'me rends! Que dirais tu d'une marche? (lol enlève tout objet sur la table d'ordi pour ne pas les détruire...)  
  
Babs : Ok... (lol vas chercher les bandages au cas ou...)  
  
Lorsque nous nous apprêtions à sortir je vit contre la porte deux bâtons (lol se mets à rire comme une folle et se frappe la tête contre le bureau tellement elle trouve qu'elle n'est pas subtile... (#Heu... queset qu'elle fout?# (&Me semble que c clair... elle se trouve po subtile...& (#oui mais pk?# (&à cause des bâtons!& (#oui mais c koi le trip des bâton!# (&Réfléchit un peu...& (#heu... HA!!!!! D'ACCORD!!!! en passant c ton tour de la frapper pour qu'elle revienne à elle# (≤ petit diable allonges sa fourche pique lol avec et s'enfuit se cacher dans le tiroir avec l'ange pour po se faire tuer...& (Bon j'ai fini de me petter la tête sur le bureau retournons à l'histoire!)))))))))) (NON PAS HALDIR!!!!!! VEUX PO QUI CRÈVE!!!! M'EN VAS VOUS TUER BANDES D'ORQUES STUPIDES!!!!!! (j'écoute le cd du deux et c la place ou Haldir se fait tuer pas un traître d'orques)) de marche. Il y en avait un comme qui ressemblait à celui qu'a Gandalf le blanc (fous un oreiller sa table d'ordi et se frappe la tête...) mais brun avec plusieurs veinures de bleu au lieu de blanc l'autre ressemble à celui à Gandalf le gris (se refrappe la tête de plus belle...) mais gris avec plusieurs veinures rouges au lieu de brun.  
  
Béné : Tu prends (HON!!!!! TOUT CUTE!!!!! CONITNU COMME ÇA SAM TÉ CAPABLE FAIT-NOUS PLEURER!!!! (la toon Samwise The Brave me fait toujours cet effet là...)) lequel pour aller marcher?  
  
Babs : As-tu vraiment besoin de poser la question?  
  
Béné : Laisse faire j'ai rien dit...  
  
Babs prit le brun à veinures bleu et Béné le gris à veinure rouge (VAS CHIER GOUGOU MOI JE VAIS TE TUER!!!!!!!! (dsl... encore la toon Samwise The Brave...)). Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à sortir quelqu'un cogna à la porte.  
  
Béné : Entrez!  
  
Quel ne fut par leur surprise de voir entré Arwen vêtu d'une belle robe crème.  
  
Arwen : Vous êtes bien les deux jeunes filles qui accompagnait Aragorn et les Hobbits?  
  
Babs était encore fixé par Arwen comme si elle lui rappelait quelqu'un (sa grand-mère et Gandalf (son beau-grand-père...lol!)) et Babs fit la même chose qu'elle avait fait avec Aragorn (genre conversation à trois sauf qu'Arwen attends po...)  
  
Arwen : /Elle ressemble tant à Gandalf... Et aussi a Galadriel... Mais cela ne se peut.../  
  
Béné : /Elle est intelligente/ (tous ceux qui disent qu'on est des jeunes filles, jeunes femmes, ado sont intelligent pour moi (Gandalf aussi même si il l'a pas dit...) Oui c'est bien nous pourquoi?  
  
Arwen se retourna vers Bénédicte et sursauta légèrement...  
  
Arwen : /Se pourrait-il que... Non elle ne peu pas être la fille d'Aragorn... Mais elle lui ressemble tant.../ Gandalf demande à vous voir. Je vais vous conduire à lui.  
  
Béné (parlant juste à Babs (J'ai trouver que ça pouvait porter à confusion pour ça que je le dit)) : /Est pas peur je te ressemble plus que je ressemble à Aragorn... Donc si chuis sa fille tu l'es aussi!/  
  
Babs : /Donc t po sa fille sans ça, ça voudrait dire qu'elle l'a oublier.../  
  
Béné: /I will remember you... will you remember me...  
  
Babs : /C'est koi ton problème?/  
  
Béné : /C dans un épisode d'Angel (j'écoute plein d'affaire...) Angel devient humain pis l'a il reste dans le lit une bonne parti de la journée, pis l'épisode s'appelle I will Remember you... Pis y'as une fille qui a fait un fic ou Buffy à l'avait eu un enfant mais qu'Angel lui avait fait oublier... C juste que ça m'as fait pensé à ça.../  
  
Les deux adolescentes (CHUIS INTELIGENTE (lol!)) se laissèrent guidé à travers Foncombe par Arwen en lui parlant. Elles devinrent très vite amie. Par cotre Arwen ne demanda rien à propos du peut-être lien de parenté avec Aragorn et Bénédicte. Lorsqu'elles furent rendu devant le porte de Gandalf elle les laissa.  
  
Arwen : Je dois y aller. Au plaisir de vous revoir!  
  
Béné : Au revoir!  
  
Babs cogna à la porte où logeait Gandalf. Celui-ci vint presque immédiatement ouvrir. Lorsqu'il vit Belwen 2ème du nom et Gris-PoilE il sursauta.  
  
Gandalf : Ou est-ce que vous avez eu ses bâtons?  
  
Béné : Heu... après qu'on se soit lavé ils étaient dans notre chambres pk?  
  
Gandalf : Vous êtes les deux magiciennes!  
  
À suivre  
  
Oui, oui je sais je suis cruelle... mais bon elle est déjà assez longue vous ne trouvez pas?  
  
Dans le prochain chapitre : Gandalf va-t-il expliquer qui sont les magiciennes? Ou va-t-il mourir parce qu"un Orques va lui avoir tirer une flèches dans le coeur? Est-ce que Pippin vas faire ça déclaration? Où va-t- il tomber endormi? Et est-ce vraiment une déclaration qu'il veut faire??? Pour le savoir faut que j'écrive la 12 partie! 


	13. Partie 12

Me revoilà pour la partie 12! Ça m'a pris une heure à faire! Et j'ai décidé par grande bonté qu'à chaque partie il y aura un conseil que j'aurais tiré de ma vie palpitante! Pour cette partie... : NE LOUEZ JAMAIS LE FILM LE CHÂTEAU C DE LA PLATITUDE À L'ÉTAT PUR!!!!! Merci de votre compréhension.  
  
Réponse au reviews :  
  
Arwen-cyn : Il y a quelque chose que tu ne comprends pas? Tu peut me le dire si tu veux je peux essayé de te d'éperdre! Et merci pour té encouragement et je suis heureuse que mon sens de l'humour te plaise!  
  
Adelie : Merci! En passant tu peut pas me poursuivre pour ça... T'as pas payer le droit d'auteure dessus, non?  
  
Et maintenant fini les blablatage, faites place à la :  
  
Partie 12  
  
Gandalf : Vous êtes les deux magiciennes!  
  
Béné : Hein?  
  
Gandalf : Quel sont vos éléments préférés entre l'eau, le feu, la terre et l'air?   
  
Babs : L'eau!   
  
Béné : Le Feu! Mais c koi le but avec vous êtes les magiciennes?   
  
Gandalf : Pas les magiciennes, les DEUX magiciennes...   
  
Babs : Oui mais c qui ça?   
  
Gandalf : Vous ne le savez pas?   
  
Béné : Laissez-moi vous rappelez kekchose... ON NE VIENT PAS DU MÊME MONDE!!!!   
  
Gandalf : Désolé... Mais entrer et je vais vous expliquer...   
  
Béné et Babs entrèrent dans la chambre et s'assirent dans un grand fauteuil. Gandalf s'assit en face d'elles.   
  
Gandalf : Bon, je vais essayé commencé par le commencement et je vais vous dire tout ce que je sais à propos des deux magiciennes. Pour commencer, les Deux magiciennes sont toujours deux, sont toujours des femmes et elles peuvent contrôler les quatre éléments principaux.   
  
Babs : Mais les végétaux ne sont pas considérer comme un des éléments principal?   
  
Gandalf : Oui mais cet élément est vivant vous n'avez aucun contrôle. Vous pouvez peut-être leur parlez ou communiquer avec eux mais pas plus. Pour continuez, vous avez un élément principal et un secondaire. Votre élément principal est celui que vous aimé le plus.   
  
Béné : Donc moi ça serait le Feu et Babs l'eau?   
  
Gandalf : Exactement. L'élément secondaire sera toujours pour l'Eau ; la Terre et pour le Feu ; L'air.   
  
Babs : pourkoi?   
  
Gandalf : ils vont toujours de paire. De même que si votre élément principal aurait été la Terre ou l'Air vous auriez eu comme élément secondaire pour la Terre : L'Eau et pour l'Air : le Feu.   
  
Béné : Ok...   
  
Gandalf : Il y a longtemps que des magiciennes n'ont eu l'Eau ou le Feu comme éléments principaux. Pour ce qui est des deux en même temps cela ne s'est plus produit depuis les premières Deux Magiciennes. Elles ont été les plus puissantes. Les bâtons que vous avez sont les leurs. Il ne change jamais. Ce sont eux qui trouvent les Deux Magiciennes. Se sont les premières qui les ont enchantés pour cela. Mais pour qu'il trouve les Deux Magiciennes il faut qu'elles soient toutes les deux ensembles et qu'elles se connaissent assez. Il servent aussi de... comment dire... (J'cherche, j'cherche mais j'ne trouve pas l'mot... (#Comme d'hab koi.... # (Ha toi fermes-là sans ça je t'arrache les ailles!))) Au début ils vous aideront à... contrôler votre pouvoir.   
  
Babs : Comme une sorte de catalyseur?   
  
Béné : De jour en jour tu m'impressionne, le savais-tu? Après le spatio temporel et l'alter ego masculin c'est le catalyseur!? Je vais mourir en paix puisque maintenant je sais que t intelligente...   
  
Babs : Tu vas mourir...   
  
Béné : C ça... tlm sait que je suis la plus forte!   
  
Babs : Pfff... C ça alors pourkoi tu t rendu tout à l'heure?   
  
Béné : Parce que...   
  
Gandalf : Ça suffit!   
  
Béné/Babs : Dsl...   
  
Gandalf : Non pas vraiment comme un catalyseur plus comme un....   
  
Béné : Quelque chose qui nous permets de ne pas déployer trop de puissance ou d'en déployer assez lorsque nous voulons jeter un sort sans nous empêcher d'en jeter inutilement?   
  
Gandalf : Oui c'est à peu près ça!   
  
Béné : Mais vous avez dit que les Deux première Magiciennes avait été les plus puissantes. Pourkoi?   
  
Gandalf : Leurs éléments principaux étaient l'Eau et le Feu comme vous.   
  
Béné : Oui mais ça fait (NON... PAS HALDIR!!! (J'écoute encore le cd 2 la toon ou Haldir se fait tuer par un maudit Orque à la lol remontre qu'elle est parfaitement québécoise malgré le faites qu'elle n'aille que 13 ans...!!!!)) Koi que se soit le Feu ou L'eau?   
  
Gandalf : Le Feu et l'Eau sont de puissants éléments. Ils peuvent êtres nos ennemis comme nos alliés... Il arrivait parfois que une des Deux Magiciennes aille un des éléments mais cela était rare...   
  
Béné : Simple question : il y a combien de temps que les premières on vécu?   
  
Gandalf : Bien longtemps. Il y a longtemps que nous n'avons plus entendu parler des Deux Magiciennes. Vous êtes les premières que je rencontre.   
  
Babs : Alors pourkoi (SNIF!!!!! TOUT TRISTE!!!!! Encore la même toon Samwise The Brave) vous savez beaucoup de chose sur elles???   
  
Gandalf : Les premières et plusieurs autre ont laissé des écrits. C'est... Sarouman qui les gardait. J'ai les ai lut avec attention. Sarouman ni voyait aucun intérêt. Mais, même si votre éléments secondaire est l'Air ou la Terre peu à peu votre élément secondaire deviendra celui de votre soeur...   
  
Béné : Heu... on n'est pas soeur!   
  
Gandalf : Votre soeur de pouvoir. Mais pour l'instant vous ne serez à l'aise qu'avec vos propres éléments...   
  
Babs/Béné : Est-ce que ça veux dire que...   
  
Béné : Je t'en pris continu puisque je crois que tu veux dire la même chose...   
  
Babs : Zda... Ta juste à lire dans mes pensée pis tu le sait...   
  
Béné : Ha dsl j'ai dit je crois? J'voulais dire je sais...   
  
Babs : C ça... Et moi chuis le pape Jean-Paul 2...   
  
Béné : Le pape est pas encore mort?   
  
Babs : Non... Sans ça j'aurais dit le nom de l'autre pape...   
  
Béné : Dsl... Faut dire que...   
  
Gandalf : S'il vous plait posez votre question au lieu de parler du...   
  
Babs : Pape... Bon alors la question... cété koi déjà?  
  
Béné (soupir d'exaspération...) : Puisqu'au début nous serons plus à l'aise avec nos propre éléments est-ce que cela veut dire que nous ne seront pas à l'aise avec un pouvoir qui utilise l'Eau pour moi et le Feu pour elle?  
  
Gandalf : Oui en quelque sorte. Sauf si ce pouvoir vient de votre soeur de pouvoir. Mais si, disons que quelqu'un utilise un pouvoir qui demande du Feu en votre présence vous vous sentirez plus... "Libre" alors que Babs sera oppressé.  
  
Béné : Donc c'est pour cela que quand j'ai passer la rivière je me suis sentis oppressé.  
  
Gandalf : Oui exactement.  
  
Béné : Alors si j'ai bien compris ; Les Deux Magiciennes "contrôle" les éléments principal et on peu communiquer avec les plantes si on veut... En bref s'est ça nos pouvoir?  
  
Gandalf : Oui, mais vous pouvez, dépendamment qui sont vos ancêtre ou vos parents, avoir d'autre pouvoir. Comme la télépathie à ce que j'ai pu voir. C'est d'ailleurs ça qui m'a mit en quelque sorte la puce à l'oreille (Bon chuis sur que Gandalf aurait pas dit ça mais j'trouvais rien d'autre à dire!!!).  
  
Babs : Ha vous aviez entendu?  
  
Gandalf : /Oui.../  
  
Béné : Comment vous avez fait?  
  
Gandalf : Une de mes... amies (Ouais, ouais c ça... dit tout de suite ton amoureuse! lol...) m'as montré quelques petits... trucs si on peut dire...  
  
Béné : Quelle amie?  
  
Babs : Tu de donnes un genre ou t réellement conne? Ha, ben non c vrai... Ta pas assez d'intelligente pour essayer de te donner un genre...  
  
Béné : Espèce de piqueuse de phrase!!! C moi qui dit ça!!! (C vrai tlm me pique mes phrases... Hein Adelie? lol! (Mais ça c parce que le monde sache que je suis intelligente et qu'il veule le paraître aussi alors il me pique mes phrase... (Ça c MA PHRASE alors PAS TOUCHE!!!!)))  
  
Babs : Pfff... C ça donne une preuve...  
  
Béné : T trop stupide pour créer kekchose de si sensé!  
  
Babs : KOI MOI STUPIDE!!!! VAS CHIER!!!  
  
Béné : Pas envie... Mais vas y à ma place si tu veux!  
  
Babs : Là c toi qui m'a piqué cette phrase!  
  
Béné : Non c toi qui me la piqué en premier!  
  
Babs : TOI!  
  
Béné : TOI!  
  
Gandalf : TAISEZ-VOUS!  
  
Béné/dans : Dsl...  
  
Béné : Mais... C qui cette amie?  
  
Gandalf : Une elfe de la Lorien plus précisément Galadriel...  
  
Béné : D'acc!  
  
Gandalf : Me je vous demanderais quelque chose... Vous ne devez absolument pas vous servir de vos pouvoirs! Il laisse une signature particulièrement visible lorsque vous n'êtes pas assez expérimenté pour la cacher... Et si Sarouman ou Sauron le remarque ils pourraient essayer de vous convaincre... Et c'est plus pour vous que je le dis... Je vais bien sûr essayer de vous aider, bien qu'un Istari et que les Deux Magicienne n'ont pas la même sorte de pouvoir ça demande le même genre de concentration. Vous aurez aussi une grande force physique et une endurance hors du commun. (Niark j'vais pouvoir écoeurer Gimli quand j'vais courir devant lui... (#Tut tut tut c méchant!# La ferme toi))  
  
Béné : Ok... Mais, maintenant que j'y pense... Pk les bâtons ne nous on pas trouver tout de suite? Nous nous connaissions bien avant Babs et moi et à ma connaissance on était des filles...  
  
Gandalf : Ça je n'en sais rien... (#Moi j'vais vous le dire... En faites c parce que lol y avait pas encore pensé!# (Ta gueule ou j'vais chercher Médou # (Tu vas jamais la chercher de toute façon! # (MÉDOU!!!! BABS M'ACHALLE!!! (&Aller Babs va-t-en je t'avais prévenu! & (#Mais j'ai rien fait! # (Niark Niark... Bon débarras!)))))))  
  
Babs : Peut-être que comme la télépathie et les oreilles, nos pouvoirs sont arrivés plus tard... Pour les rêves est-ce que tu avais essayé avant d'être au Poney? (Ponai! lol!)  
  
Béné : Ouais mais je te l'avais pas dit parce que ça marchait po...  
  
Babs : Parlant de rêve même si ça un minime rapport avec... ON EST À FONCOMBE!  
  
Béné (Jouant celle qui c'est rien...) : Zda j'le savais déjà!  
  
Babs : Tu sais très bien ce que je veux dire par là!  
  
Béné : Oui mais pas devant Gandalf quand même! J'tiens à mon intimité...  
  
Gandalf : Je crois que vous pouvez aller parler dehors. Si vous voulez savoir quelque chose venez me voir.  
  
Béné : Shit.  
  
Béné et Babs sortir mais heureusement pour Béné et malheureusement pour Babs c'était midi l'heure du dîner ou déjeuner pour les français.  
  
Arriver à la salle à manger elles virent que Merry et Pippi était déjà attabler. Par contre puisqu'ils semblaient en grande discussion elles décidèrent de rester entre elles. Mais...  
  
Babs : Si te plait! Bénédou! Si te plait! T missante avec moi!  
  
Béné : Non... la règle c la règle. Pas de télépathie sur Merry pour moi et Pippin pour toi. Comme pas de télépathie quand ça sert à rien.  
  
Babs : Oui je sais que moi j'ai pas le droit mais toi oui!  
  
Béné : NON! J'LE F'RAIS PO!  
  
Babs lui fit la pire grimace qu'elle pouvait faire... Et Béné lui répondit... Ce qui fit éclater de rire Merry et Pippin qui les regardait depuis qu'elles se disputaient...  
  
Merry : On dirait des enfants de 5 ans!  
  
Béné (regard noir) : Dit tout de suite qu'on est immature!  
  
Merry : Non, car si je le faisais je me traiterais moi-même d'immature puisque je le fais quelque fois avec Pippin...  
  
Pippin fit alors une grimace à Merry qui lui répondit...   
  
Babs : Après ça c'est nous les enfants de 5 ans... Au moins nous on se rapproche plus de cet âge que vous alors c vous les plus immature!  
  
Béné : Pour une fois chuis d'accord avec toi!  
  
Merry et Pippin firent des grimaces aux Deux Magiciennes et elles ne se privèrent pas de leur répondre... Enfin surtout Béné qui leur montra son atout secret dans se genre de défis qui dégoûte ou fascine le monde... (#&DÉGOUTE!!!! SURTOUT PAS FASCINE!!!!)#&  
  
Riri : MAIS C'EST QUOI ÇA? UN SERPENT?  
  
Pippi : Non... c'est une limace...  
  
Belwen 2ème du nom (ouais... on s'écoeure vite à mettre les même nom des fois...) : Non c'est ma langue bande d'abrutit sur deux pattes!  
  
Pippi/Riri : HEY!   
  
En faites l'"atout secret" de Béné était tout simplement sa très longue langue (c que je suis capable de la sortir de (lol s'en vas mesurer) 6,3 cm...)...   
  
Babs : Elle est même capable de toucher son nez avec!   
  
Merry : Tu nous montres?   
  
Béné : Avec plaisir très cher!   
  
Et Béné toucha son nez avec sa langue... Babs était dégoûté ainsi que Pippin et Merry, lui, semblait fasciné par cette langue qui paraissait si petite mais qui pourtant étais si longue... Puis il discutèrent tout les quatre jusqu'à la fin du dîner.   
  
Béné et Babs décidèrent d'aller se promener puisque c'était ce qu'elles avaient décidé de faire avant que Belwen 1ère du nom viennent les voir. Elle se promenèrent ça et là et arrivèrent à un endroit qui leur semblait familier. C'était un petit pont devant une chute (nan pas le pont ou Riry et moi nous sommes rencontrer). Puis Béné s'exclama :   
  
Babs reste là!   
  
Ensuite elle descendit du pont pour atterrir dans un milieu ou les fougères et les hautes herbes étaient dominantes. Elle s'accroupit et regardât Babs...   
  
Béné : Babs tu me vois?   
  
Babs : Non!   
  
Béné bougeât un peu vers la gauche et...   
  
Béné : Babs tu me vois?   
  
Babs : NON!   
  
Béné : Ok, maintenant recule un peu vers le nord... c ça reste comme ça... Tu me vois?   
  
Babs : NON MERDE J'TE VOIT PAS!!!!   
  
Béné se bougeât pour revenir à l'endroit ou elle était en premier.   
  
Béné : Et maintenant?   
  
Babs : NON J'TE VOIT PAS MERDE!!! C KOI TON PROBLÈME????   
  
Béné remonta prestement sur le pont.   
  
Béné : Regarde se pont et dit moi à koi il te fait penser?   
  
Babs : Hum.... HA!!! C LE PONT OU SE VOIT ARAGORN ET ARWEN!!!!   
  
Béné : pas trop tôt....   
  
Babs : Grrrr...   
  
Béné : Encore fatigué? (OUIAS GO LES ELFES DE LA LORIEN! (Cd deux, chanson The Horn burg le bout ou les Elfes arrivent pour aider les hommes à se battre contre les michants Orques...))   
  
Babs : Ta gueule ou je te bute!   
  
Béné : Dans tes rêves oui... Merde j'aurais pas du dire se mot...   
  
Il faut dire quand voyant l'air de Babs elle s'avait déjà ce qu'elle allait dire...   
  
Babs : Aller maintenant dit-le moi!   
  
Béné : D'accord, d'accord... La raison pour laquelle j'étais sûr que Pippin allait certainement un jour t'embrasser c'est que... Ben tu sais... Au Ponai Fringant chuis aller dans les rêves de Merry et...   
  
Babs : HON!!! Y RÊVAIS QU'IL T'EMBRASSAIT!!!! TOUT CUTE!!!! (NON HALDIR!!!!! dsl... (Bon là je vais arrêter d'écouter le cd en même temps que j'écris je croit...)) EST-CE QU'IL Y AVAIT UNE DÉCLARATION ENFLAMÉ AVANT?   
  
Béné (toute les teintes de rouge imaginable sur la planète passant sur son magnifique visage (ouais chais j'me jette des fleurs...)) : Heu... ouais....   
  
Babs : CAHNCEUSE!   
  
Béné : Ouais mais toi tu vas l'avoir en direct ta déclaration... Moi ça veut pas dire qu'il m'aime pour de vrai...   
  
Babs : Et qu'est-ce qui te dit que c'est une déclaration qu'il veux me faire?   
  
Béné (cherchant une excuse à 1000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000000000000000000000 à l'h) : Bah... y'avais l'air gêner et il te l'aurait dit si ça aurait pas eu rapport...   
  
Babs (septique) : Ouais... Bon c po que ça me dérange mais si on y allait chuis écoeurer de rester planté debout!   
  
Béné : Ouaip!   
  
Elles marchèrent pendant quelques heures jusqu'à ce qu'elles rencontrent Glorfindel (Y'as fallut trois fois pour que je marque po Haldir...) qui faisait du tire à l'arc (ouais, ouais chais comme ça c laite mais si vous étiez dans ma tête vous verrez pk j'fait ça).  
  
Béné : Bonjour! Ou plutôt bon après-midi (C ÇA SAM FAIT-NOUS PLEURER... (Promis après celle-là j'arrête de l'écouter...).  
  
Glorfindel : Bon après-midi à vous charmante demoiselle!  
  
Béné : /Pippin aurait-il de la concurrence? /  
  
Babs : /Merry aussi alors!/  
  
Béné : Vous faites du tir à l'arc? Vous êtes bon.  
  
Toutes les flèches étaient au centre.  
  
Glorfindel : Vous voulez essayez?  
  
Béné : OUI!  
  
Glorfi (c plus court comme ça...) : Vous savez comment vous servir d'un arc?  
  
Béné : Oui!  
  
Béné pris alors l'arc que Glorfi lui tendait et déposa les flèche à ses pieds. Premier tire Réussis. De même que pour le 2ème troisième et (VAS CHIER GOLLUM TU GÂCHE UNE SI BELLE CHANSON!!! (Elle est pas encore finie la toon Samwise The Brave!))Les autres. Jusqu'aux dixièmes ou, alors que Béné s'apprêtait à tirer :   
  
Babs : BOO!   
  
Béné : HEY! ESPÈCE DE CONNE ANOREXIQUE!!! C PAS PARCE QUE T JALOUSE ET QUE TU SAIS QUE JE SUIS LA MEILLEURE ET QUE TU VEUX ME FAIRE MANQUER MON TIRE, se retourne, qui d'ailleurs et correct, QUE TU DOIT ME FAIRE FAIRE UNE CRISE CARDIAQUE!!!!   
  
Babs : MOI JALOUSE? TOI LA MEILLEURE?   
  
Béné : OUI!   
  
Babs : PFFFF... 2k dit ce que tu veux JE suis la meilleure!   
  
Béné : LE FEU FAIT ÉVAPORER L'EAU!   
  
Babs : L'EAU ÉTEINS LE FEU!   
  
Béné : LE VENT EST PLUS FORT QUE LA TERRE!   
  
Babs : PFFFF... LE TREMBLEMENT DE TERRE S'EST PIRE!   
  
Béné : LES TORNADE C KOI D'ABORD?   
  
Babs : Rien du tout!   
  
Béné : 2K, MES télétobies sont meilleures que les tiens!   
  
Babs : Pfff... Tu veux rire? Une reine elfe et magicien blanc moi que j'ai!   
  
Béné : Moi une princesse elfe qui pourrait prétendre au trône de ta reine puisque c ça petite fille et un Reine de Hommes ainsi qu'un Roi de Hommes! Et MOI au moins j'ai po Gougou comme cousin... C un traître!   
  
Babs : Oui mais toi TES cousin sont des MICHANT!   
  
Béné : Au moins ils ne trahissent pas LEUR maître!   
  
Babs : Pippi yé plus cute que Riry!   
  
Béné : RIRY YÉ BEAU ET INTELIGENT!   
  
Babs : CHUIS PLUS VIEILLE QUE TOI!   
  
Béné : CHUIS PLUS FORTE QUE TOI!!!   
  
Glorfi : Sans vouloir vous offenser calmer vous un peu... Et Babs si vous voulez bien c'est votre tour...   
  
Babs : KOI? NON MOI J'LE FAIS PO!!!   
  
Béné : T'as peur que je sois meilleure?   
  
Babs : J'TE LAISSERAIT PO GAGNER!!!!   
  
Béné : Faut que tu joues pour qu'on le sache!  
  
Babs grommela quelque chose contre les "espèce de grosse conne fatiqante qui harcèle leur supposé amies pour qu'elles fassent quelque chose qu'elles ne veulent pas faire" (ça c sans les insultes...). Mais elle joua quand même et les réussis tous même si elle eu droit pour la dernière flèche au même traitement qu'elle avait fait subir à Béné.  
  
Babs : Qui c qui est le meilleure??? Hein? C MOI!!!  
  
Béné : PO VRAI! ON EST À ÉGALITÉ! NOS TIRE SONT TOUS PARFAIT!  
  
Babs : Oui mais d'hab moi j'ai po de visou!  
  
Béné : PIS!  
  
Babs : ÇA DIT TOUT!  
  
Béné : PO VRAI!  
  
Babs : OUI!  
  
Béné : NON!  
  
Babs : OUI!  
  
Béné : NON!  
  
Glorfi se mit à rire devant leur comportement des plus... comment dire... (#Immature? # (Queset que tu fous là? (#Puisqu'il n'y avait aucune preuve que j'avais été méchante# (2k d'après toi) puisque Médou était parti faire kekchose ben chuis remit en liberté conditionnelle!# (lol grommelle kekchose sur "les supposer diable qui sont supposer la protéger des missants anges mais qui fouttent rien en faites...)))) Immature (CONTENTE? (#Très!#)).  
  
Béné : Heu désolé...  
  
Glorfi : Non vous n'avez pas à vous excuser vous êtes jeunes et vous êtes des humaines.  
  
Babs : Queset qu'y on les Humains?  
  
Glorfi (rie en même temps) : Ils sont empressé!  
  
Babs : J'comprends on est pas immortel nous...  
  
Glorfi : Nous ne le sommes pas non plus, bien que nous vivions plus longtemps que vous. Mais cela vous dirait de faire la même chose, sauf avec des couteaux?  
  
Béné : Hum chuis partante!  
  
Babs : J'vais t'prouver qui c la meilleure!  
  
Béné : MOI!  
  
Babs : En rêve, ouais...  
  
Glorfi tendit 10 couteau aux jeunes femmes et comme de raison elle eurent tout deux un merveilleux score de tout bon et encore une fois aucune ne pu savoir qui était la meilleure...  
  
Babs : Tu triches! Tu peux pas avoir tout bon!   
  
Béné : Moi ça serait plus probable que toi, puisque comme tu l'as si bien dit tout à l'heure t'as pas de visou!  
  
Babs : HA... Je... heu...JE... VAS CHIER!!!  
  
Béné : Nan, tente po...   
  
Babs : Grrr...   
  
Glorfi (pour couper la merveilleuse conversation) : Vous semblez être très bonnes toute les deux. Moi je dirais que vous êtes égale. Mais je tiens à vous faire un cadeau puisqu'il est rare que les Elfes utilise des couteaux plus que des flèches je vous donne l'ensemble. Je crois que vous en aurez besoin...   
  
Béné : MERSI!!!! C ZENTIL!!!!!   
  
Babs : Arrêtes de te comporter en bébé!   
  
Béné : NAN!!!   
  
Puis lorsque Glorfi donna les couteaux avec une petite ceinture pour les mettre, les Deux Magiciennes partirent.   
  
Quelques minutes plus tard... Babs : BÉNÉ!!! YÉ QUEL HEURE?????  
  
Béné : Yé 6h (le souper est à 6h30) pk?  
  
Babs : MON RENDEZ-VOUS!!!! MERDE!!!!!!! VITE FAUT Y ALLER!!!!!!!!  
  
Béné : non faut que tu y aille...  
  
Babs : OUAIS C ÇA QUE JE VOULAIS DIRE.... 2K GROUILLE SUIS-MOI JUSQU'À CE QU'ON VOIT PIPPIN!  
  
Et les deux jeunes filles coururent jusqu'à l'endroit ou Pippin avait donné rendez-vous à Babs. Arrivant là-bas elles virent Merry et Pippin arriver en même temps tout aussi essoufflé qu'elle...  
  
Béné : Bon Merry et moi on vous laisse, je crois que Pippin veut te parler en privé!  
  
Babs : On se retrouve on souper! /J'te raconte tout... et toi écoute pas! Espionne pas!/  
  
Béné : /Ben oui... Pour qui tu me prends? /  
  
Babs : /Pour Béné.../  
  
Finalement Merry et Béné laissèrent Pippie et Pippi tout seul... En tout cas de quelques mètres, juste assez pour être caché et pourvoir les écouté.  
  
Babs se retourna vers Pippin et lui dit  
  
Babs : Je crois que tu voulais me parler? De quoi?  
  
Mais Pippin semblait figer et la regardait comme si... Nan j'le dis po! Faut deviner! (Ça s'ra po dur!)...  
  
Pippin (les pensé sont écouté pas Béné... Niark Niark...) : /Ce qu'elle est belle... Déjà sans cette robe elle ressemblait à un ange (Ok chias po s'il y avait des anges ou kekchose du genre mais je m'en fous!)... Mais là c'est une déesse.../  
  
Béné (tout bas à Merry) : Hon! Tout cute! Pippin est figé! Merry? Youhou!!!  
  
Mais Merry semblait hypnotiser par la beauté de Béné... Il semblait avoir perdu l'usage de la parole.   
  
Béné : Koi? J'ai kekchose dans la face?   
  
Merry (qui semble se réveillé) : Hein? Quoi? Non, non tu n'as rien, j'étais dans la lune...  
  
Béné : Ha! Il commence à parler chut!  
  
Pippin : Heu... je voulais te parler de... hum... je...  
  
Babs : Tu heu koi?  
  
Pippin : Bon aller je me lance.   
  
Et il se pitcha dans une rivière qui apparut soudainement! lol, non je déconne...   
  
Pippin : Bon alors je me lance (juste pour être sur de pas te mélanger). Je voudrais juste que tu ne m'interrompes pas... Babs je te trouve magnifique. Ta peau qui semble aussi douce que le velours, tes yeux me font penser au ciel d'été, ton nez unique tellement mignon, tes lèvres de couleur de pêche et la voix qui en sort semblant être une douce mélodie à mes oreilles... Tu ressembles à un ange tombé du ciel, à moins que tu ne sois une déesse... Je t'aime Babs... (Pour la déclaration c'était tof de faire ça... ben faut dire que je pense pas vraiment comme ça à ma meilleure amie... y'as fallu que j'écoute Evenstar, Twilight and Shadows ainsi que The council of Elrond"Aniron (Theme for Aragorn and Arwen)" pour être inspiré...)   
  
Babs : Ho... Pippin... je... Je t'aime moi aussi (chuis nul à chier pour le romantisme j'sais...).   
  
Et doucement sans vraiment savoir qui s'était approcher en premier vers l'autre ils s'embrassèrent... Pour séparé leur lèvres une ou deux minute plus tard à cause d'un petit cri joyeux de la part de nul autre que Béné qui n'avait pas pus se retenir plus longtemps de crier tellement elle trouvait que la déclaration était cute...  
  
Béné : HON!!!! TOUT CUTE!!!!! VOUS ÊTES TROP MIMI ENSEMBLE!!!! C'ÉTAIT PO TROP TOT QUAND MÊME!!!!! VOUS ÊTES MIGNON!!!!!  
  
Merry : ... désolé... j'ai essayé de la retenir mais... bon... je croit que personne ne peut retenir une folle...  
  
Béné (donnant une tape derrière la tête à Merry en même temps) : hey! C po comme ça qu'on parle à une dame!  
  
Merry : Tu es une dame maintenant?   
  
Béné : TU VAS MOURRIR SI TU CONTINU!   
  
Pippin : Ho, les amoureux arrêter de vous chicaner!   
  
Béné/Merry : ON EST PAS AMOUREUX!   
  
Babs : c'est ce qu'ils disent tous... En passant... t'était po supposez pas nous espionner?   
  
Béné : Oui, mais j'avais pas dit pour combien de temps!   
  
Babs : Un millième de centième de millionième de seconde je te gage?   
  
Béné : Nan. Un millionième de centième, de dixième, de millième de seconde.   
  
Babs : Mais bien sur... je suis bête!   
  
Béné : J'l'ai toujours dit!   
  
Babs : TU VAS MOURRIR SI TU CONTINU!!!!   
  
Merry/Pippin : Est-ce que vous dites toutes la même phrase lorsque vous êtes fâchées?  
  
Béné/Babs : Peut-être... Arrête de parler en même temps que moi toi! Non toi!!! Ha... VAS CHIER!!!! PO ENVIE!!! HA... CRÈVE SALE CONNE... GRRR... J'TE BOUDE!!! HARGH!!! ARRÊTE!!!!!!  
  
Merry/Pippin : Arrêtez de parler toutes les deux et le problème va être réglé...   
  
Béné : Ouais ça serait une idée... Merci d'avoir pas parler Babs...   
  
Babs : Hein? Dsl j'étais dans la lune...   
  
Pippin/Babs : Heu... vous n'avez pas faim?   
  
Merry et Béné éclatèrent de rire... Et les deux Hobbit accompagné par les Deux Magiciennes allèrent souper (ou Dîner pour les français)...   
  
Le souper se passa sans aucun imprévue ou n'importe quoi d'autre (&Dit plutôt que tes trop paresseuse pour trouver kekchose& (Met-toi po d'la partie toi aussi!)). Bientôt arriva le soir et tous allèrent se coucher... Enfin façon de parler puisque les deux jeunes femmes perpétuère, bien entendu, la tradition du mille et un bonne nuit. Après mille bonne nuit ou vers minuit...  
  
Babs : Mais, j'arrive toujours pas à croire que je sorte avec lui... qu'il m'aime aussi... qu'il se soit déclaré avant Merry...   
  
Béné : Arrête avec la dernière phrase sans ça...   
  
Babs : Sans ça koi?   
  
Béné : Trois mots...   
  
Babs : Hou... j'ai... non pas ça...   
  
Béné : Pippin...   
  
Babs : Non tu vas pas faire ça...   
  
Béné : Chou (le légume là...)...   
  
Babs : Non ça vas j'ai compris j'arrêtes!!!!   
  
Béné : Carotte... (Je vous jure que vous préféré rester dans l'ignorance... Même Adelie ne le sais pas...)   
  
Babs (traumatisez) : D'ACCORD J'ARRÊTES, MAIS DIT PLUS JAMAIS ÇA!!!!   
  
Béné : Ok... Bonne nuit...   
  
Babs : Bonne nuit...   
  
Puis environ 10 minute plus tard Babs s'endormit, mais Béné ne pu trouver le sommeil... Puis vers 1 heures de matin elle décida de prendre une marche comme la veille.  
  
Béné : Allez Babs! Si te plait!!!!  
  
Babs : Non j'veux dormir!  
  
Béné : S'te plait!   
  
Babs : Non je... ZZZZZZ   
  
Béné : Pfff... Lâcheuse!   
  
La Magicienne s'en alla, mais ce qu'elle ne vit pas quand elle eu fermé la porte c'est que Babs souriait et qu'elle était parfaitement réveillée... Et elle ne vit pas plus quelqu'un, ou plutôt quelqu'une la suivre comme une ombre...   
  
Elle alla comme la veille au même pont devant la même chute. La personne alias Babs alla dans les buisson ou, quelque minutes plus tard, quelqu'un la rejoignit...   
  
Pippin (alias le "quelqu'un") : Salut... On vient espionner?   
  
Babs : Non, j'viens vendre des cochons roses à poids vert à des Elf aux yeux jaunes en formes d'étoiles... Ben oui j'viens espionner...  
  
Pippin : Calme-toi...  
  
Et pour se faire il déposa un léger baiser sur ses lèvres...  
  
De retour à Béné...  
  
??? (Alias Merry...lol!) : Encore ici? Tu ne dors donc jamais?  
  
Béné : Ben oui je dort... et toi que fait-tu là?  
  
Merry : Peut-être que je m'attendait à trouver quelqu'un ici... Et toi?  
  
Béné : Peut-être que je m'attendait à ce que quelqu'un viennes ici...  
  
??? (Alias babs (c pas très fort là ou sont pour Merry et moi)) : HON!!!!  
  
Béné se retourna immédiatement à l'entente de se son. Elle chercha quelque instant, mais se dit qu'elle devait mal entendu puisque, lorsqu'elle lui demanda, Riry dit qu'il n'avait rien entendu... Finalement ils parlèrent longtemps comme la veille en balançant leurs pieds... Une trentaine de minutes plus tard un rire cristallin perça le silence de la nuit. Béné (c moi qui riait... (Po mon rire hystérique Babs et po peur....)) Du se calmer pendant plusieurs minutes avant de pouvoir avoir une respiration normale... Et ensuite elle contempla la chute en souriant en passant à l'histoire que Merry venait de lui raconter sur son enfance... Ils restèrent ainsi en silence jusqu'à ce que...   
  
Merry : Heu... Béné...   
  
Elle se retourna la regardant d'un air innocent et magnifique (quoique sur un visage comme le mien tous mes air son magnifique...).   
  
Béné : Oui?   
  
Merry (pensé écouté pas Babs) : /Elle est trop belle ainsi... si magnifique... Même le mot déesse serait trop faible pour la décrire... Ses lèvres semblent si douces... Elles sont douces... QUOI??? MAIS QU'EST-CE QUE JE SUIS EN TRAIN DE FAIRE!!!!!!!!????????/   
  
Et oui comme vous l'avez deviné Merry n'avait pu résister à la tentation d'embrasser doucement Béné sur les lèvres...  
  
Merry : Heu... Désolé... je...   
  
Mais il fut coupé par Béné qui l'embrassa une deuxième fois...   
  
Béné (après le baiser bien sur...) : Je t'aime Merry...  
  
Merry : Je t'aime aussi...   
  
Et pour la troisième (jamais 2 sans 3...lol!) fois du matin (oublier pas qu'il est environ 1h30) ils s'embrassèrent...  
  
Babs : HON!!!! TOUT CUTE!!!!!  
  
Aussitôt les deux amoureux se séparèrent pour voir arriver Pippi et Pippie...   
  
Béné : Queset que tu fait-là toia?  
  
Babs : Je te rends la monnaie de ta pièce... Tu m'as espionné, je t'espionne...   
  
Merry (à Pippin) : Et toi... il me semblait que tu était trop fatiguer pour pouvoir te levé?  
  
Pippin : Il n'y a que les fous qui ne change pas d'idée!  
  
Merry leva les yeux au ciel d'exaspération en même temps que Belwen 2ème du nom.  
  
Pippin : C'est pas tout mais il faudrait aller se coucher il se fait tout de même tard... Nous vous raccompagnons gentes demoiselles?  
  
Babs : Bien sûr puisque c'est si bien demander!  
  
Et s'est ainsi qu'il se rendirent devant la prote de la chambre des deux jeunes femmes dont on ne sait pas la race (Hommes ou Elfs???). Et après un dernier baiser ils se séparèrent pour aller dormir... Mais avant de s'endormir Béné réalisa quelque chose...  
  
Béné : Pourkoi Glorfindel a dit qu'on allait en avoir besoin?  
  
Et elle s'endormit...  
  
À suivre Voici ma plus grande parti!!! Chuis fière d'elle! Elle fait 20 pages (sur microsoft)!!! Ça m'as pris une heure la faire!!! Et en passant... I LOVE REVIEWS!!!!  
  
Petit bonus : Puisque je voulais po rende plus non romantique la déclaration de Pippin le déconnage que j'avais l'idée de faire se trouve ici :  
  
Pippin : Bon alors je me lance (juste pour être sur de pas te mélanger). Je voudrais juste que tu ne m'interrompes pas... Babs je te trouve magnifique. Ta peau qui semble aussi douce que le velours, tes yeux me font penser au ciel d'été, ton nez unique tellement mignon (sauf quand elle à le rume...Niark!), tes lèvres de couleur de pêche et la voix qui en sort semblant être une douce mélodie à mes oreilles... Tu ressembles à un ange tombé du ciel, à moins que tu ne sois une déesse... Je t'aime Babs...   
  
Babs : Désolé... mais... Mois je ne t'aime pas! La personne qui a volé mon coeur est...ELROND! Avec ses cheveux tellement coiffé laidement... Son air bête et sa stupidité... Je l'aime!!!   
  
Pippin : QUOI? Et moi alors! Dans le scénario on est sensé sortir ensemble?   
  
Babs : Oui mais... il faudra le changer car je ne t'aime plus... Adieu Pippin je m'en vais me marier avec Elrond...  
  
lol... dsl... cété trop tentant! 


	14. Partie 13

Bejour!!! Voilà le merveilleux chapitre 13! Mais avant que vous puissiez le lire…

Premièrement désolé mais pendant les vacances ça ne seras pas à chaque Dimanche parce que entre le cinéma, les soirée vidéo, les sortie entre amie (y'en a déjà une qui à durée une semaine… en 2k de lundi jusqu'à samedi…), la Ronde (parc d'attraction pour ceux qui connaissent po), le chalet de mes grands-parents, ma famille, ma piscine creusé et tout et tout j'aurais po beaucoup de temps pour l'ordi et même là j'vais plus lire des fics qu'autre chose… désolé -- mais n'ayez craintes je vais revenir en force à la rentré.

Deuxièmement : J'ai finalement trouvé le moyen de mettre en italique, gras, soulignés les textes! Donc :

Les textes i_taliques_ sont les pensé;

Les caractères **Gras** les paroles de Babs;

Les caractères soulignés les paroles de Médou;

Le conseil de lol ('Blier po que je vais en faire un à chaque partie!) : Lorsque vous venez de vous baignez et que vous n'êtes pas encore sèche n'allez pas flattez le chat ou le chien… Parce que vous aller avoir plein de poil sur vous… Et s'est pas vraiment agréable…

Réponse au Reviews :

Arwen-cyn : J'te jure que si je le pourrait je te le dirais… Mais… Bon… La seule chose que je peut dire c'est qu'au départ c'était : Merry et la carotte et Pippin et le chou... Et si ça traumatiserait po le monde je le dirais… Parce qu'imaginer deux folles, avec pour l'une (moi… hihihi) 5 thé glacé (NESTEA ça va de soit! (LE NESTEA AU POUVOIR!!!!)) Et l'autre 4, à 11h en train d'écouter la version longue du premier… bah c po bo à voir… Et je peux vraiment pas le dire parce que même Adélie qui à connaissance de tout nos délire à moi et à Babs sur le SDA ne le sait pas… Alors dsl…

Adelie : Connais-tu le mot jocke (2k si oui ça paraît po…)? Cété pour rire! Po besoin de me dire de manger de la # cété une jocke! Et regardes j'ai dit la même chose pour Babs et elle m'a pas dit de manger de la # tout simplement parce qu'elle avait compris que c'était un jocke…

Kristie : Chuis contente que la déclaration de Pippin te plaise… Ça été dur… Parce que faire ça sur ta meilleure amie… C'est tof! J'voulais parler des cheveux mais je trouvais rien (J'étais pas pour dire que ses cheveux ressemblait à ceux de Gandalf (même si c vrai (pour la texture)) parce que c po vraiment romantique) … Pour la vie de couple… Ben pour l'instant je ne sais pas trop… La seule chose c'est qu'on va être possessives!!! Niark Niark!!!Surtout Babs… Pauv' Diamond quand on va la rencontrer… Niark! Mais bon j'espère que cette partie va te plaire! On revoit ton cher Frodon (même si c'est assez brièvement…)…

Dreamsou : Ça ta déranges tu que je t'appelle comme ça? Et puis de toute manière vais t'appeler comme ça quand même… Niark! C trop long pour moi Moon Light of Dreams… J'vais m'fouler les doigts si je l'écris trop! lol! 2k je suis contente que la déclaration de Pippin et de Merry t'aille plu et que tu les ailles rerererelue! En passant pour la fic ça marche toujours? Est-ce que t'as gardé le titre que j'avais proposé? En 2k Babs et moi on a aimé chatter avec toi #lol se tape la tête sur le bureau pour une raison inconnu de tous sauf dreamsou, babs et elle (2k dreamsou si tu comprends pas, ça seras ta tête qui frapperas la prochaine fois ma table d'ordi, à moins que je le fasse pendant que j'écrit…)#. En 2k on a trouver ça le fun que tu pense les mêmes affaires que nous (je me retiens de pas me frapper la tête… vous ne saurez jamais comme c'est dur de résisté à une tentation qui est comme un instinct de survie pour vous… #lol regarde pensivement le poteau de son lit… donne un coup… (WA!!! C'est super! En plus ça fait po trop mal et j'ai même po besoin d'mettre un oreiller!!!! Maintenant j'vais me frapper là et ça vas vraiment être ta tête qui va être la prochaine à taper le bureau si t'a po catcher un peu plus haut! (Nan chuis pas masochiste mais avoue que t'aurais envie de faire la même chose Dreamsou!)))#! Oublies pas pour la fic tout de même! J'espère que cette partie va te plaire! Même si y'a moins de romance! En 2k tu vas être heureuse c'est l'apparition de Bori !!! Dsl si y va être un peu con (po que je l'aime po parce que j'l'aime bien même si je préfère Fari et encore là je préfère Riry! (Zda…)) (--) mais bon j'vais faire en sorte d'améliorer ça est po peur!!!! !!! Mais la faut que j'arrêtes de parler sans ça ma réponse vas être plus longue que ma fic (elle fait déjà une demi page sur Microsoft!)!!! En 2k à plus!

Partie 13

Il était 11h30 demi quand Béné se réveilla (chuis peut-être une lève-tôt et une couche-tard mais ça empêche pas que des fois j'fait la grâce matinée et il faut que je récupère des fois… (La preuve aujourd'hui me suis levé à 12h25 en mettant coucher à 11h30 la veille…)). En faites c'est Babs qui réveilla Béné en tombant après s'être enfargé dans les couvertures qu'elle avait jeter par terre lorsqu'elle s'était décidée à se lever… Ou plutôt les insultes que lançait Babs à ses couvertures…

Babs : Maud### mar### de cr### de taba### d'o### de couvertures de ####### de ca### de…

Béné : Épargne donc ces pauvres couvertures…

Babs : Vas chier toi la…

Béné : Hey la frue fallais po se lever si tétait fâché contre le monde entier… Alors calme-toi! Parce que moi aussi je sais sacrer…

Babs : Grrrr… Yé quel heure?

Béné : Hum… 11h38…

Babs : Pis t'étais po encore lever? Nihanihaniha… Bon que dirais-tu d'aller manger?

Béné : Ouais…

Elles s'habillèrent et se rendirent dans la salle à manger déserte… Aucun amoureux en vu… Lorsqu'elles finirent de manger vers 12h30 (bah koi… on a pas le droit de parler?) elles décidèrent de sortir dehors. Se promenant un peu dans Foncombe elles assistèrent à la "retrouvaille" de quatre Hobbits… Ou en clair Merry, Pippin, Sam et Frodon se serrant de leur bras parce que ce dernier (Frodon) était sauvé… Elles décidèrent de les laisser entre eux et partir à la recherche de quelqu'un à espionner... Ou si vous préféré d'aller espionner Gandalf et Elrond dans leur petite discussion… (Ouais chais on espionne beaucoup… Mais est-ce de notre faute si nous sommes de nature curieuse? **(Oui!**)). Lorsque les Deux Magiciennes arrivèrent quelle ne fut pas leur surprise lorsqu'elle compris que c'était d'elles qu'ils parlaient…

Elrond : Vous en êtes sûr? Ces deux enfant ne…

Gandalf : Adolescente…

Elrond : Pardon?

Gandalf : J'ai dit adolescente… Je crois qu'elles n'aiment pas qu'on dise qu'elles sont des enfants… En faites surtout l'une d'entre elles… Et on dit que les murs on des oreilles…

Et n'avait pas tord de dire cela car Babs essayait en grande peine de laissé ça main sur la bouche de Béné pour qu'elle ne gueule pas "ON DES ADOLESCANTE MAUDIT D'MARDE!!!! QUAND EST-CE QUE VOUS ALLER CATCHER ÇA????".

Elrond : Bon alors, vous êtes sûr que c'est adolescente sont les Deux Magiciennes? Elles sont jeunes et… elles semblent… un peu trop impulsives…

Gandalf : Bien sûr qu'elle sont jeunes. Elles n'ont que 13ans. Et oui j'en suis sûr… Je sens parfaitement leur aura de pouvoir et même si elle est faible à cause qu'elles n'utilisent pas leur pouvoir je la sens parfaitement lorsqu'elles sont proches et elle est très puissante…

Béné : _Je crois qu'on est démasqu_

Babs : _Nan pas pour vrai…_

Elrond : Mais êtes-vous…

Gandalf : Vous êtes suspicieux simplement parce qu'elles ne sont, comme la totalité des autres, sauf les premières, pas des Elfes. Aurais-je tord?

Elrond : Mais bien sûr… Je suis beaucoup trop sage pour m'arrêter sur de telle futilité telle que les différence entre races…

Béné : _Ouais c ça… Et moi chuis une naine des ravins…_

Babs : _???_

Béné : _Dans les LanceDragon, un livre que je lit _(très bon d'ailleurs… (En passant je lit énormément aussi… 2k comparativement à la totalité de mes amies…))_, les nains des ravins sont des… comment dire des nains en quelques sorte… attardés…_

Babs :_ Ha!!! D'acc!_

Gandalf : Moui… Bon passons (NON GANDALF MEUR PAS PO!!!!! NON PAUV TIT HOBBIT QUI PLEURE!!!! J'VIENS VOUS CONSOLLER MOI! (Cd un The Bridge of Khazad-Dum (j'ai juste dit que j'allais arrêter d'Écouter le cd 2 po le 1… MOUHAHAHAHA))). Allez-vous les convoquez, elles aussi, au conseil?

Elrond : Ne trouvez-vous pas que cela ferais bizar? Deux adolescentes au conseil, de plus des femmes?

Gandalf : Justement je crois que cela serait… en quelque sorte… instructif pour tout le monde… (Il a triché… Il a regarder dans le script… s'est pour ça qui dit ça… **(Ta gueule pis écrit! Ou dit pk tu dis ça **(hey! J'vais po dévoiler tout de suite l'histoire tout de même!!! Sans ça il n'y aurait aucun punch!!!)))

Elrond : D'accord vous les préviendrez?

Gandalf : Je crois que je n'en aurais pas besoin.

Béné : _Là s'est sûr qu'on est démasqués…_

Elrond : Vous pouvez partir.

Avant que Gandalf ne sorte, les deux jeunes filles voulurent s'enfuir mais, c'était sans compter que Gandalf pouvait être très rapide et qu'il les rattraperaient par le col de leur robe au détour d'un couloir.

Gandalf : Vous devriez apprendre à ne plus espionner… Surtout lorsque vous avez des pouvoirs et que vous voulez espionner un Magicien.

Béné : Ben là… C'est pas de notre faute c'est dans notre nature!

Gandalf : Promettez-le!

Babs : SIOUPLAIT!!!!

Gandalf : Promettez-le!

Béné : Ok je promets qu'on n'espionnera plus…

Babs : QUOI?? MAIS PK TU DIS ÇA!!!!

Béné : Rappelle toi la dernière fois que j'ai dit kekchose du genre…

Babs (sourire machiavélique) : D'accord je promet aussi!

Gandalf (suspicieux) : D'accord.

Béné : Mais vous avez dit que toutes les Magiciennes avant nous avait été des Elfes sauf les premières?

Gandalf : Presque toutes. Des fois il y avait une Elfes et une Femme mais lorsque la femme mourrait l'Elfe perdait ses pouvoirs. Elrond est un peu… Comment dire? Il pense un peu, beaucoup, que les Elfes sont meilleurs que les autres… Comme beaucoup d'entre eux malheureusement…

Béné : Real Elfs Power! (Explication : Les "vrais" Elfs pour moi et Babs son Driel, Belwen, Haldir (pk Peter à fait crever le plus beau des Elfs, Hein? Comparé à Haldir, Lalas c'est de la marde d'oliphants (dsl pour les fans de Lalas…) (en passant le surnom d'Haldir est… #tambour# BODIR!!! Et c Babs qui là trouver (comme ceux de Bogorn et Belwen…(c elle qui avait fait le changement Wenwen pour Belwen)))) et les Elfs qui forgent Anduril la flamme de l'Ouest ou si vous préféré l'épée qu'Aragorn à dans le trois ou encore l'épée qui fait presque la longueur du cheval d'Aragorn (si vous regardez bien lorsqu'ils sont rendus au Porte Noires et lorsque Bogorn fait son discours vous allez voir!)

Gandalf : Que voulez-vous dire par là?

Béné : Hein… Rien du tout!!! C'est kekchose de secret…

Gandalf haussa les sourcils. Celle-là semblait vraiment être folle. Mais bon que pouvait-il y faire? De toute manière il avait besoin d'elles. Car même si elles étaient folles elles étaient puissantes et semblaient pouvoir être calmes quand elles le voulaient…

Gandalf : Mais, je crois devoir vous changer en grenouilles puisqu'il est arrivé quelque chose à Frodon…

Babs (sans reprendre son souffle) : HEY!!!! C'EST PO D'NOTRE FAUTE!!!! C'EST ARAGORN QUI NOUS À PO DONNER DE POIGNARDS OU D'ÉPÉES!!!! VOUS ESSAYERAIS VOUS DE VOUS BATTRE À MAIN CONTRE DES NAZGULLS QUI ONT DES ÉPÉES DE 2 MÈTRE DE LONG SANS VOUS FAIRE TUEZ!!!!! NON MAIS QUAND MÊME!!!! CHANGER ARAGORN EN GRENOUILLE C'EST DE SA FAUTE!!! SI ON AURAIT EU DES POIGNARDS LES NAZGULLS SERAIT MORT POUR DE BONS!!!!!!! ÇA FAIT QUE V'NEZ PAS VOUS FÂCHER CONTRE NOUS PARCE QUE GRAND-PAS N'AS PAS JUGEZ BON DE NOUS DONNER DES POIGNARDS!!!! GRRRR!!!!

Bien que Béné pouvait crié longtemps et aigu quand elle le voulait (J'jure que s'est vrai c'que j'viens d'écrire!) Babs elle avait le don extraordinaire de pouvoir parlez ou plutôt crier un flot incessant de paroles quand elle le voulait. Béné aussi mais elle devait concédé que Babs lorsqu'elle criait sur quelqu'un elle avait plus de souffle…

Gandalf : _Elle est comme une rivière… Parfois très calme elle coule doucement et 5 minutes après elle va si vite que vous êtes entraîner… Et l'autre à un tempérament de feu en tout temps… Finalement je me demande qui est plus folles des deux… _D'accord, pardonnez-moi. De toute manière j'ai trop besoin de vous pour vous transformez en quoi que se soit.

Béné : Désolé pour cette folle en colère elle s'est levé de pieds gauche… Au point d'en vouloir même au pauvres petites couvertures… Qui sait si elles auraient survécu si je ne serais pas intervenu…

Babs : Tu veux que je te hurle dessus à toi aussi???

Béné : Non parce que tu sais très bien que je hurle plus fort et plus aigu!!!

Babs : Grrrr…

Béné : Es-tu capable d'aligner 5 phrases sans dire un "Grrrr…"???

Babs : Grrrr…

Béné : Dois-je interpréter cela pour un oui ou pour un non? Parce que contrairement à toi je ne parle pas couramment le Femme des Cavernes… NON À L'AIDE!!!! GANDALF CACHEZ-MOI!!!! ELLE VEUT ME TUER!!!! JE REONNAÎTRAIS CETTE LUEUR PARTOUT!!!! AU SECOURS!!!!! HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA… AILLLE C KOI TON PROBLÈME!!!! VAS MOURIR SALE CONNE!!!! J'VAIS T'ENVOYER EN ENFER AVANT QUE T'AILLE LE TEMPS DE DIRE AIDEZ-MOI PUISQUE… HEY!!!! LÂCHEZ-NOUS!!!!! IL Y EN A UNE QUI DOIT MOURIR!!!! (Pour ceux et celles qui n'ont pas compris : Béné insulte une Babs déjà en colère. La dites Babs lui lance un regard meurtrier. Béné connaît bien se regard et va se cacher derrière Gandalf. Béné se met à hurler. Babs décidé de la frapper. Béné dit "Aille!" et décide de se venger. Gandalf les attrape et les soulèvent de terre (ouais je sais ça à po l'air comme ça mais Dadalf est super fort…) avant qu'elles s'entre tu seulement parce que l'une s'est levé du pieds gauche et que l'autre veut ça vengeance. Pour ceux et celle qui veulent un résumé plus détaillé dites-moi le dans les reviews…)

Mais bien sûr Gandalf n'avait aucunement l'intention de les lâchez avant qu'elles ne se soient calmées.

Gandalf (prends se voit de "Bilbon Saquet! Ne me prenez pas pour un magicien de pacotille et blablabla…) : VOUS ALLEZ VOUS CALMÉES!!! ET MÉCONTEZ ATTENTIVEMENT! ARRÊTEZ DE VOULOIR VOUS ENTRETUEZ À TOUT BOUT DE CHAMPS! ET LORSQUE VOUS ÊTES EN COLÈRE ESSAYÉES DE VOUS CALMÉES! VOS POUVOIRS MERCHENT AVEC VOS SENTIMENTS! LORSQU'UNS DE VOS SENTIMENT EST TROP FORT VOS POURVOIRS VONT IMMÉDIATEMNT CE DÉCLENCHEZ!!! ET PUISQUE VOUS NE LES CONTRÔLEZ PAS VOUS NE POURREZ PAS LES ARRÊTEZ!!!

Béné/Babs (ayant l'air d'un enfant de 5ans qui viennent de se faire gronder parce qu'ils ont fait kekchose qu'ils ne devaient pas faire et qu'ils ont fait quand même (mais description de sentiments sont toujours aussi précise!)) : dsl… on a pas voulut vous fâchez… on recommencera plus…

Gandalf après s'être assuré que les Deux Magiciennes étaient effectivement calmées les relâchât.

Gandalf : Et maintenant que je n'entende plus parlé de vous avant le souper ou alors je vous transformerai vraiment en crapaud!

Béné : Pour Babs vous serez pas capable…

Gandalf : Et pourquoi donc?

Béné : Z'el c tu moi? J'disais ça de même…

Babs : Dans l'art de paraître subtil ou de détourné un conversation t'as juste 0. Moi au moins je suis meilleure que toi!

Béné : Ha oui? Et pourquoi, "très chère"???

Babs : Hé bien, puisque Gandalf est écoeurer de nos disputes, même si il sait que maintenant on va faire plus attention, et que je viens dans "cr" une autre il est parti donc il demanderas plus rien…

Béné : Hé bien "très chère", tu sauras que le réponse que j'avais donner était justement pour que tu parte une "chicane"…

Babs : C ça… #se concentre pour lire dans les pensées… voit quand faites elle ne ment pas…#

Béné : Tu vois…

Babs : D'accord, j'avoue sur ce coup tu as été meilleure que moi…

Béné : Je suis toujours meilleure que toi!

Babs : Ouais, c'est ça…

Béné : En plus tu doutes???

Babs : Fermes-là!

Béné : Et pk?

Babs : PARCE QUE CHIUS ÉCOEURER DE T'ENTENDRE PARLER À TOUT BOUT DE CHAMPS!!! MERDE TU PEUX PAS TE TAIRE UNE FOIS DE TEMPS EN TEMPS???? NON MAIS MERDE!!!! ÇA DEVIENT FATIQUANT!!!!!!

Béné : CALMES-TOI TOI!!! MERDE T'ARRÊTES PO DE GUEULER!!!! FATIQUANTE!!!! C TU DE MA FAUTE À MOI, SI MISS S'EST LEVÉ DU PIED GAUCHE OU QU'ELLE N'A PAS LE SENS DE L'HUMOUR???? ET PUIS, ÇA SERT À QUOI D'ESSAYER DE TE RÉSONNER DU PENSE JUSTE À TOI!!!! SI TU ME CHERCHE M'EN VAIS PREMENER LOIN DE TOI!!!!!!!!!!!

Babs : MOI AUSSI!!!!

Et s'est ainsi que les deux Magiciennes partirent chacune dans le sens opposé de l'autre. Elles se promenèrent seules jusqu'à ce que se soit l'heure du souper. Au lieu que se soit le traditionnel souper à quatre (Pippie, Pippie, Riry et Belwen) il y au un espèce de gros banquet (comme dans le livre pour ceux et celles qui l'ont lut) avec réunis autour Elfes, Hommes (sans Bogorn comme dans le livre…) et Nains et des Hobbits (dois-je rappeler que c'est la race de Merry, Frodon, Sam et Pippin?). Bien sûr les Deux Magiciennes allèrent s'asseoir à côté de leur amoureux respectif qui étaient tous deux assis l'un en face de l'autre et qui eurent tôt fait de remarquer que les que les deux amies s'ignoraient superbement.

Merry (qui commençait à être tanner du petit manège) : Bon alors, que s'est-il passer.

Béné : Rien.

Pippin : Pourquoi vous vous ignorer, alors?

Béné : Pour rien. Seulement ELLE frue comme d'habitude…

Babs : Moins pire qu'ELLE qui arrêtes pas d'achaler le monde…

Béné : MOI au moins j'me choque po pour rien…

Babs : J'me choque po pour rien non plus!!!!

Béné : T'aurais pus m'avertir que ça te "fatiguait" que j'arrête pas de parler!

Babs : J't'l'avais dit!

Béné : Non justement!

Babs : OUI!

Béné : NON!

Babs : OUI!

Béné : NON! SANS ÇA J'AURAIS ARRÊTEZ!!!!

Pippin : Arrêtez de vous chicaner pour rien et essayez de régler vos problèmes avec maturité.

Merry : Et s'est toi qui dit ça?

Pippin : T'as rien à me reprocher toi!

Merry : En tout cas plus que toi t'as en m'en reprocher!

Pippin : Ha oui?

Merry : Oui!

Pippin : Prouves-le!

Béné/Babs : Bon s'est fini vos gamineries?

Merry/Pippin : Et les votre?

Béné/Babs : Quand vous, vous aurez fini!

Merry/Pippin : On a fini justement!

Babs : D'accord… J'avoue que je suis un peu sur les nerfs depuis se matin et que j'ai pas été correcte…

Béné : J'avoue que c'est vrai que des fois je parle un peu trop… On fait la paix?

Babs : J'vais t'emprunter ton expression mais, top-là ma sœur!

Pippin : Vous voyez c'est pas si difficile!

Babs : Ha toi fermes-là!

Pippin : Donnes-moi une bonne raison?

Comme bonne raison Babs ne fit que l'embrasser doucement.

Merry : Elle s'est déjà comment si prendre!

Béné : Merry?

Merry : Oui qu…

Il fut couper par deux lèvres douces poser sur les siennes…

Le reste du souper se passa dans la bonne humeur avec quelques interruptions par pensée dans le genre : _Regarde Elrond! Comment il fait pour être aussi bête en tout temps? _Ou encore : _T'as vu comment Lalas à mit ses cheveux derrière ses oreilles? Vraiment il ressemble trop à Médou! _(HEY!!!! JE RESSEMBLE PAS À CET ESPÈCE DE BLONDASSE... (Calme Médou… Si tu ressemble à Orlando tu ressemble à Lalas! (OUI MAIS ON DIRAIT UN FILLE !!!! (T une fille justement! (GRRRRR!!!! (C'est moi ou elles n'ont que se à la bouche???)))))) (En passant dsl mais avouez que des fois Lalas ressemble à une fille...).

Puis lorsque le souper furent fini elles furent escorter (pauvre de nous… lol!) jusqu'à leur chambre par Merry et Pippin et après maint baiser de bonnes nuit (une cinquantaine pour ceux qui se demande) elles allèrent se "couchez" pour ce levé environ une heure plus tard (minuit) pour aller espionner le scène Bogorn/Belwen (1ère du nom bien sûr!). Car bien qu'elles aillent dit à Dadalf qu'elles n'espionneraient plus, les Deux Magiciennes n'avaient pas dit pour combien de temps (Je sais chuis trop intelligente pour quelqu'un de 13 ans… **(Arrête de te venter pour rien… **(Tu sais koi Babs? J'me demande vraiment pourkoi t l'ange alors que tu me tortures… **(Peut-être parce t'as pris le chemin de l'enfer alors ce que je dis te tortures? **(Non, s'est pas ça… Attends minute. MÉDOU!!!!!! VIENS ICI MINUTE!!!!! (KOI??? J'ÉTAIS EN TRAIN DE DORMIR MOUA!!!! #lol claques des doigts# HEY MES CORNES!!! MA QUEUE!!!!! MA FOURCHE!!!! OU SONT-ELLES!?!?!?!?!? (Ben puisque je trouvais que Babs ressemblait plus a un diable que toi et bien j'ai échangé vos rôle! (C PO JUSTE!!!** (Tu vas pouvoir dormir en paix comme ça! ** (Ha… alors dans ce cas… J'accepte!)))))))))). Rendu au lieu ou Béné avait vérifié que tout serais parfait pour espionner les deux jeunes filles attendirent que les deux amoureux daigne enfin se montré. Lorsque enfin il arrivèrent ils s'embrassèrent doucement et amoureusement **(Zda… **(Ta gueule!)). Une minute plus tard…

Babs : _Me demanderais plus jamais pourquoi ta beaucoup de souffle, faut juste les regarder s'embrasser… ça fait koi? 1 ou 2 minutes qu'ils s'embrassent et ils sont pas encore morts?_

Béné : _Hahahaha… Très drôle! J'hilare! Je suis morte de rire!!!_

Babs : _Bah pk tu me parles encore d'abord?_

Béné : _Est-ce qu'un jour tu arrêteras de niaiser?_

Babs : _Le même jour que toi!_

Béné : _Vraiment j'aurais jamais du t'apprendre à répliquer…_

Babs : _Comme si j'avais attendu que tu me le montres…_

Béné : _Ta gueule ils commencent à parler!_

Belwen (l'elfique seras mit entre blabla) : Vous souvenez-vous de notre première rencontre?

Bogorn : J'ai cru que je m'étais égaré dans un rêve.

Belwen : De longues années ont passé. Vous n'aviez pas alors les mêmes tourments. Que vous avais-je dit?

Bogorn : Vous avez dit vouloir vous lier à moi, abandonnant de se fait l'immortalité de votre peuple.

Belwen : Et c'est ce que je ferai. Je préfère partager avec vous une existence humaine avec vous qu'affronter les âges de ce monde toute seule. Belwen donne à Bogorn son magnifique collier que tlm voudrais avoir (dites-moi qui n'a en jamais rêver??? Aller donnez-moi des noms! (J'parle des filles par exemple…)) Je choisis une vie mortelle.

Bogorn : Vous ne pouvez m'offrir cela.

Belwen : C'est à moi de décidé à qui donner ma vie… Tout comme mon cœur.

Et après cette merveilleuse déclaration d'amour ils s'embrassèrent de nouveau. (Pour être sûr d'avoir exactement les mêmes paroles j'ai du rewinder au moins 50 fois… et l'écouter avec les sous-titres… brrr… ça casse tout le romantisme…) Béné et Babs s'apprêtaient à s'en aller lorsqu'il se séparèrent de nouveau (pour ceux ou celles qui veulent savoir ça a pris 7min 38 sec (lol!)).

Belwen : Aragorn pourrais-je vous posez une question? (Mouarfff… on se demande laquelle… dsl si vous savez pas c que moi ça fait des mois que ça tourne dans mon esprit…)

Bogorn : Je répondrais à toutes vos questions (sais chuis carrément nulle quand je veux faire dans le romantisme (PARDONNEZ-MOI CHERS ANCÊTRES POUR CETTE NULLITÉ!!! PARDONNEZ-MOI!!!!!PARDONNEZ-MOI!!!!! #lol continu de déliré…# **(y'as qu'une chose à faire… #Babs diable empoigne la tête de lol et la frappe sur le poteau…# **(Thank's Babs j'pense que je devrais dormir un peu plus longtemps moi…))))…

Belwen : Les deux jeunes femmes avec lesquelles vous avez voyagé qui sont-elles?

Béné : _Moi votre descendante et l'autre la descendante de ta grand-mère _(Driel (oui, oui c'est la grand-mère d'Arwen bande d'incultes!!!))_ et de Dadalf…_

Bogorn : Tout ce que je sais sur elles se sont leurs noms, leurs âges, qu'elles étaient avec Gandalf et qu'elle sont très, comment dire…? Très (merde j'trouve pas ce que j'veux dire… grrr… (Missante Babs passer une semaine avec toi ça déteint sur la mémoire… lol!)) Énergique (C'est po du tout ça que je voulais dire mais c'est juste ça que je trouvais… (-Aragorn : vraiment comme auteure té pas terrible… -Ha non!!! L'ange pis l'diable c correct mais les persos non! À part pour Merry…))

Puis ils s'embrassèrent à nouveau, Arwen soulagé sur un certain point (si vous savez po lequel c'est que vous avez la mémoire d'un poisson rouge…). Puis au bout d'environ 6minutes 16secondes les Deux Magiciennes voyant que les deux amoureux avaient fini de se parler et qu'ils allaient certainement s'embrasser jusqu'à ce qu'ils se séparent (ou meurent étouffés…) s'éclipsèrent calmement pour aller, cette fois, véritablement se coucher.

Le lendemain matin les deux jeunes filles se réveillèrent tôt et en même temps. Elles se préparèrent et sortir de leur chambre vers les 9h (va dire que le conseil est à 10h…) et allèrent manger. Puis vers 9h20 elles se dirigèrent vers l'endroit où allait se tenir le conseil "secret".

Babs : Est-ce qu'on laisse notre esprit "ouvert" à toutes pensée?

Béné : Ok… Si tu veux.

Babs : En passant toi, est-ce que tu trouve que le conseil est si secret que ça?

Béné : Manquerait plus que Sauron le sache…

Babs : Tu vois Soso qui arrive au conseil : Désolé j'ai 30 minutes de retard mais, voyez s'est dur de prendre forme humaine c'est pas donné à tlm surtout sans l'anneau et ensuite de venir du Mordor jusqu'à Foncombe à pieds… Tu vois Elrond qui réponds: Mais vous n'étiez pas invitez… Sauron : Désolé j'ai du recevoir l'invitation de quelqu'un d'autre. Alors puisque je ne suis pas inviter j'm'en vais au revoir!

Béné :_ Après ça elle dit que je parle pour rien et que j'écoeure le monde?_

Babs : Chuis po sourde!

Béné : Tu sauras que quand on fait de la télépathie té po obliger d'être po sourde…

Et c'est sur cette découverte (lol) qu'elle pénétrèrent dans le lieu ou allait se tenir le conseil "secret" **(Arrêtes avec tes maudits " une fois c correct on est po aveugles! **(Sais bien, mais j'ai le droit de le faire quand même!)). Les Deux Magiciennes s'assirent l'une à côté de l'autre, Béné à côté de Bogorn et Babs à côté d'un Homme quelconque…

Elrond : Étrangers venu de Terres lointaines. Amis de toujours (Béné : _Chuis po ton amie… _Babs (désespérée (Découragée, je suis au désespoir (ha… les merveilleux souvenir des formidables sauts en hauteurs de Babs… (On chantait la petite toon… (Voir chapitre 7))))) : _Arrêtes de faire la conne pis écoute…) _Vous, vous êtes ressembler ici pour afin de répondre à la menace du Mordor. La Terre du Milieu est au bord de la destruction. Nul ne peut y échapper. Vous, vous unirez ou vous serez vaincus. Chaque race est liée à se destin, à se sort commun. Montrez-leur l'anneau, Frodon.

Frodon déposa l'anneaux sur le… machin de pierre (quelqu'un sait comment ça s'appelle?).

Boromir (chuchotant) : Alors c'est vrai…

Béné : _Non té, on vous a fait venir pour danser la danse des canards… À moins que vous préfériez la danse des extraterrestres? _(Danse totalement inventée par deux folles qui ne peut être expliquée)

Babs : _Shut__ up!_

Boromir : Je voudrais d'abord savoir ce que font ces deux enfants…

Béné (entre ses dents) : Adolescentes…

Boromir : Pardon?

Béné : On est des adolescentes, pas des enfants!!!

Les gens du conseil, sauf Aragorn, Frodon et Gandalf, qui eux avaient l'air très amusé par leurs comportements, semblaient outrés de cette impolitesse… Comment cette fille osait parler sur ce ton à son aîné. Quant à Boromir il regardait Béné surpris.

Boromir : Alors, j'aimerais savoir pourquoi c'est deux "adolescente" elfe…

Béné : On est po des Elfe! Bah, ok on a p't'être un peu de sang Elf mais on est plus humaine qu'Elf!

Gimli : C'est ça oreilles pointues…

Béné se retournant à la vitesse de l'éclair vers lui et le foudroyant du regard : Quoi? Queset que t'a contre les oreilles pointues? Hein? Té allergique? T aimes po? Ou c'est simplement que t'aime pas les Elfes? Et que pour vous tous ceux qui ont des oreilles pointues sont des Elfes? Parce que si c ça regarde bien les Hobbits parce que eux aussi ont les oreilles pointues et vous êtes vraiment raciste!

Gimli pendant le discours enflammé de la Magicienne c'était tassé sur sa chaise… Et Legolas lui avait pris un air comme fier (dans le style : Casser espèce de con ça t'apprendra…).

Béné se retournant vers Legolas : Et vous enlever cette air de votre visage! Parce que je pourrais dire plusieurs affaires sur toutes les races ici présentes!

Legolas (avec un air supérieur, pensant qu'elle ne le pourrait jamais, sus les Elfes en tout cas) : Mais faites donc.

Béné : D'accord commençons par les Elfes. J'vais juste dire le plus gros défaut de chaque race… Bon les Elfes vous dites ; y'as des problèmes il faut que vous fassiez ça ou si… Mais vous restez plantez là à rien faire! Ou encore vous partez sur les Terres immortelles… (Voyant qu'Elrond veut prendre la paroles et devinant ses pensées) Et vous dites pas : C'est à cause des Hommes que le mal à perdurez. C'est Isildur qui a pas jeté l'anneau dans montagne du Destin et blablabla… Mais vous savez c'est aussi un peu votre faute… Connaissez vous les mots : Coup de poing, gifle, claque, coup de pieds, assommé quelqu'un? Parce que vous auriez pu le faire poigné l'anneau et le jeté dans montagne du Destin mais, vous l'avez pas fait! Les nains maintenant. Vous restez dans vos montagnes et vous fouttez complètement du monde extérieur. Les Hommes : Vous, vous avez au moins le mérite de défendre le monde… Mais souvent vous pensé trop à vous-mêmes! Y'as pas grand Homme qui reste humble (regarde discrètement Aragorn (lui il le reste!)). J'el sais chuis Humaines! Les Hobbits, désolé Frodon, reste planté dans leur comté et se foutte carrément du monde extérieur… Sauf quelques-uns… Pour les Magiciens…

Quelqu'un du conseil de race humaine : Gandalf vient toujours accompagnés de malheur!

Béné : Non, il vient en tant de malheur pour aider, nuances… Pour les Magiciens… heu… ben… c… heu… ben leur seul c Sarouman!

Babs : Té bonne, t'as résumé les plus grand défaut de chaque race en koi 2 minute avec une interruption…

Béné : Chose que tu n'aurais jamais réussis à faire…

Babs : J'aurais très bien pus le faire!

Béné : Pourkoi tu ne l'as pas faites?

Elrond : Humhum…

Babs : J'voulais pas t'arrêtez dans ta lanc

Vieil Elf : Désol

Béné : Les excuses, les excuses…

Homme nowhere du conseil : Demoiselles…

Babs : C'est po des excuses!

Aragorn : Arrêtez vous deux!

Béné/Babs : Dsl Aragorn…

Aragorn : _Comment savent-elles mon nom? Il ne me semble pas l'avoir dit pourtant…_

Boromir : Pour continuez ce que je disait, pourquoi deux "adolescentes" capricieuses…

Babs : Et en quoi on est capricieuses?

Boromir : menteuses…

Babs : Maintenant dire la vérité c'est être menteuse? Savais po…

Boromir : qui ne savent rien sur les choses qui se passe…

Babs : On en sait certainement plus que ce que tu sauras dans toute ta vie…

Boromir : Et impolies…

Babs : C'est la seule chose qui soient un tant soit peut vrai dans tout ce qu'il a dit…

Boromir : Pourriez-vous arrêtez de m'interrompre!?!?

Babs (commence à être en colère) : Bah koi? J'fait juste nous défendre! Ben oui té, vous si on vous traiterais de menteur, capricieux et d'ignorant queset que vous feriez??? Vous resteriez là sans rien dire?

Boromir : Ce n'est pas du tout la même chose!

Babs (est un petit peu en colère) : Ha oui? Et en quoi, puis-je le savoir?

Boromir : Premièrement je suis votre aîn

Babs (est très en colère) : Oui et?

Boromir : Et bien vous… vous devez être polie envers moi!

Babs (vraiment en colère) : Et si ça me tentes po?

Béné : Babs? C'est normal que tes yeux deviennent bleu foncé?

Babs (comme sortant d'un transe (ou les massacre de Boromir à coups de bâton sont particulièrement bien vu… (dsl… sur ce coup-ci j'avais po rapport…))) : Hein?

Béné : J't'ai demandé si c'était normal si tes yeux devenaient bleu foncé.

Gandalf : #soupir# Je vous expliquerais après…

Babs/Béné : D'accord!

Boromir : Donc je demandais pourquoi ces deux "adolescente étaient ici.

Babs (chuchotant dans l'oreille de Béné) : Parce qu'il faut kekun d'intelligent dans cette pièce pour pas que Bogorn, Dadalf et Doudou se sentent trop seuls…__

Béné pouffa légèrement, mais revient à son calme après que Gandalf lui est lancé un regard 'avertissement.

Gandalf : Pour plusieurs raison… Une d'entre elles est qu'elles savent certainement plus de chose sur l'anneau et Sauron que plusieurs personne dans cette sale, dont vous Boromir, comme l'a fait remarqué Babs et une autre c'est qu'elles sont très importantes et sages et aussi qu'elles sont les Deux Magiciennes… Et je vous conseille Boromir de ne pas trop les mettre en colère puisque, comme la majorité des personnes dans cette sale le savent, leur pouvoir marche avec leurs sentiments fort et que leurs éléments principaux sont l'eau et le feu…

Un grand silence suivit la déclaration de Gandalf… Derrière les portes Merry et Pippin se regardèrent quelque peu étonnés. Comme tout le monde ils avaient entendu parlé des Deux Magiciennes.

Merry/Pippin : _J'espère que Béné/Babs ne sera jamais en colère contre moi…_

Boromir : Les Deux Magiciennes? Comment pouvez-vous en être sûr?

Béné/Babs : Tu veux que j'te flambe/noie pour te le prouver?

Gandalf : Suffit vous deux!

Béné/Babs : Dsl…

Gandalf : J'en suis sûr mais je crois que nous nous écartons du sujet principal. Entre autre l'anneau…

Boromir : Mon avis est que cet anneau est un don! Un don donner aux ennemis du Mordor. Pourquoi ne pas l'utiliser contre lui. Depuis longtemps mon père et blablabla… ça me tente po d'écouté l'film juste pour pouvoir retranscrire son texte… (-Boromir : Pk? –lol : J'vous est dit d'la fermé vous les persos! –Boromir : un peu de respect pour moi, sans ça je démissionne… Surtout qu'en plus je passe pour un con… -lol : Po peur ça va s'arranger puisque j't'aime bien comme perso mais là arrêter de venir me parler. Sauf Merry… **-Babs diable : Pippin aussi il peut… **-lol : #soupir#…)

Aragorn : On ne peut le contrôler. Aucun d'entre nous ne le peut. L'anneau unique ne répond qu'à Sauron. Il n'a pas d'autre maître.

Boromir : Et qu'est-ce qu'un Rôdeur connaît à ces choses-là?

Legolas/Béné/Babs : Ce n'est pas un simple Rôdeur. C'est Aragorn, fils d'Arathorn. Vous lui devez serment d'allégeance.

Aragorn : _Mais comment le savent-elle?_

Legolas regardait les deux jeunes filles d'un air heu… dans le style "comment ont-elles oser voler ma réplique?".

Boromir : Aragorn? Le descendant d'Isildur.

Legolas/Béné/Babs : L'héritier du trône du Gondor.

Aragorn : _Mais comment savent-elles cela??? _Béné, Babs, Legolas assoyez-vous.

Boromir : Le Gondor n'a pas de roi. Il n'en a pas besoin.

Gandalf : Aragorn a raison. Nous ne pouvons l'utiliser.

Elrond : Vous n'en avez pas le choix. L'anneau doit être détruit.

Gimli : Et qu'attendons-nous pour le faire?

Gimli se leva prit sa ache la leva au-dessus de l'anneau l'abaissa et… tomba à la renverse sa ache bris

Elrond : L'anneau ne peut être détruit, Gimli, fils de Gloin, par aucun moyen en notre possession…

Béné : Sans ça on serait pas là… On peut juste la détruire dans la montagne du Destin qui est au Mordor là ou l'anneau à été forgé!

Boromir : On ne rentre pas si facilement au Mordor… et blablabla… (De toute manière tlm s'en fout…).

Legolas : Ne comprenez-vous dont pas ce que le Seigneur Elrond à dit?

Et puis commença une merveilleuse chicane à laquelle tlm participa sauf Elrond (il comprend pas ce qui se passe le pauvre petit… **(Le pire c'est que ça pourrait être vraiment ça… Mouarfff…**)), Frodon (queset qui pourrait dire de toute manière? (Hobbits power??? (ben oui mais ça serait mal vu j'crois… 2k… lol et Babs diable : HOBBITS POWER!!!), Aragorn (Beaucoup trop intelligent pour! **(Tu veux dire que Gandalf n'est pas intelligent? **(Nan… lui il s'en va se chicaner pour calmé les autres…))) et les Deux Magiciennes. Ces dernières attendaient patiemment que Frodon se lève et dise…

Frodon : Je vais le faire. #Gandalf prend son air tout triste et on a le goût de pleurer (OUIN!!!! lol!)# Je vais le faire! Je vais porter l'anneau au Mordor. Bien que… je n'en connaisse pas le moyen…

Gandalf s'en alla proche de Frodon

Gandalf : Je vais vous aider à porter votre fardeau, Frodon Saquet aussi longtemps que vous aurez à le porter. **(Dadalf Power!!!)**

Aragorn (en se levant pour aller près de Frodon) : Si part ma vie ou ma mort je peut vous protéger, je le ferai. (S'agenouillant devant Frodon) Mon épée est vôtre. (Aragorn Power!!!)

Legolas : Et mon arc est vôtre…

Gimli : Et ma ache!

Béné/Babs : Nos pouvoirs aussi! (Nous-mêmes power! lol!)

Elrond : Je ne suis pas sûr que…

Béné/Babs : Ha! Vous, la ferme! on y va un point c tout ou vous devriez nous tuez pour nous l'empêcher! Et pour tuez Frodon faudra nous tuez avant!!!

Boromir : Vous avez notre destin entre les mains, petit homme. Ainsi si telle est la volonté du conseil le Gondor se joindra à vous.

Béné :_ Justement c po ça volonté!_

Babs : _Pfff… Arrêtes yé gentil… quand y veut…_

Sam qui était caché derrière des plantes depuis le début du conseil se leva et s'avance en courant vers son ami.

Sam : Hé! Monsieur Frodon n'ira nul par sans moi!

Elrond : Non en effet il n'est guère possible de vous séparer. Cela même lorsqu'il est convoqué à un conseil secret et vous non.

Merry et Pippin qui espionnait le conseil caché derrière les portes se révélèrent et coururent vers Frodon, Gandalf, Aragorn, Sam, Boromir et compagnie.

Merry : Nous venons aussi! Faudrait nous renvoyer chez nous attaché dans un sac pour nous en empêcher!

Pippin : Quoi qu'il en soit, vous avez besoin de gens intelligent pour ce genre de mission… quête… chose.

Merry : Et bien ça te mets hors course Pippin…

Elrond : Neuf compagnons. Qu'il en soit ainsi vous formerez la communauté de l'anneau.

Puis avant que Pippin pose sa question Babs qui était derrière lui, lui souffla :

Au Mordor.

Pippin hocha la tête avant de se retourner pour la regarder d'un regard "mais comment t'a su que j'allais poser cette question?".

(J'étais tenté de mettre à suivre mais j'ai résisté! lol!)

Lorsque le conseil qui n'était pas secret sauf pour Sauron et même là on n'en est pas sûr pris fin vers midi tout le monde se dirigea vers la salle à manger pour prendre leur dîner. Evidemment Merry et Pippin s'assirent avec leur amoureuse avec plusieurs questions leur trottant dans la tête (Hu pensée! Hu! (Dsl…)).

Merry : Comme ça vous êtes les Deux Magiciennes?

Béné : Ben d'après Gandalf oui.

Pippin : Ça fait depuis quand que vous le savez?

Babs : Heu… avant-hier matin il me semble.

Merry : Et pourquoi vous ne pas l'avoir dit?

Béné : Heu… Peut-être parce que ça adonnait po. J'me voit mal dire subitement : Ho en passant les gars on est les deux Magiciennes!

Pippin : C'est vrai que vu comme ça… Mais je voudrais savoir, Babs, comment tu as su la question que je voulais poser?

Merry : Heu pourrais-je avoir une explication sur le pourquoi de cette question?

Béné : Et bien Babs à répondu à la question de Pippin avant que celui-ce la pose.

Merry : Ha… D'accord…

Babs : Et bien être les Deux Magiciennes ne veut pas simplement dire être capable de contrôler l'eau, la terre, le faut et l'air. On as d'autre pouvoir. Et l'un deux est la télépathie ou lire dans les pensées si vous voulez… Et souvent avant de dire quelque chose on y pense… Donc c'est pour ça que j'ai pu répondre à ta question. Béné aussi aurait pu le faire d'ailleurs. _Une chance qu'il y avait pensée sans ça on aurait été mal…_

Merry : Donc vous pouvez toutes les Deux lire dans les pensée et parlé avec quelqu'un d'autre juste en y pensant?

Béné : Ouais…

Pippin : Donc lorsque je t'ai donner le rendez-vous tu savais déjà pour quoi?

Babs : Non… Dès qu'on a commencé on a mit au point certaine règle. La première ne pas lire dans les pensé de quelqu'un d'autre sans raison. La deuxième c'est que nous devions toujours resté en contact… La troisième ne pas utiliser notre pouvoir dans des buts personnelles. Ce qui nous amène à la quatrième moi je ne pouvais lire dans tes pensée et Béné dans celle de Merry.

Merry : Et pourquoi?

Béné : Et bien, puisqu'on ne pouvait l'utiliser dans un but personnelle…

Merry : Ha donc vous étiez déjà amoureuse de nous?

Béné : Oui…

Pippin : Et pourquoi deviez-vous toujours restées en contact?

Babs : Pour pouvoir facilité la discussion, savoir ou l'autre était et nous évitez de laissez échapper quelque chose que nous ne sommes pas supposez dire.

Merry : Comme quoi?

Béné : Justement on ne peut pas le dire…

Merry : Et pourquoi?

Béné : Ça non plus on ne peut pas le dire…

Pippin : Mais si tu n'étais pas supposez lire dans mes pensée, alors pourquoi as-te su la question que je voulais poser?

Babs : On a laissez nos esprit ouvert à toutes pensée plus forte que les autres durant le conseil.

Pippin : D'accord.

Merry : Et maintenant avez-vous changé la quatrième règle?

Béné : Pourquoi on l'aurait fait?

Merry : Pour être toujours en contact avec nous…

Béné : Ça pourrait être une idée… Mais peut-être pas tout de suite…

Merry/Pippin/Babs : Pourquoi?

Béné (à Babs) : On pourrait laissez échapper une pensée que ne devrait pas révélé… Il faudrait parler à Gandalf pour lui demander si on peut le révélé avant.

Babs : Ha oui… C'est vrai… En parlant de Gandalf il n'était pas supposez nous dire pourquoi mes yeux étaient devenu bleu foncé?

Béné : Ha oui… c'est vrai. On lui demanderas en même temps si on peu leur expliquer…

Pippin : Question, quels sont tous vos pouvoirs? Parce que si je me souviens bien Babs avait dit que vous aviez plusieurs pouvoirs autres que le contrôle des éléments…

Béné : Ben y'a la télépathie et… Babs j'le dit ou non?

Babs : Décide, moi je peux pas encore…

Béné : Et bien on, ou plutôt je parce que Babs a pas encore essayé, peut aller dans les rêves…

Merry : Pour de vrai? (M'EN VIENS TE CONSOLLER MERRY!!!! **(M'EN VIENS TE CONSOLLER PIPPIN **(The bridge of Khazad-Dum encore une fois…))

Béné : Ouaip…

Pippin : Est-ce que tu peux les modifier ou interagir?

Béné : Heu… j'ai pas vraiment essayé...

Babs : De toute manière je crois qu'elle préférait regarder…

Merry : Pourquoi?

Babs : Ha… Parce que…

Béné : Ta gueule ou t morte…

Babs : Ok, ok fâche po…

Pour le restant du dîner il ne firent que parler des pouvoirs que Babs et Béné avaient et se que les deux Hobbits avaient entendu sur les Deux Magiciennes depuis qu'ils étaient petits. À la fin du dîner Gandalf vint voir les deux jeunes filles et leur demandèrent de le suivrent. Laissant leurs amoureux après un inième baiser elles le suivirent tranquillement à sa chambre.

Gandalf (après avoir fermé la porte) : Bien je crois qu'une autre discussion s'impose. Donc pour commencé posez-moi les questions je vous répondrais et après je vous dirais ce qui n'a pas été encore dit.

Béné : Ok. Alors pourquoi les yeux de Babs sont devenus bleus foncés alors qu'ils sont naturellement bleus pâles?

Gandalf : Et bien lorsque vous ressentirez une émotion forte comme la haine, le peur, la tristesse (NON!!!!!!! BANDE D'ORQUES STUPIDE!!!!!!!!!! ESPÈCE DE CAVES!!!!!!!!! VOUS AVEZ PAS LE DROIT DE LE TUEZ!!!!!!! IL ÉTAIT REDEVENU GENTIL!!!!!!! NON!!!!! LÂCHEZ-LES BANDES DE… DE… D'ORQUES!!!!!! M'EN VAIS VOUS TUEZ!!!!!!!!! VOUS N'AVIEZ PAS LE DROIT DE TUEZ BOROMIR… (PAUVRE FRODON QUI PLEURE!!!!!!!!! FAUT PAS ÊTRE TRISTE!!!!!!! SAM VA VENIR TE REJOINDRE!!!!! (Dsl… toon Amon Hen suivit de The Breaking of the Fellowship))), la joie, l'amour vos yeux deviendront de la couleur de votre éléments principal… Rouge pour vous Béné et bleu foncé pour vous Babs. Je plains ceux qui seront le sujet de votre haine… Car lorsque vous ressentirez de la haine ou de la peur vous contrôlerez plus vos pouvoirs. (Ostie qu'on dirait qu'y est constipez… dsl mais le gars qui chante In Dreams quand y chante on dirais qu'il est constipé… (Au bout de la trentième fois tu le remarques… (N'est-ce pas Babs?)))

Babs : Pourquoi juste la haine et la peur?

Gandalf : Si je le saurais je vous l'aurais dit… (NON C TROP TRISTE… LE GÉNÉRIQUE… lol! (Ok, ok pas besoin de me menacer avec vos flingues Babs, Médou et Dreamsou (lol se retape la tête sur son poteau lit…) j'vais arrêtez de l'écoutez le cd un quand j'écris…))

Béné : Ha ok… Mais pourquoi quand j'ai posé la question à Babs tout de suite après ses yeux sont redevenus normal?

Gandalf : Lorsque vous aller ressentir une émotion trop forte vous allez comment dire… être dans une sorte de transe les seuls moyen de vous en sortir sont que l'autre vous déconcentre ou que celui que vous aimé le fassent.

C'est en souriant qu'il avait dit les derniers mots ce qui firent rougirent les deux adolescentes…

Babs : ok…

Gandalf : Il y a aussi une autre raison pour laquelle vous devez faire attention à ne pas être en colère et la peur. C'est ces sentiments qui déploient le plus de votre énergie, comme un réflexe de défense, et votre aura "augmentera" ce qui fera que plus de monde pourra la sentir.

Béné : Comme Sarouman ou Sauron.

Gandalf : Si Sarouman le détecte Sauron le saura aussitôt, et alors apprêtez-vous à faire des cauchemars…

Babs : Pourquoi?

Gandalf : Sauron vous voudra certainement dans ces rangs et essayera de vous convaincre en vous faisant faire des rêves dans lesquels il mettra ce qui, pour lui, le feraient aller dans l'autre rang… C'est-à-dire pouvoir, mort…

Babs : Brrr… Espèrerons qu'il ne nous remarquera pas…

Gandalf : Oui espérons-le…

Béné : Parlant de cauchemar, qui me fait pensé à rêve, qui me fait pensé à ce que nous avons discuter se midi avec Merry et Pippin. Croyez-vous qu'on pourrait leur dire d'où nous venons vraiment?

Gandalf : Hum… Je crois que oui… Mais je vous conseille de ne pas dire ce que VOUS savez, mais plutôt ce que vous croyez savoir. Si vous voyez ce que je veux dire…

Béné : Ouais… C sûr que ça serait plus commode… On pourra dire qu'on est devin…

Babs : En plus ça c un peu vrai pour toi, vu ton grand-depsi tu côté de ta lala

Béné : Grrr… Tu vois pas que j'essaye que Ronron est mon télétobies? En plus d'être con la seule face où il est correct est lorsqu'il est bête… (Quand il essaye d'être triste dans le trois… quand il rie dans le trois… il est affreux!!!!)

Gandalf : Grand-depsi? Lala? Télétobies? Ronron?

Béné : Heu… vous pourriez pas comprendre… En faites oui, mais on peut pas vraiment le dire…

Gandalf : Je vois cela fait parti des choses que vous ne pouvez pas me dire?

Babs : Ouais!

Gandalf : Je crois que nous avons parlez de tout. Je vous conseille juste d'essayer de ne pas vous mettre en colère… Et aussi faites attention à ce que vous dites à Merry et Pippin.

Béné : Ouais chef!

Babs : #soupir# Irrécupérable et totalement folle…

Béné : Et fière de l'être!

_À suivre…_

26 PAGEUH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 26 PAGEUH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! J'AI ENCORE BATTU MON RECOREUH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! VIVA MOIA!!!!!!!!! MOUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!! Héhé je me surpasse de partie en partie!

Alors vos impressions??? Totalement nul??? Ou passable??? Ou encore merveilleusement superbement super merveilleux???

Prochaine partie : Comment vont prendre les Hobbits le fait que leurs amoureuses ne viennent pas de leur monde??? Est-ce que toute la communauté va partir saine et sauf de Foncombe ou Boromir va être retrouvé mystérieusement mort noyé et calciné? Est-ce qu'il y aura assez de nourriture pour tous ou la communauté devra manger Bill? Est-ce que la partie se terminera avant ou après que nous soyons rendu à la Moria? Est-ce que je vais arrêtez de dire des conneries un jour? Est-ce que mon diable vas arrêtez de me martyrisé et mon ange de dormir? C'est ce que vous saurez dans la prochaine partie!!!!

lol alias Belwen 2ème du nom


	15. Partie 14

Je la regarde, elle me regarde… Elle me nargue de sa blancheur… Elle va bientôt me parler pour m'humilier… je le sens (dans l'air… lol! (Explication : Au début du premier film quand Galadriel dit : Le monde a changer… Je le vois dans l'eau, je le sens dans l'air, je le ressens dans la Terre….))… Mais ce qu'elle e sait pas encore c'est que j'ai trouver… Mais je vais là laisser s'humilier un peu toute seule… : Nihanihaniha!!! Té pourrite!!! Té pas capable de continuer!!! MOUAHAHAHA!!! Tu devrais abandonner! De toute manière l'histoire est pourrie! T'as même po d'imagination! J'me demande comment t'as faites pour la commencé! Mais tu seras pas capable de continuer parce que tu sais po par où commencé!!!

C'est ce que tu crois!!!! Nihanihaniha!!! J'ai trouvé une suite!!! Je vais te rendre noire d'écriture!!! Tellement qu'on ne devineras jamais qu'elle était ta couleur d'origine!!! Tu t'es trompé! Tu ne pourras jamais m'empêcher d'écrire!!! Nargue moi autant que tu veux, mais je trouverais toujours une suite!!! C'est moi la meilleure!!! C'est toi qui es pourrite!!!

Heu… dsl pour ce petit délire mais c que pendant 10 jours j'ai eu le syndrome de la page blanche (bon pas vraiment blanche puisque j'avais écrit mon conseil et les Réponses au reviews mais vous aviez catcher je crois…)… Pas capable de commencer ma fic!!! Mais comme vous l'avez remarqué j'ai trouvé… La première phrase est tellement simple que je me demande comme j'ai fait pour être capable de pas la trouver tout de suite…

**_Le conseil de lol_** : Bon cette fois c plus une sorte de pub qu'autre chose mais bon… J'm'en fous! Alors #lol prends une voix d'annonciatrice…# Vous voulez lire une histoire assez courte mais totalement cute? Vous voulez une histoire écrit sur un couple qui n'a jamais été exploiter en français (Nan je dit po c lequel… Mouhaha)? Et bien aller lire le fanfic La première fois… (Titre trouvé par moi #lol fait des yeux innocent à Dreamsou# : Bah koi? J'peut po me venter d'avoir trouvé un titre assez bon quand d'hab y sont pourri?) De Moon light of Dreams (J't'el l'avais dit que je te ferais d'la pub Dreamsou!) une très bonne auteure amie à moi! Et vous savez quoi? Si vous voulez une genre de suite (En passant Dreamsou tu va commencé ou? Là ou Doudou pense que c lui qu'elle regarde???) Elle vous le feras, mais faut lui demander! 2k je vous dit rien sur l'histoire sans ça c po drôle!

Réponses au Reviews :

**_Mararan-Nerwen_** : Moi-même je sais pas comment je fais pour écrire autant de connerie… En faites c'est parce que je suis folle à liée et que pendant l'été je suis encore plus drogué au Thé Glacé (NESTEA encore une fois) ainsi qu'au chocolat et au Pop-corn et encore plus fatigué que d'habitude (quand tu te couches à 1h du mat et que tu te lèves vers 7 presque à chaque jour je crois que tu peux le dire…)! Et en plus j'aime bien ça et ça passe le temps quand je m'emmerde… Et ça me permet de faire marcher mon imagination! Tu me vénères?!?!?! Merci! Et si c'est pour dire que tu me vénères Mararan pas ta yeule! lol! 2k j'espère que cette partie va te plaire!

**_Kristaline _**: Merci! Moi aussi je trouve ce passage-là drôle! En plus j'ai ri quand je l'ai écrit… Je sais, je sais une auteure qui ri à cause de quelque chose qu'elle écrit elle-même c pas fort, mais c po d'ma faute si pendant les vacances chuis constamment fatigué et que je cherche po à ne pas l'être… lol! Et désolé si on ne voit pas beaucoup Frodon mais c que je me centre plus sur Merry pour moi et Pippin pour Babs… Mais vers la fin ("vers la fin" veux dire pour moi la couronnement d'Aragorn environ (ça veut dire dans très longtemps… en 2k environ à la fin de l'année scolaire prochaine si chuis capable) j'ai une super idée et je pense que tu va aimé… mais puisque c un projet ultra secret ze peut pas le dire… Pour de vrai t'aime l'idée des Deux Magiciennes? Merci! Faut dire qu'au début j'avais dans l'idée de juste faire deux folles qui accompagne la communauté mais au fur et à mesure j'ai pensé que cété un peu plate et que j'avais besoin d'un peu de punch! Au début c'étais juste qu'on allait être des Magiciennes comme Gandalf, puisque Babs est sa "descendante", mais en moment donner Babs pis moi on a eu une conversation sur nos élément préféré et là petit à petit l'idée est venu d'elle-même! En passant (lol prends une voix de petite élève modèle qui veux surpasser Aelea Wood dans le domaine du chouchoutisme…) est-ce qu'il va y avoir des cours d'été pour les théories? Parce que je me passionne totalement pour vos cours et je n'en ai jamais assez (et j'ai du chocolat qui attend d'être donner, lol!)! Bon là j'arrête de parler sans ça tu l'auras jamais ta suite! lol!

**_Je par à jamais_** : Ok tu m'en a pas laissé je sais mais… ARRÊTE DE CHANGER DE PSEUDO!!!!!!!!!!! Un jour tu va devoir reprendre les vieux car tu va avoir essayer tout ce qui est possible! lol!

**_Dreamsou _**: S'lut toi! Va bien? Moi oui je pète le feu! lol! Vraiment tu trouves ça cute l'affaire Babs/Pippin et Merry/Béné? En passant juste comme ça j'peut prêter mon poteau si un jour tu veux te frapper avec (j'crois que tu catch se que je veux dire…) à moins que t'aille trouvé autre chose? Si oui tu me le dis! lol! Et j'espère que mon histoire est bonne elle est même sublimement bonne… lol! C't'une jocke chuis plus modeste que ça d'hab! Et désolé mais il va pas mourir calciné sans ça tu-sais-qui () pourrais pas chanter ( )… (2k si tu catch po ça… j'vais venir te frapper avec mon poteau une de ses nuit… oui, oui je sais j'me la fermes avec mon maudit poteau…) Je laisse comme le film… Désolé… lol! Mais il va devenir gentil! Ben 2k c'est grâce à lui que Merry et Pippin sont encore en vie donc faut que je soit gentille avec lui… En passant t'as pas avoir peur de me faire peur à cause de ta follitude parce que je suis déjà plus folle que toi! Donc tu peux m'Écrire même si il est 5h du matin et que t'as pas dormi! Pour le paragraphe de reviews ça déranges pas j'aime ça en avoir des longue! Et, oui il faut que tu fasses une suite à ton histoire!!! Ben pas le tu-sais-quoi mais bien sûr l'autre tu-sais-quoi (si tu catch po mail-moi!)! J'ai vraiment trouver ça cute! Et, t'as vu? Je t'ai faites de la pub! Et oui j'ai écrit 26 pages. Ben sur Microsoft parce que sur Fanfiction c un peu dur à compter… T'as tu déjà essayer compter sur fanfiction? Moi non parce que je sais que c (impossible… 2k chuis d'accord avec toi quand tu dit Hobbits Power (Les Hobbits au pouvoir, lol! (Ouais, ouais, je sais va me coucher tôt… Mais pas maintenant puisqu'il est 9:32 du mat…))! Et je rajouterais même Pippin et Merry Frozen power si tu vois ce que je veux dire ou même Merry et Pippin qui pleures… ou encore Merry et Pippin qui baisse les yeux… ou bien Merry qui est presque mort et Pippin qui prends soin de lui! Ok j'arrête! Sans ça on a en pour une heure! Ha et avant que j'oublie le Bogorn ('sais que c po un Hobbit mais, yé tellement bo avec son sourire…) et son sourire et aussi le sourire de Sam tout-sais-ou power! Ou encore Sam/Merry/Pippin qui pleurent parce que Frodon s'en va Power! Ou encore… reçoit un baffe derrière la tête de la par de Babs diable (OK, OK, j'ai compris…j'arrêtes promis!… (2k c sûr qu'il n'y aura jamais de Eowyn qui chante power… sauf pour tuer kekun… lol!)) J'espère que cette partie va te plaire… C'est là ou les Hobbits vont savoir que… (Musique d'X Files en arrière plan…) nous ne venons pas de ce monde (Fin de la musique d'X Files…). En passant je comprends maintenant ton sentiment en voyant la page blanche sans savoir par ou commencé… Ça m'a faites la même affaire pour le chapitre 14… J'voyais les mots : Partie 14 mais j'était pas capable de commencé… Grrrr… I hate that. Mais bon j'ai réussis, VICTOIRE DE L'AUTEURE CONTRE LA PAGE BLANCHE!!!! MOUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!! Heu… dsl… chuis un peu fatigué… faut dire que je me suis levé à six heures s'matin parce que j'avais trop faim et qu'après j'ai pas été capable de me rendormir… Mais bon… Là faut que j'arrêtes d'écrire sans ça tu l'auras jamais ta 14ème partie!!! Mais bon! Mais té en passant comment trouve tu le résumé que j'ai faites pour ton histoire? T'as tu reçut d'autre reviews? Pis la suite on va l'avoir quand? J'vais tu encore avoir une primeur??? J'vais pouvoir te l'emprunter??? J'vais p't'être changer kek tites affaires mais po trop! Et en passant ton truc avec Sylvebarbe? Il avance? Le passage que je t'ai trouvé il t'a aidé? Si t'as encore besoin d'aide chuis là! En plus chuis bientôt rendu au livre 2 donc j'Vais certainement trouver d'autre passage! 2k là j'arrête vraiment et je te laisse lire la 14ème partie… Mais faut dire que c'est trop tentant de t'écrire Dreamsou… bon là promis après le "." j'arrête! Faut dire que la réponse est plus longue que la dernière parce que là elle fait une page presque complète! Parce que ça fait déjà un page et une ligne que j'écris **(et té fier?? **(…))! En passant j'était po obliger d'arrêter puisque cété un "!" et non un point.

Partie 14

Lorsque les Magiciennes sortirent, elles étaient complètement perdues dans leurs pensées… (J'vous l'avais dit que cété stupide de pas trouver ça tout de suite…) Bien sûr elles pouvaient dire à leur deux amoureux qu'elles n'étaient pas vraiment d'ici… Oui, mais le problème était là… Comment le dire?

Elles marchèrent pendant un certain temps toutes deux étrangement silencieuse. Elles ne se communiquaient même pas par la pensée… Béné et Babs finrent tout de même par s'arrêter à l'endroit où elles avaient espionner Aragorn et Arwen la veille. Quiconque aurait passé par-là, qui les connaissait un temps soient peu, aurait trouvé cela bizar de les voir calme sans parlé ni bouger. Il aurait bien sûr pensé qu'elles contemplaient la chute, mais rien n'était plus faux. La chute elles ne la voyaient même pas. Finalement Babs fini par briser le silence qui commençait à l'empêcher de réfléchir. Il faut dire qu'elle avait plus l'habitude de réfléchir avec de la musique ou dans le bruit…

Babs : #soupir# T'as une idée de comment leur dire?

Béné : Nan…

Babs : On est pas pour leur dire brusquement et après repartirent dans la conversation qu'on avait avant comme tu l'as fait remarqué pour le fait qu'on étaient les Deux Magiciennes…

Béné : Mouias…

Babs : Est-ce qu'on leur dit ensemble ou séparément?

Béné : Ensemble ça sera moins facile de faire une gourde…

Babs : Mouais, t'as raison…

Un autre silence s'installa. Mais contrairement à ce qu'on aurait pu pensé se fut Béné qui le brisa cette fois avec l'impression que sa tête allait exploser (Ça fait parfois ça quand j'essaye de faire mon devoir de math deux minutes avant le début du cours et que j'ai 5 pages à faire… (Je sais, je sais ma gueule. Pas besoin de gaspiller ta salive Babs (Gardes-la pour tu-sais-quoi… (MOUHAHAHAHA!!! (T'aurais jamais dû dire oui à la question que je t'avais posé vers 5:30 du mat toi… (MOUHAHAHAHAHA!!! (Ok là j'me la ferme pour de vrai…)))))).

Béné : MAIS MERDE!!!!!!!!!!! POURQUOI C'EST SI DIFFICILE QUE ÇA???????? AAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHH!!!!! JE SAIS PO QUOI FAIRE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! J'HAIS ÇA!!!!!!!!!!!

Babs : Calmes-toi! C'est po comme ça qu'on va pouvoir trouvé quelque chose à leur dire (non c'est en ayant des hallucinations!!!! **(HA NON! COMMENCE PO TOI! TA GUEULE! **(dsl… c qu'il est 00:17… (explication de mon trip avec les hallucinations : On écoutait le Retour du Roi ou Gandalf et Pippin on une petite discussion sur la mort et on venait de me donner de Thé Glacé (NESTEA bien sûr) et j'ai commencé à dire que Gandalf était une hallucination et à rire… Ouais je sais j'ai po rapport mais bon! C ça une folle shouter au sucre))))! Il faut d'abord agir avec logique! Eliminé les choses trop connes à dire. Progressé avec intelligence…

Béné : Tu sais quoi? Encore une fois tu m'épates… Ça fait quoi? 5 fois? En koi? Un mois? Alors que d'hab ça en prend plus?

Babs : Bah, koi? Tu crois que je suis idiote? Tu seras que moi aussi j'ai été pourvu d'intelligence!

Béné : Non c'est pas ça! Mais d'hab, ben t po comme ça! (D'hab t folle! Mouhahahaha! **(Toi va-t-en te coucher! C assez! Il est minuit 30 alors hop au dodo! **(Mais t po ma mère! **(Peut-être mais té commentaire idiot sont complètement hors sujet alors vite au lit avant que je te téléportes dans le monde des Smurfs… **(Là ou il y a de la Salsepareille (ça s'écrit comme ça?)??? Oui, oui ze veux aller là-bas!!! #exaspéré Babs diable assomme Béné enregistre l'histoire, fermes l'ordi, claques des doigts pour que Béné soit dans sont lit (ou elle rêve de Smurfs et de Salsepareilles) et alla dormir elle aussi.#)))))(Je suis de retour (Chuis vraiment aller me coucher…) pour vous jouez un mauvais tour! #lol se prends une baffe derrière la tête pas une diablesse pas très contente# Bah koi? C po d'ma faute si chuis tombé par hasard sur les Pokémon et que ça m'a rester dans la tête! Po besoin de me frapper!)

Babs : Ok… Bon là faudrait savoir comment le dire…

Silence… (Avouez que vous commencer à être écoeurer des silences!) Quelques minutes plus tard Béné parla à nouveau sans remarquer que deux personnes (Nan!!!!! On sait vraiment po c qui… #se reprends une baffe toujours par la même personne# Mais arrête! Ça fait malheu!!!) S'approchaient d'elles.

Béné : On f'rait mieux de faire simple (pour celle qui ont lu Les grandes questions de l'humanité par Eowyn10 je préfère la phrase "à vouloir toujours chercher compliqué on oublie les réponses les plus simple" à "pourquoi faire simple quand on peut faire compliqu"). On dit : On a vous parlez, après on leur dit qu'on vient pas de se monde!

Merry/Pippin (Quoi? Vous, vous en doutiez pas?) : Quoi??? Qu'est-ce que tu as dit???

Surprise les deux jeunes filles se retournèrent vers les deux Hobbits.

Béné (extrêmement gêné) : Heu… Qu'on venait pas de se monde???

(J'ai été tenté de mettre à suivre mais puisque je suis gentille et surtout que la partie fait juste 2 pages ben j'ai continuez!)

Babs : _Ouais bon… c pas vraiment comme ça qu'on voulait le dire…_

Béné : Parce que tu penses que j'ai faites exprès??? (NAN!!!!!!!!!!!!!! PK ILS SE FONT SÉPARÉ?!?!?!??!?! PAUVRE P'TIT HOBBITS!!!! (Nan, moi écouté le cd 3???? Toon 2 Hope and Memory??? Jamais…))

Babs : T'aurais au moins pu remarqué que quelqu'un arrivait!

Béné : Toi non plus tu l'as pas remarqué que je sache!

Babs : Je…

Merry : Heu… désolé mais je crois qu'on a droit à une explication…

Béné/Babs : Heu… dsl…

Babs : J'vous conseille de vous asseoir.

Ils s'assirent ensemble les Magiciennes côte à côte leur Hobbits préféré devant elles.

Pippin : Bon, vous disiez que vous ne… veniez pas de se monde???

Babs : Heu, ouais…

Merry : Il faut dire que c'est un choc, mais c'est quand pas très surprenant…

Béné : Je crois parlé pour nous deux en disant : Pk????

Merry : Et bien premièrement votre façon de parler…

Babs : Queset qu'a l'a???

Béné : Heu… Babs c'est moi ou des fois tu fais vraiment dur???

Babs : Dsl… c'po d'ma fautes si je suis impulsive…

Pippin : Deuxièmement vous êtes, comment dire, un peu trop "courageuse". Je ne crois pas qu'une femme de notre monde se serait battue à mains nues avec un Nazgûll…

Béné : Comme quoi il faut un début à tout…

Babs : Ta gueule…

Béné : Mais, ça vous déranges pas?

Merry : Non. Pourquoi? Ça devrait?

Babs : Non c'est juste que ça vous fait pas bizar?

Pippin : Non, en faites c'est assez amusant. Mais au dîner tout à l'heure c'était la raison pour laquelle vous ne vouliez pas qu'on…

Béné : Entre autre… Mais avant je crois qu'on ferait mieux de parler du sujet autre monde à font non?

Babs : Ouais… Vous avez des questions?

Merry : Heu, est-ce que ce monde est vraiment différent du notre?

Béné : Ouais… Vraiment…

Pippin : En quoi?

Babs : Ça prendrait des années à tout expliquer.

Merry : Simple question, comment avez-vous faites pour arriver ici?

Béné : Ben nous-mêmes on sait pas vraiment… (GO DADALF GO!!! FAIT FUIR LES PIIITITS NAZGÛLL!!!! (La chanson Minas Tirith vous l'aurez devinez…)) On s'est fait en quelque sorte "aspirer" ici…

Pippin : Vous savez comment repartir?

Babs : Non…

Pippin : Dans votre monde est-ce qu'il y a des Hobbits (Pas de Merry… OUINNNNNNNNNNNNNNN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! **(PAS DE PIPPIN…** **OUINNNNNNNNNNNNNNN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**)) des Elfes (lol et Babs : pas de Haldir… OUIN!!!! (Bah koi il est très beau Bodir, 2k plus que Lalas)) ou autre?

Béné : Nan, malheureusement…

Merry : Alors pourquoi ici vous avez du sang elf?

Béné (consultant Babs) : Le sujet autre monde est épuiser on passe au télétobies?

Babs : Ouais… Mais tu ferais mieux de faire un résumé de TOUT.

Béné : Ok… commençons par le début. On vient d'un autre monde et dans se monde on connaît votre histoire.

Pippin : Comment ça?

Babs (à Béné) : Heu, on f'rait mieux de tout leur dire comparé à Gandalf… Tu crois pas? Ça faciliterait les choses, non?

Béné : Ouais c vrai…

Merry : De quoi vous parlez?

Béné : Et bien, heu, c'est assez dur à dire… Ben on connaît votre histoire car, heu… Babs à ton tour!

Babs : Et bien votre histoire est connu car quelqu'un l'a écrit…

Pippin : Comment cela se fait-il?

Béné : Heu…

Merry : Je ne crois pas qu'elles peuvent y répondre Pippin.

Béné : _Mon Héros! Mon sauveur! Mon amour! Mon Hobbit rein qu'à moi!_

Babs (--0 (des fois ça va mieux faire des face que des explication…)) : _Arrêtes…_

Béné : Ouais, parce que même si on voudrait vous le dire ça serait un peu difficile…

Merry : Mais en connaissez-vous la fin?

Babs : Oui, mais puisque nous sommes ici alors que nous ne devrions pas y être il peut y avoir des choses qui changent (nan, nan, nan je dit pas quoi… (J'vous donne un indice : la phrase qui résume un des changement commence par un B ou un H… (Et Adélie ou Dreamsou "chut!!! Pas le droit de le dire c secret!")))… Et on ne peut pas vous dire comment elle va finir.

Pippin : Je crois qu'on comprend pour ça. Mais ça ne dit toujours pas pourquoi vous avez de sang elf.

Béné : Et bien votre histoire est un peu le passé de notre monde.

Merry : Donc vous ne viendriez pas d'un autre monde mais du futur…

Babs : C'est à peu près ça…

Béné : Et puisque c'est votre futur nous serions descendantes de…

Pippin : Babs ça serait Gandalf n'est-ce pas?

Babs : Heu oui…

Merry : Et Béné? (NAN BORI!!! Pk!!!!!! PK?!?!?!?!?!?!?! (The white tree avec le p'tit flash back de Pippin (Vous avez remarqué qu'on voit Bori dans chaque film?)))

Babs : À Arwen et Aragorn bien sûr…

Merry : Arwen?

Béné : L'elfe qui est venu chercher Frodon. Elle est aussi la fille d'Elrond.

Merry : C'est vrai que maintenant que j'y repense je trouvais qu'elle te ressemblait assez.

Pippin : Et c'est vrai que tu ressembles assez à Aragorn.

Béné : Et juste en passant nous ne sommes pas sœur. C'est Gandalf qui nous a demandé de dire ça lorsque nous lui avons dit qui nous étions. Bien qu'on soit amie et sœur de pouvoir comme l'a dit Gandalf.

Merry : Je trouvais cela bizar aussi que vous n'ailliez pas au moins une petite ressemblance. (GO PIPPIN ALLUMES LES FEUX D'ALARMES!!! PK??? PK???? PK IL METTE PO LE BOUT DE TOON OU ON VOIT ARAGORN COURIR??? (Encore The White Tree))

Pippin : Mais si tu ressembles à Gandalf avec qui… heu… Pippin rougit

Béné : Secret! Vous allez le découvrir un jour… Mouarfff...

Babs : Cété koi ça?

Béné : Un rire diabolique étouffé pour pas faire peur au monde et pour pas qu'ils pensent que Sauron est à Foncombe!

Babs : Heu… J'vais te piquer ta phrase mais… Couchez Béné, couchez…

Béné : Désolé mais chuis po une chienne et certainement pas Zappi (chien de Babs) Donc j'ai po d'ordre à recevoir de toi!

Merry : Désolé d'interrompre votre jeu quotidien…

Babs : Hey! C po un jeu! C vrai! C po un jeu! On se chicane pour de vrai! C po une jeu!

Béné : Ta gueule Babs! (Non je ne fais aucune allusion Babs… mais pour qui tu me prends??? (chuis sarcastique en passant…))

Merry : Mais… il y a quelque chose que je comprends pas… Comment savez-vous que vous seriez descendante de Gandalf, Arwen ou Aragorn?

Babs : Heu… ben… c.-à-d. que… ben… heu… c que… Ha! Aide-moi donc toi!

Béné : Ben on peu pas vraiment le dire… Sans ça vous allez comment dire être mélangez et ça serait beaucoup trop long à expliquer…

Babs : _Pk j'pense jamais à des affaires de mêmes???_

Béné : Parce que t trop conne…

Pippin : Heu… Pourrions-nous savoir pourquoi tu as dit cela?

Béné : C parce que Babs à penser à quelque chose…

Pippin : Ho, d'accord…

Babs : J'crois qu'on a parler de tout, non?

Béné : Ouais… Vous êtes sûr que vous voulez être "connectez" à nous? Parce que des fois ça peut dérangez… Et puis on peut savoir en permanences se que vous pens

Merry : Moi ça me déranges pas trop d'être connecté à toi…

Béné : Heu, Babs, j'viens de penser à ça **(lol aussi…** (MAIS TA GUEULE TOI! **(Calmes-toi sans ça c les smurfs! **(YOUPI DE LA SALSEPARREILLES! (Ok, ok j'me la ferme… (Je suis capable d'anticiper vos pensez!!!! MOUHAHAHAHAHA!!!!! #voit le gun de Babs pointer sur elle…# d'acc j'me la ferme…))))))… Puisque nous deux on ai "connectez" ensemble si moi j'me "connectes" avec Merry et toi avec Pippin ça va pas faire comme si on été "connectez" tout les quatre ensemble???

Babs : Heu… J'avais pas pensé à ça… Ben le meilleur moyen ça serait de vérifier.

Pippin : Ça veut dire que Merry et moi on sera aussi "connecter"? Comme si on se parlait à quatre?

Babs : Un peu oui. Mais vous êtes vraiment sûr? Avoir quelqu'un qui parle sans arrêt dans sa tête ou qui peut savoir exactement se que vous pensé ça peut être un peu fatiguant à la fin…. Surtout qu'il n'y aura que moi ou Béné qui pourront "ferm" la "connections"…

Pippin : Je m'en fous complètement Babs. Et puis ça sera une expérience intéressante, non?

Merry : D'accord avec toi Pippin.

Béné : Alors d'accord. N'essayez pas de lutter par exemple.

Les deux Magiciennes se concentrèrent et doucement "pénétrèrent" (Z'avez une meilleure façon d'le dire vous???) dans l'esprit de leur (nan, nan on est pas possessives…) Hobbits respectif. C'était un peu plus difficile que de se "connecte" toute les deux car elles n'étaient pas déjà "connecter" avec eux (C qu'on passe la moitié de notre temps ensemble à se dire "Arrêtes de dire la même chose! non c toi! C toi! Toi! Toi! Ta gueule! Non toi! (Voyez l'genre…)).

Pippin : _Heu… ça a marché?_

Babs : _Ben si c à vous qu'on parle ça doit…_

Béné : _Ben non Babs, tu ne vois pas que c le livreur d'Hamburger de la Terre du Milieu?_

Babs : _Ta gueule avec ça!_

Béné : _Pk? J'fais juste parler d'hamburger… J'ai po le droit?_

Babs : _Ta gueule, j'ai dit!_

Merry : _Hamburger?_

Béné : _Quelque chose de chez nous. Du pain avec de la viande dedans…_

Babs : _Si tu crois que j'ai pas compris l'allusion! Alors ta gueule!_

Pippin : _De quoi vous parlez?_

Babs : _Si tu le fais tu es morte!_

Béné : _D'accord… j'le dis po…_ (Explication : Dsl mais quand vous avez le fourche de votre diable pointé sur votre gorge et que vous savez que vous vous ferez étrangler la prochaine fois que vous verrez votre amie… Je préfère rien dire…)

Merry/Pippin : Ça fait bizar comme impression…

Béné/Babs : On peut aussi fouiller dans vos souvenirs, ce qu'on ne fera pas. En passant on se "déconnecte" (J'ai l'impression de parler de MSN Messenger… dsl…) chaque soir pour pas se déranger quand on veut dormir. Et toi, arrête de dire la même chose que moi! C toi! Non toi! Toi! Toi! Toi! Ta gueule! Le bruit que le chat fait quand son poil est hérissé et qu'il est en colère (dsl sais po comme dire ça autrement…) de la par des deux filles. Gre! Re bruit que le chat fait quand son poil est hérissé et qu'il est en colère mais seulement de la par de Béné… (Comme je l'ai dis plus haut ça se passe vraiment… Environ trente fois par heure… **(Exagère po… **(Ok… 10 fois? **(Ouais environ. Le plus bizar c que ça as vraiment commencé quand TU as dis que je ressemblais à Galadriel… **(Ouais c vrai… Mais tu ressembles plus à Gougou! **(Tu vas mourir! **(Tu ne peux pas plutôt m'envoyer dans le monde des smurfs **(Tu manques de sommeil ou t'as recommencé à prendre d'la drogue **(c bien sûr des smurfs que je snif… ('Seyez po de comprendre, délire de ma 4ème année))** ou t'a du cacao dans l'corps? **(Les trois! **(Diable sauvez-nous!!!**)))))))))****

Babs : Pas trop tôt!

Béné : T'as juste à pas dire la même chose que moi!

Merry/Pippin : Hum, hum…

Béné : Désolé, mais c comme une drogue à défaut de chocolat (pas pour l'auteure en 2k… CHOCOLATE POWER!!! MOUHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!! #se prends un autre baffe de la diablesse…# ok j'arrêtes avec mes parenthèses 'tentes po de me couchez à 11:45 pm…)… Ha… Je donnerais tout pour un morceau de chocolat. Ou bien du thé glacé…Ou même du jus d'orangerine!

Babs : La désintoxication est dure pour toi!

Béné : Parle pas! La moitié du temps tu penses à du Pop Corn!

Babs : Ouais mais c po ma faute si j'étais popcomaniac (mot inventer par moi qui désigne ma chère amie…)!

Béné : Oui mais moi j'étais chocolamanique!

Babs : Faudrait se trouver une nouvelle dépendance…

Pendant ce temps les deux Hobbits qui, comme l'avait supposé Béné, étais "connecter" aussi télépathisait ('sais ça se dit po mais m'en fout!) ensemble.

Pippin : _C'est plutôt intéressant. Même pas besoin d'ouvrir la bouche. Beaucoup moins d'effort…_

Merry :_ J'espère que tu ne va pas parler ainsi lorsque tu seras avez nous?_

Pippin :_ Bien sûr que non! Mais lorsque tu veux dire quelque chose de privé sans que personne ne l'entende c'est pratique._

Merry :_ Ça doit être pour ça qu'on les voyait souvent en train de se retenir de rire!_

Pippin :_ Oui. Des fois je me demandais si elles n'étaient pas un peu folles._

Babs/Béné :_ ON EST FOLLES!_

Merry :_ Bon moyen de communication mais aussi bon moyen de faire peur…_

Béné :_ Héhé… Ça te dirai de hanter celui qui va faire chanter tu-sais-qui _(Ceux qui devine maintenant de qui je parle sont très perspicace (Je t'exclus Babs en passant…Même si tu es perspicace là c trop facile pour toi… lol!)))?_ Y'a pas été zentil…_

Babs :_ Non, faut pas en mettre trop… Déjà qu'avec Driel il va être traumatisez… Il va vouloir se suicider!_

Merry/Pippin :_ De quoi vous parlez? Ou plutôt de qui?_

Béné/Babs :_ Dsl mais ça on peut vraiment pas le dire!_

Merry/Pippin :_ Il est quelle heure? Parce que je commence à avoir faim…_

Béné et Babs éclatèrent de rire.

Béné : 6h moins 5 il faudrait se grouiller pour si on veut pas que le monde commence sans nous!

Et ils allèrent souper joyeusement les deux jeunes Magiciennes le cœur un peu plus léger et les deux Hobbits très heureux sur le fait de pour télépathiser (ze sais, ze sais, ça se dit po non plus!) avec leur deux amoureuse et aussi curieux sur tout ce qu'elles leur disaient sur leur monde.

Quelques semaines plus tard (bon puisque dans le livre ils partent en hiver et que dans le film il le dise on va dire qu'on est resté 3 ou 4 semaines à Foncombe… Ok? **(J'te ferais remarqué qu'ils peuvent pas te répondre **(Ha mais… fermes-là une fois de temps en temps! Prends des vacances! Va rejoindre Pippin diable! **(Dsl mais si je veux être payer faut que je fasse mes heures de travail! #**lol se tanne et pogne du tape ultra puissant qui traînait par-là (non pas celui d'Amélie Babs…) et tape Babs diablesse de façon à se qu'elle ressemble à une momie…# (Bon! Ça devrait me laisser quelque heures de répit!))))) la compagnie fut fin prête à partir. Finalement on ne retrouva pas Boromir mort (dsl Dreamsou mais si tu veux que tu-sais-qui fasse tu-sais-quoi…) et les Magiciennes durent apprendre à contrôles leur humeurs avec Gandalf. Et elles découvrirent que la patience était une vertu que le magicien Gris possédait amplement. Il ne se mit aucune fois en colère bien que parfois il était exaspéré que les deux jeunes filles ne cessent de se disputer pour un oui ou pour un non (ou plutôt pour un "C toi" ou pour un "Non c toi"). Le jour du départ les deux Magiciennes c'étaient réveillé vers 3 heures du matin et ne purent se rendormir. Et puisqu'elles ne pouvaient faire autre chose que de s'habiller n'ayant aucun autre bagage elles le firent.

Ce fut un surprise pour elles de voir comment elles allaient être habiller puisqu'elle n'avaient été qu'en robes durant leur séjour. Babs était vêtue d'un pantalon bleu foncé et d'une chemise tout aussi foncée. Elle avait une cape verte foncé et des bottes en cuir brun. Elle avait une petit ceinture noir en bandoulière pour pouvoir mettre ces poignards. Pour Béné l'habillement était le même sauf qu'au lieu du bleu foncé son pantalon et sa chemise étaient rouge foncé (pour ceux qui comprennent pas pk tout est foncé c pour faire discret (on es pas pour ce promener avec du bleu et du rouge fluo…)).

Lorsqu'elles se retrouvèrent face à face elles furent sans voit. Même si ses tenues ne valait pas la grâce des robes qu'elles avaient porté jusqu'alors elles leurs allaient comme un gant.

Béné : Waw! T sublimes là-dedans! Une vraie petite guerrière bleu!

Babs : Toi t une guerrière rouge! Le rouge foncé est définitivement ta couleur!

Béné : Tu sais quoi?

Babs : Non?

Béné : Ça t'irait encore mieux avec…

Babs : Avec?

Béné : Mini Driel!

Babs : Non! S'il te plaît! J'hais ça!

Béné : C pour ça qu'a chaque fois tu dis que je suis celle qui te fait le moins mal! Et puis queset qu'on peut faire d'autre? Yé juste 3:15.

Babs : Ok, ok… (Explication : Mini Driel est le nom que nous avons donner à la petite couette de Babs quand je lui fait la coiffure que Galadriel a. Vous savez celle ou elle a juste deux mèches de cheveux attachées ensembles à l'arrière de la tête? Et bien quand je lui fais la coiffure Babs qui à la même texture de cheveux que Gandalf et couleur brun pâle la petite couette devient lisse et blonde comme ceux de Galadriel… D'où le nom de Mini Driel. Et elle hait se faire brosser les cheveux parce qu'elle a de magnifiques nœuds… Je crois être une des seule à être capable de me vanter de lui avoir brosser les cheveux!)

Béné s'arma de la brosse à cheveux que ne les quittait plus depuis qu'elles étaient parties de Cul-de-Sac et commença à lui démêlé les cheveux. Après un quart d'heure de travaille Mini Driel était en vie (lol!).

Béné : Waw! Sublime! Chuis sûr que Gandalf va trouvé que tu ressembles encore plus à Galadriel!

Babs : Maintenant à mon tour…

Béné : KOI??? NON!!!! De toute manière ta personne à copier pour le coiffure…

Babs : Elrond…

Béné : KOI?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?! MAIS TÉ MALADE?!?!?!?!?!?!?!??!?!

Babs : Mais non, je blague. J'te ferais remarqué que Arwen c la petite fille de Galadriel. Donc toi aussi tu vas avoir une sorte de mini Driel Arwener…

Béné : Hein???

Babs : Ta mini Driel va être da la couleur des cheveux d'Arwen…

Béné : HA!!!!!!!!!!!! D'accord…

À 4 heures du matin la jeune fille avait fini la coiffure de son amie et eu un sourire satisfait. Et comme l'avait dit babs la petite couette de Béné était d'une couleur plus foncée, comme les cheveux d'Arwen en faites.

Babs : Merry va s'évanouir devant tant de beaut

Béné : Merci très chère!

Babs : Bon on fous koi? Espionné Arwen et Aragorn quand se dernier essaye de lui rendre son collier?

Béné : Tu veux le mort d'Elrond pour être un stupide égoïste (ne pas laissez sa fille faire ses propres choix…) et d'Aragorn pour avoir écouté ce connard (bon d'acc je serais jamais capable de le tuer… Peut-être le frapper mais pas le tuer…)?

Babs : Elrond ça sera ok mais pas Aragorn… Laisse faire… (Pour ceux qui ont pas catcher dans le deux (sais po si c dans la version longue ou non mais je pense po…) Elrond veut qu'Arwen parte donc il dit à Aragorn de la laisser partir et Aragorn va voir Arwen pour lui dire et veut lui rendre son collier mais elle lui de le garder, vous comprenez maintenant? (Et à ce moment là je regrette de ne pas avoir ta langue de poche Babs, pour Elrond… ('Sayez po de comprendre délire entre Babs et moi…)))

Béné : On va s'emmerder jusqu'à ce que 5:30 arrive (heure à laquelle elles devaient se présenter pour un déjeuner avant de partir)?

Babs : On va se promener?

Béné : Ouais…

Béné alla ouvrir la porte et poussa un petit cri de surprise.

Béné : Non mais vous êtes malade??? On se fout pas devant la porte comme ça!!! 'Voulez faire faire une crise cardiaque?

Gandalf : Je suis désolé, là n'était pas mon intention. Je venais tout simplement vous parlez et avant que je n'aille pu cogner vous avez ouvert la porte.

Et oui, comme vous l'aurez deviné, Béné avait ouvert la porte sur Gandalf qui était venu leur parler. Ne s'y attendant pas elle avait crié de surprise. (Ma sœur fait la même chose lorsque je sors de toilette sauf qu'elle c intentionnel… Grrrr… **(Pauv' Béb**))

Babs : Pourquoi êtes vous ici.

Gandalf : Pour vous rappelez quelques mesures de sécurité.

Babs : On les connaît!

Gandalf : Juste au cas ou.

Béné : On est obligées???

Gandalf : Oui. Alors lorsque l'une de vous deux est en colère ou autre…

Béné/Babs (prenant une voix de quelqu'un qui récite une leçon appris par cœur) : On la déconcentre pour pas qu'elle dévoile notre présences.

Gandalf : Vous n'utilisez pas vos pouvoirs…

Béné/Babs : Sauf si vous nous le demandez.

Babs : Vous êtes vraiment obligé de redire tout???

Gandalf : D'accord je laisse faire. _Avec cette coiffure elle ressemble encore plus à Galadriel…_

Béné : HAHA! JE TE L'AVAIS DIT!!!

Babs : CALMES-TOI!!!!

Béné : Dsl… (NON!!!! FARAMIR!!!! VA PAS À LA MORT JUSTE POUR UN CONNARD!!!!!!! VA PAS MOURIR!!!! (The steward of Gondor (Nan Babs j'parles pas du Condor cette fois… (Seyez pas de catcher…))))

Gandalf Oo : Je ne poserais pas de question… J'ai remarqué que vous aviez des poignards, mais je voudrais vous donner ces épées. Elles sont été forgées il y a longtemps lors d'un guerre pour les Magiciennes qui allaient combattre. Elles ont des pouvoirs mais les Magiciennes qui les avaient utiliser n'ont rien laissé sur quels sortes de pouvoirs elles avaient. Elles sont légèrtes mais très tranchantes.

Le magicien leur tandis les épées. Elles étaient sublimes. Elles avaient quelques mots elfiques sur la lames que Béné et Babs purent traduire comme : eau et terre pour l'une et pour l'autre feu et air. Elles avaient les pommeaux de différentes couleurs. L'une l'avait brun foncé (celle avec terre et eau marqué dessus) et l'autre gris argentés (celle avec air et feu marqué dessus). Lorsque les deux jeunes filles les saisirent (celle avec Terre et Eau pour Babs et celle avec Feu et Air pour Béné) un phénomène étrange se produisit. Le pommeau de celle de Béné devint rouge comme le feu et celle de Babs bleu comme l'océan.

Béné/Babs : Heu… c normal???

Gandalf : Les pommeaux doivent prendre la couleur de votre élément principal. Enfin je crois…

Babs : Quel heure Béné?

Béné : 5h…

Babs : YOUPI!!! 5H!!!!! YOUPI!!!!!

Béné : Première fois que je te vois heureuse qu'il soit 5 heure du mat… Ou être heureuse lorsqu'il est 5 heure de mat… J't'ai déjà vu triste (on écoutais le Seigneur des Anneaux un et Bori venait de mourir…), en colère (quand vous êtes triste et qu'un autre de vos amis ronfle… (y'avais trois amis chez moi Babs et deux autres et les deux autre dormait et une ronflait...)) ou encore fatiguée (lorsqu'il est 5h du mat et que vous êtes pas encore couché)… À rajout

Babs (sarcastique) : Haha haha haha…

Gandalf : Et si on allait mangé?

Béné : D'accord!

Babs : _J'me demande si ils sont déjà de bout?_

Pippin : _Si c'est de nous que tu veux parler oui…_

Béné : _Ça fait longtemps?_

Merry : _Une quinzaine de minutes…_

Babs :_ Z'êtes ou?_

Pippin :_ On se dirige vers la salle à manger_

Tout en continuant de télépathiser les Deux Magiciennes et Gandalf se dirigèrent vers la salle à manger. Ils y arrivèrent en même temps que Pippin et Merry qui dirent bonjour alors amoureuse en les embrassant doucement… Quand ils se décidèrent enfin à entrer ils virent que seul Aragorn et Gandalf (il les avait contournés pour pouvoir rentré…) y était déjà. Gandalf semblait plongé dans ses pensée et Aragorn aussi mais au lieu d'être soucieux il semblait triste…

Pippin : _Qu'est-ce que vous penser qu'il a Aragorn?_

Béné: _Elrond…_

Merry :_ Elrond???_

Babs :_ N'essayez pas de comprendre…_

Ils commencèrent à manger silencieusement et peu à peu les autres membres de la communauté arrivèrent. En premier Legolas, peu de temps suivit par Boromir. Gimli arriva exactement à 5:30. Quand à Frodon et Sam ils arrivèrent avec une bonne quinzaine de minutes de retard. Frodon semblait être le plus fatigué. Mais dès qu'il commença à manger sa bonne humeur revient et il parla joyeusement avec Sam.

Ce n'est que vers 6:15 que toute la compagnie eu fini de manger. Prenant leur paquetage ils allèrent dehors ou plusieurs Elfes, donc Elrond et Arwen, les attendait. Après le blabla d'Elrond "vous n'êtes pas obligé de suivrent le porteur plus longtemps que vous ne le voulez" ils purent enfin partir.

_À suivre…_

ENFIN!!!! JE L'AI FINI!!! Désolé pour ce retard… Je voulais la mettre il y a une semaine mais après avoir battu le syndrome de la page blanche un autre est arrivé, celui de la panne d'inspiration… En plus lorsque je commençais à écrire il était minuit et demi donc je me couchais une demi-heure après… Et le jour lorsque je commençais à écrire j'étais prise de crise de saignement de nez… qui durait 15 minutes!!! Donc écrire 19 page et demi m'a pris plusieurs semaines et je m'en voit désolé. En plus le 1er août quand j'ai voulu publié le #lol alias Belwen 2ème du nom montre parfaitement qu'elle a réussis les cours d'insultes à 1000infini de 0% comme note finale…# de Document Manager était en réparation!!!!!!!!!! Non mais! Mais bon! Je vais essayé d'écrire la partie 15 le plus vite possible! Mais ça se peut que je ne puisse pas… 2k I love reviews!!!


	16. Partie 15

Salut! Voici la merveilleuse partie 15 qui est arrivé! Je sais que trois partie c po fort mais je vais tout expliques à la fin du chapitre comme ça vous le lirez plus vite. Mais comme d'hab avant que vous ne la lisiez :

**_Conseil de lol_** (héhéhé, j'ai pas encore oublié que je doit en faire un à chaque partie! Souffrez simples mortels! MOUHAHAHAHA!!! Dsl yé 1h30 du mat...) : Bon alors #lol prends une voix de présentatrice# Vous avez aimé la fic de Moon ligth of dreams "la première fois"? Vous voulez une suite? Et bien la fic Un espoir persistant de la même auteure est arrivé! C toute cute (et c encore moi qui a fait le résumé... lol!) et c super bon! Même si c trop court! Alors allez lui laiser une p'tite review!

Réponses au reviews :

**_Cerrydwyn_** : Merci pour ta review! J'espère que ma fic continuera à jamais de te plaire!

Maintenant bref de blablatage voilà ce que vous attendiez tous la :

Partie 15

Gandalf avait dans l'idée d'aller vers l'ouest des monts brumeux durant 40 jours et de passer par la trouée du Rohan. Ensuite il faudrait aller vers l'est pour le Mordor. L'ordre de marche était toujours le même, ou presque. En premier venait Gandalf, ensuite Legolas et Gimli, les Hobbits (Sam toujours à côté de sont très cher Poney (Poney!) Bill), Boromir et à la fin Aragorn. Les deux Magiciennes, elles, étaient soient devant à parler avec Gandalf, au milieu avec leur très chers Hobbits (Merry et Pippin, pas Sam et Frodon) ou bien derrière avec Aragorn. Malgré cela elles s'ennuyaient ferme. Car lorsqu'on prend une marche entre ami(e)s c'est toujours amusant. On parles, on ri, on chante, etc. Mais pour la compagnie qui devait avancer en secret il ne pouvait faire rien de tout cela. Les seules fois où ils pouvaient étaient lors des pauses. Alors c'est comme si tout le monde se réveillait. On parlait doucement, on préparé un repas rapide, on apprenait à manier l'épée, les Hobbits avec Boromir et les Magiciennes avec Aragorn (et lorsque la compagnie se remettaient en marche les deux jeunes et Aragorn se lancé dans des conversation passionnantes sur les insultes... (Pour ceux qui n'ont pas catché ils s'insultaient... Pas vraiment méchamment par contre)) où on se reposait tout simplement.

Au bout de quelques jours à la nuit tombé lorsque la compagnie s'arrêta Béné se laissa tombé par terre... Babs, elle, prit le temps de s'asseoir confortablement...

Béné : J'ai mal au dos...

Babs : Pauv' Bébé... Et c supposez être très endurante... En plus t'as quesement rien à porter...

Béné lui un jolie doigt du milieu...

Babs : Aller arrêtes si y'en a un qui devrait se plaindre ça serait Bill, non?

Béné : C tu toi qui a dormi avec des millions de racines dans le dos hier?

Babs : Je dois avouer que non...

Béné : J'ai mal!!!

Merry (qui s'était approcher avec Pippin) : Tu as mal? Pourquoi? Et ou?

Béné : Au dos... Parce qu'y a des maudites racines qui m'ont massacrer le dos hier...

Merry : Tu veux un massage?

Béné : Mon héro!!! Je t'aime!!! Je t'adore!!! Je te vénère!!! #se prends une petite claques sur l'épaule de Babs# Aille! Tu crois pas que j'ai assez mal comme ça?!?!?!

Babs : Ho... aller j't'ai pas frapper fort... De toute manière c le seul moyen pour que t'arrêtes de dire des niaiseries...

Béné (Fait une grimace à Babs, se tourne vers Merry) : Tu veux bien m'en faire un??? Si te plait!!!

Merry : Met toi sur le ventre.

Béné obéis et se laissa faire...

Béné : Tu devrais devenir masseur...

Babs : Un couple de masseur... Mouarfff...

Pippin : Pourquoi un couple de masseur?

Babs : Béné aussi est excellente pour les massages...

Ils parlèrent ainsi tout les quatre... Enfin surtout Babs, Merry et Pippin car Béné était trop détendu pour dire quoi que se soit... Soudain un ronronnement se fit entendre...

Babs : Hé bien... Elle aime ça...

Merry : C'est Béné qui fait ça?

Béné : rrrrrr Z'avez... rrrrr jamais... rrrrrr entendu quelqu'un... rrrrrr rrrrrrronrrrrrrrronner... rrrrr (J'vous jure chuis vraiment capable de ronronner)???

Pippin : Jamais comme ça...

Merry : Tu es bizar.

Béné : Pourrrrr ça que... rrrrr tu m'aimes... rrrrrr

Babs : Vous sentez pas une odeur de bouffes par hasard???

Béné : Moui... Viande... Aragorn... Manger... Faim...

Merry : La traduction??? Parce que je n'ai pas vraiment compris...

Babs : Un instant... _Alors ça sens la viande. C'est Aragorn qui le prépare, la viande c kekchose qui se bouffe... et elle s'est rendue qu'elle a faim..._ (Et non la Aragorn c de la viande, ça se mange et elle à faim... lol!)

Pippin : _C'est vrai que je commence à avoir faim..._

Merry : _Et si on allait à la chasse à la nourriture???_

Béné : Hum... massage ou nourriture???

Babs : On s'en criss de ton choix! Allons bouffer!!!

Béné : Ok!

Et ils allèrent manger... À suivre... lol! Non c't'une jocke!

Le lendemain ils repartirent. Vers midi il firent une pause à la place dans le film ou ils s'arrêtent et qu'on voit les petits pitpit (oiseaux pour ceux qui catch po...)...

Aragorn (À Babs et Béné) : Prêtes pour une autre pratique?

Béné/Babs : Ouaip!

Cela faisait 5 minute qu'Aragorn et Béné était en train de combattre et Babs commençant à s'ennuyer alla derrière Aragorn et avant même qu'elle est pu finir son geste, qui était de "frapper" Aragorn par derrière, celui-ci se retourna et para.

Aragorn : N'est-ce pas un peu traître ceci?

Babs : Vous croyez que les Orques sont pas traîtres???

Béné : _Haldir???_

Babs : _Non, té Elrond... _(Explication : Haldir meurt à cause d'un #puisque cette fic est G (je devrais t'être le mettre PG pour quelque affaires...) nous avons du censuré la partie ou l'auteure lol alias Belwen 2ème du nom c'est mise à sacrer...# de traître d'Orque...)

Aragorn : Il est vrai qu'on pourrait se méprendre entre vos et des Orques...

Béné/Babs : QUOI??? Ça vous allez le regretter!!! À l'Attaque!!!

Alors au même moment ou Pippin et Merry attaquait Boromir à l'aide de chatouille les Deux Magiciennes en firent autant avec Aragorn... S'en rendant compte seulement lorsqu'ils s'arrêtèrent quand Sam remarqua le "petit nuage".

Gimli : C'est rien ce n'est qu'un petit nuage...

Boromir : Qui avance vite... et contre le vent

Legolas : Des crébains du pays de Dun!

Aragorn : Cachez-vous!

Ils coururent se cachés. Béné et Babs étaient toutes les deux à côté de Gandalf...

Béné (dont les yeux étaient rouge d'excitation, chuchotant) : Ça vous dirait des p'tits oiseaux flambés???

Gandalf (chuchotant) : Non!

Babs (dont les yeux étaient bleu foncé d'excitation aussi, chuchotant) : Des p'tits pitpit noyer d'abord???

Gandalf : Si ses espions ne reviennent pas, Sarouman saura que nous voulions passez par la troué du Rohan du plus il vous sentira!

Béné/Babs : Ho...

Lorsque tout les piiitits crébains furent repartis les membres de la communauté sortirent de leur cachette.

Gandalf : Le passage par le Sud est surveillé... Il faut passer par le col de Caradhras.

Et ils se remirent en route (pour le Col de Caradhras pas la Trouée du Rohan... **(J'crois qu'il avait catché... **(On sait jamais... C vrai koi! Si on précise pas il se peut qu'il y en aille qui se perdent et qui ne comprennes pas! Moi je pense au pauvre lecteur sans défense **(devant une auteure folle à lier... Aller arrêtes tes conneries et continu d'Écrire!!!! **lol baragouine quelque chose à propos de droit du lecteur et de combien ça coûte un exterminateur de diablesse... **Koi??? **(Moi??? j'ai rien dit...))))). Ou bout de quelques jours il arrivèrent au pied du Caradhras et le temps se mit à se rafraîchirent. La seule qui semblait ne pas le sentir était Béné qui elle se plaignait d'une trop grande chaleur... Lorsque la compagnie s'apprêtait à commencer l'ascension de la montagne Gandalf leur donna un précieux conseil...

Gandalf : Vous feriez mieux de mettre vos capes tout de suite avant que vous ne soyez trop gelez pour les mettre.

Babs (à Béné) : Comme si j'avais attendu qu'il me le dise... Je gèle moi...

Béné : Chanceuse moi j'ai chaud... Ça me tente pas de mettre ma cape...

Gandalf : Cela vos pour aussi Béné alors arrêtez de vous plaindre. Vous me serez reconnaissante lorsque vous serez en haut...

Béné : Ouais, rendu en haut je serais la bouillotte perso de la compagnie... Je meurt de chaleur vous comprenez pas???

Babs : T sûr que tu fais pas de fièvre ou kekchose du genre??? Parce que moi je gèle... Et je devrais pourtant crever de chaleur sous cette cape (en se moment l'auteure prouve cette théorie par contre au lieu d'une cape c'est une couverture...)... J'étais la seule de la communauté à avoir déjà mit ça cape...

Béné : T'as toujours été frileuse...

Babs : Ouais mais po à ce point...

Pippin : Peut-être que ça prend plus de temps à ton corps ne (blanc de mémoire... ça me chier quand ça fait ça... ta le mot sur le bout de la langue mais t pas capable de dire c koi... Je vais tuer celui qui a inventé le banc de mémoire!!! ARRRRGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!! AH! J'AI TORUVÉ!!!! (Veuillez m'excusez de se petit contre temps technique...) s'adapte pas aussi vite que les autres aux froids??? C'est peut-être juste une question de temps?

À se moment la compagnie repris sa marche.

Béné : Ça serait plausible! Ça n'empêche que je suis en train de mourir!!! C définitif Gandalf veut ma mort... J'lui est rien faite pourtant... Pk le monde s'acharne-t-il contre moi??? Pk???

Aragorn : Vous devriez écouter Gandalf. Et si comme vous le dites vous mourrez de chaleur et bien rendu en haut vous serez bien au chaud car la cape garderas votre chaleur.

Béné : C ça! Aucune compassion!

Merry : _Si tu arrêtes de te plaindre à la prochaine pose je te fais un massage..._

Béné : _Hum... Ok! Marché conclu!_

Babs : Au mais qu'attende-je? Mais c le silence!

Béné : Si tu parles c pas le silence...

Merry : C'est vrai. Si tu l'aurais pensé cela aurais été correct mais puisque tu as parlé il n'y avais plus de silence.

Pippin : Pourquoi ces deux-là sont pareilles? Déjà Merry tout seul c'étais fatiguant, maintenant avec Béné je n'ai plus que me getter d'en haut de cette montagne!

Babs : Un saut à deux, ça te dit???

Merry/Béné : Gnagna... Arrêtez vos idioties/conneries...

Pippin/Babs : Et vous arrêtez de nous reprendre!!!

Sam/Frodon : Vous n'avez que ça à faire? Vous chamailler à longueur de journée?

Béné : On a d'autre genre de conversation vous saurez.

Sam : Ha oui? Pourtant on vous attends juste vous chamailler.

Babs : Héhéhé... C secret.

Frodon : Et pourquoi?

Merry : Parce que c'est secret.

Sam : Et pourquoi cela est secret?

Pippin : Tut, tut, tut... On ne vous a jamais appris que la curiosité est un vilain défaut? _Que je possède pleinement..._

Merry :_ Malheureusement pour la Terre du Milieu..._

Béné :_ Ou peut-être heureusement sans ça le monde serait d'une banalité..._

Babs :_ ... déplorable._

Les quatre amis se mirent ensemble pour aucune raison à la vu de Frodon et Sam.

Sam (à Frodon) : Y'as pas à dire, ils sont tombés sur la tête...

Frodon (pensif) : Je ne suis pas sûr Sam.

Gandalf (d'assez loin) : Arrêtez de rigoler vous quatre! Cela ne me surprendrais pas que tout les Orques de la Terre du Milieu vous est entendus.

Béné (boudeuse) : D'accord on arrêtes... _Faut faire silence sans ça le vieux barbues va nous changer en crapauds... Même si pour Babs il ne pourra pas._

Merry :_ Pourquoi donc?_

_Béné : Tut, tut, tut... La curiosité est un très vilain défaut très cher Merriadoc Brandebouc._

_Merry : Vilain défaut que nous possédons tous les quatre._

_Babs : Malheureusement pour Gandalf _(PK est-ce qu'il s'en va??? Hein??? OUIN!!! Non pleurez pas! J'viens vous consolez... T vraiment obligé de partir??? Au moins tu leur expliques... Pis tu souris pour leur dire que toi t pas triste et qu'il ne faut as qu'ils le soient pour toi... Va chier l'anneau! Tout ça c à cause de toi!!! Gre... lol continu son délire sur les personnes qui partent ou qui pleures et continu ses insultes sur l'anneau... **(Bon pour que vous compreniez elle écoute la chanson The Grey Havens. Et va arrêtez d'écouter le cd 3... **(Ok, ok...)))

Les quatre amis durent se faire violence pour ne pas éclater de rire, ce qui leur valu un regard mi-interrogatif mi-effrayé de la part de Sam (dans le style "Est qu'ils sont possédé ou quoi???") et un regard mi-pensif mi interrogatif de la part de Frodon. Quelques heures plus tard...

Béné : Bon c po qu'on s'ennuient, mais Babs pis moi on s'en va achaler Gandalf.

Les deux Magiciennes allèrent vers Gandalf et ce fut à se moment que les deux Hobbits remarquèrent un fait étrange.

Merry : _Tiens, je ne savais qu'elle marchait SUR la neige..._

Pippin : _C'est vrai je viens de remarqué moi aussi._

Babs : _Hein? On marche sur la neige?_ #regarde Babs# _Ha ben oui..._

Béné :_ Ben c normal... Faut pas oublié que les Elfs marchent sur la neige et que nos lala sont tu-sais-qui _(Nan, les fans d'Harry Potter je parle pas de Voldmort...)...

Pippin : _On peut espéré comprendre un jour?_

Babs :_ Peut-être un jour... mais ça seras pas aujourd'hui..._

Elles arrivèrent à côté du Magicien qui se força à ne pas s'enfuir sachant très bien qu'elles ne venaient pas pour lui parler de tout et de rien. Mais il ne pu s'empêché de soupirer en se demande se qu'il avait fait pour mérité cela...

Béné (à Gandalf) : J'ai chaud!

Babs : J'ai fraite!

Gandalf : Laissez du temps à votre corps de s'habituer.

Béné : Bon je vais le dire plus clairement... Je meurs de chaleur!!! Je suis en train de fondre!!!

Babs : Je meurs de fraite! Chuis en train de me transformer en glaçon!!!

Gandalf : _POURQUOI MOI??? QU'AI-JE FAIT POUR MÉRITEZ CELA???_

Béné : Vous nous faites mourir de chaleur pour l'une et de fraite pour l'autre...

Babs : Ça répond à vos questions???

Gandalf : Et bien Béné donne ta cape (patience Babs... bientôt ça sera le tour de tu-sais-qui...) à Babs. Est-ce correct ainsi?

Béné : Oui! J'y avais pensé!

Babs : Envoye donne la cape avant que j'te l'arrache!

Béné : Houlala... La bête féroce en Babs c réveillé! Tous aux abris avant qu'elle veuille nous bouffer comme dîner!!!

Babs (sarcastiquement) : Hahahaha! Y'a juste qui devrais courir parce qu'avec toi j'en ai pour des semaines!

Béné : Pas sûr... C p'-être toi parce que puisque t une bête féroce je devrais te chasser... Même si t'as rien à donner une fois morte... Pas de viande... Sauf que je pourrais me faire un oreiller avec tes cheveux... T'en assez pour...

Babs : Je vais te tuer!

Béné : Ok, moi qui allais te donner ma cape...

Babs : T mon amie, hein?

Béné : Bah...

Babs : Grouille toia merde!

Béné : Ok, ok tiens...

Babs : Ha chaleur! Merci de l'avoir réchauffer pour moi.

Béné : De rien! Au moins ça servi à quelqu'un que je meurt de chaleur...

Gandalf : Vous n'allez pas recommencer avec cela?

Béné : Non je suis trop bien pour l'instant... Vive l'air froid des montagnes!

Babs : Au moins tu gambades po...

Béné : J'allais justement te le proposer!

Babs lui lança un regard noir qui voulait dire "arrêtes t conneries pour une fois...".

Béné : Si on peut plus niaiser...

Gandalf : Pouvez-vous, s'il vous plaît, arrêtez de vous chicaner ne serais-ce que 5 secondes?

Babs : Et s'il ne nous plaît pas?

Béné : Waw! T aller le chercher ou celle-là?

Babs : Bah chez po... J'crois que j'l'ai lu en kek par...

Béné : Un fic p't-être?

Babs : Ça se peut...

Gandalf : Vous ne pouvez pas aller parler ailleurs?

Béné : Non!

Gandalf : _Pourquoi est-ce qu'elles sont toujours comme ça avec moi? Je sais qu'elles peuvent être adorable, donc pourquoi elles ne le restent pas toujours? Elles vont finir par me tuer..._

Béné et Babs continuèrent d'achaler un peu Gandalf qui continuait à se demander ce qu'il avait fait de si mal dans sa vie pour avoir deux pestes coller à lui. Lorsqu'elles décidèrent au bout d'une trentaine de minutes que Dadalf avait assez souffert (je sais on est sadique... lol!) les Deux Magiciennes décidèrent d'aller échanger quelques "paroles civilisés" (si vous préféré un échange d'insultes pas très insultantes) avec Aragorn.

Aragorn : Je commençais à croire que vous préfériez restez avec Gandalf jusqu'à la pause.

Béné : C'était ça ou se faisait jeter en bas de la montagne la prochaine fois qu'on passe proche d'un bar.

Babs : On aurait préféré rester avec Gandalf que de...

Elle fut interrompue par Frodon qui déboulait (vous avez une autre façon de le dire???) une petite distance de la montagne après c'être enfargé. Aragorn aida Frodon à se relever et celui-ci (Frodon) remarque que sont anneau n'était plus à son cou... Et c'est alors qu'il vit le gros méchant loup bouffer les petits cochons... l'auteure reçoit une claque derrière le tête de la part d'une diablesse (Bon ok... j'arrêtes de déconner... dsl c que je suis un peu fatiguée...) Et c'est alors qu'il vit Boromir se pencher pour ramasser l'anneau... Immédiatement Aragorn posa la main sur la garde de son épée, ainsi que les deux jeunes filles.

Béné : _Première tentation..._

Babs : _Pk on fait ça au juste? Hein première quoi?_

Béné :_ Réflexe... Première fois que Boromir est vraiment tenté par l'anneau..._

Aragorn : Boromir!

Béné : _Il me fait pitié... Il va... seulement à cause d'un anneau..._

Babs : _Il va quoi?_

Béné : _Tu sais ce que je veux dire..._

Babs : _Hein... ha oui... vrai..._

Boromir : C'est une étrange fatalité que nous devions éprouver tant de peurs et de doutes pour une si petite chose... Une si petite chose...

Béné :_ Tu crois que si on l'assomme tout de suite il va revenir à la raison et sera sauver?_

Babs :_ L'assommes?_

Béné :_ Bah oui... Rappelles-toi la théorie..._

Babs :_ Ha avec Bori le sol, Théoden le bâton et Dénethor les sabots de Gris-Poil?_

Béné :_ Quoi d'autre?_

Merry :_ De quoi vous parlez?_

Béné/Babs :_ Secret... _(La dites théories est que pour revenir à la "raison" faut toujours frapper le monde à la tête... (Explication : Boromir plante et s'assomme un peut la tête avant de revenir correct, Théoden lui c Gandalf qui le frappe avec son bâton pour finir de "l'exorciser" et Dénethor se fait frapper le tête par les sabots Gris-Poil avant de crever et il redevient normal... Je sais qu'il se fait frapper la tête par le bâton de Gandalf aussi mais puisqu'il est plus con que tlm ça en a pris plus... lol!)

Aragorn : Boromir! Rendez l'anneau à Frodon.

Boromir (en rendant l'anneau à Frodon) : À vos ordres. Je n'en ai cure. #rie#

Aragorn et les Deux Magiciennes lâchèrent leur épée. Frodon alla rejoindre Sam et les 2 autres Hobbits. Les deux jeunes filles elles restèrent avec Aragorn mais ne parlèrent pas.

Ils ne s'arrêtèrent qu'à la tomber de la nuit lorsque et ils auraient certainement du continuer si les Magiciens 'étais pas obliger de manger et de se reposer eux aussi. Les quatre Hobbits parlaient ensemble et les deux Magiciennes essayait de savoir qu'est-ce qu'elle seraient prête à faire pour avoir moins chaud ou froid...

Béné : Embrasser Catalin (un prof d'espagnol que nous détestons...)?

Babs : Dsl je préférerais embrasser mon frère que d"embrasser cette horreur! Bouffer les yeux d'Elrond?

Béné : Y'as-tu un accompagnement?

Babs : Une bouteille entière de Tabasco...

Béné : Mais bien sûr que je le ferais! On est pathétiques...

Babs : Je m'emmerde... Toi au moins ta quelque chose à faire...

Béné : ???

Babs : Merry te doit un massage, non?

Béné : Ha! Ben oui! J'vais aller le réclamé (si vous le voulez, venez dont le réclamer!!! MOUHAHAHAHAH!!! (Dsl... petit délire passager...))!

Béné s'approcha des Hobbits et se planta devant Merry.

Merry : _Oui?_

Béné : _Mon massage!_

Merry : _Pardon?_

Béné : _J'ai arrêté de dire que j'avais chaud alors je veux mon massage! Immédiatement!_

Merry (dramatiquement) : _Pourquoi ai-je fait cela? _(Pippin se mit à rire)

Béné (en lui faisant la grimace) : _Parce que je chialais que j'avais chaud et que tu voulais que j'arrête de chialer... Maintenant mon massage!_

Et elle le tira par le bras pour qu'il la suive.

Frodon : Heu... pourrais-je savoir ce qui s'est passé?

Parce que, pour quelqu'un d'autre que Merry, Babs, Pippin ou Béné, l'échange qui s'était produit c'étais réduit à un regard interrogatif de Merry puis à un éclair de compréhension et une grimace de la part de Béné qui ensuite tira Merry derrière elle.

Pippin : Merry devait un massage à Béné.

Sam : Et pourquoi?

Pippin : Si elle arrêtait de dire qu'elle mourrait de chaleur il lui en faisait un.

Frodon : Et quand lui a-t-il dit cela?

Pippin : Heu... _À L'AIDE!!! QUELQU'UN!!!!_

À peine une seconde après avoir pensé cela Babs arriva devant lui.

Babs : J'ai froid!

Pippin : Mais tu as deux cape! _Je t'adore!!! Ma sauveuse!!!_

Babs : J'ai froid quand même! _J'espère que tu m'adores..._

Pippin : Et que voudrais-tu que je fasse pour te réchauffer??? _Je t'aime! _

Babs en même tant qu'elle répondait à son "Je t'aime" l'embrassa doucement.

Babs : Ça!

Pippin : Bah je sais pas...

Babs : Fermes-là et embrasse-moi!

À suivre...

Quelle merveilleuse façon que de s'embrasser pour se réchauffer n'est-ce pas? Même si c cute je crois que je vais faire mon testament juste pour être sûr au cas ou Babs me tu... lol! J'arrête de déconner!

Bon alors dans la prochaine partie la compagnie arrivera-t-elle enfin à la Moria (oui je vous le jure qu'on va y être rendu, là! J'vous est assez faites poirrauter...)? Est-ce que les deux Magicienne vont arrêter de mourir de chaleur ou de fraite (hum... bonne question!)? Est-ce que Gandalf va les pitcher en bas de la montagne (Faut demander à Gandalf po à l'auteure...)? Est-ce que quelqu'un va donner quelque chose à quelqu'un (dsl y'a juste Dreamsou, Babs et peut-être Je par à jamais qui peuvent catcher...)? Est-ce que l'auteure arrêteras de déconner et de dire des niaiseries (NON!!!! MOUAHAHAHAHAHAH!!!! SOUFREZ PAUVRES MORTELS!!!)?

Mouias... je sais... 14 pages c po mon record... 3 chapitres en 2 mois c po mais c que vous voyez je... #l'auteure se met à pleurer... pendant une bonne vingtaine de minutes... après avoir arrêter elle se mouche un bon coup... #pendant les vingtaines de minutes... # (MAIS?!?!? QUESET QUE T'AS FAIT ENCORE POUR LA FAIRE PLEURER TOIA!?!?!? TA PO HONTE??? **(Tiens t réveiller... Et non j'ai po honte parce que c po moi qui l'a fait pleurer, regarde à côté! **(Hein? #regarde à côté# Ha... dsl... Bon moi je m'en vais dormir si tu m cherche))) # Snif... dsl... c que j'étais en train d'Écouter le Seigneur des Anneaux 1 (koi vous pensiez que je pleurais pour autre chose???) pour la... chuis rendu à combien??? **(Tu penses que je l'ai compte? **(Na mais tu pourrais le savoir...** (J'dirais 78ème... **(Ok)))) Pour la 78ème fois et cété la fin donc je pleurais... Koi? Ça vous arrive pas de pleurer??? Bon ok j'me la ferme... Et bon j'ai pas eu beaucoup de temps pour écrire entre dormir, manger, boire, écouter les films de SDA, aller au ciné, me baigner, contempler mon affiche de SDA avec la communauté dessus (dont Merry...) et bon... En plus chuis pas capable de me loguer sur fanfiction et vous lisez cette partie grâce à cette chère Dreamsou qui à été très gentille de vouloir la publié pour moi (Thank's Dreamsou je te revaudrai ça!)... Et je sais qu'elle est courte mais je voulais absolument en mettre au moins trois avant la fin des vacances... Mais je prends une résolution pour le rentrée scolaire et c'est d'Écrire au moins 2 chapitre par mois sinon plus. Ils seront publiés les Dimanche. Mais je ne promets rien. Mais bon... Au prochain chap! Et aussi... I LOVE REVIEWS!!!! Et en plus chuis en manque! J'en ai juste eu une! Passant Je par à jamais quand est-ce que tu la met ta fic avec Elora?


	17. Partie 16

ALÉLLUIA, ALLÉLUIA, ALLÉLUIA, ALÉLLUIA, ALLÉLUIA!!! Désolé c que j'avais quelque petit problème pour me loguer et maintenant je suis enfin capable de le faire! Mais bon...

Chalut à toutes! Cha va? Moi oui puisque j'ai recommencé l'école! Je suis totalement heureuse!!! Je saute de joie... OUIN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! J'VEUX ÊTRE EN VACANCES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Babs diablesse tapote l'épaule de l'auteure qui pleure sur son bureau en pestant contre le ange qui dorme au lieu de faire leur travaille... Ouais bon... Alors avant la merveilleuse partie 16...

Le conseil de lol : Bon ceci j'ai l'ai vraiment expérimenter alors... Croyez-moi faut pas le faire... Donc si vous faites un feu avec des guimauves, du faux $ Monopoli, des bout de chandelle et du gazon dans votre court (sur une surface rocheuse) n'essayez pas d'Éteindre le dit feu avec de l'eau, étouffez-le avec une pelle (vous pouvez avec de l'eau mais je vous conseille de vous tenir trèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèès éloigné...)...

Réponse au reviews :

**_Kristaline :_** Oui tu as oublié de me reviewer... Tu sais j'en ai pleurer! Je me suis presque suicider... Ma vie n'avait plus aucun sens! lol! Et c trop gentil de me faire une GROSSE review! lol!

Si ce n'est ni Merry, ni Pippin, ni Sam, qui cela pourrait-il bien être? Bilbon? lol! C sûr qu'un massage de notre Hobbit préféré respectif ça serai... très agréable...

Je sais qu'on entends pas beaucoup les autres parler mais bon j'ai d'autre priorité (notamment Merry... lol!)... Mais quand je vais être rendu vers le film 2 on va plus entendre les autres... Mais pas Frodon et Sam parce que (attention spoiler...) ni moi, ni Babs va être avec eux... dsl! Mais faut pas désespéré car j'ai un projet ultra secret vers la fin...

Ouais... l'anneau est michant... Mais c vrai koi! Tout ça à cause "d'une si petite chose" (Le boute entre " est piqué à Boromir)! Et en plus à la fin du générique dans le trois tu sais comment ça fini? Par le (censuré) d'Anneau...

"Gandalf : Pouvez-vous, s'il vous plaît, arrêtez de vous chicaner ne serais-ce

que 5 secondes?" Si ça pourrait venir de ta fic? Ça se peut je commence à la lire en ce moment... Alors ça se peut que je te l'aille "emprunter" par mégarde... Tu m'en veux?

Toi aussi tu appuis la théorie? Peut-être qu'elle va faire le tour du monde! lol!

Pour le cross-over Attention-terre-du-milieu-deux-folles-arrivent!/Erreur-de-parcours-prise-2 ça serait une bonne idée... Perso j'ai pas encre fini ta fic chuis juste rendu au départ de la Lorien. Mais je trouverais ça cool!

**_Dreamsou :_** Bah puisque c anglais dire reviewer c déjà une faute donc on s'en fout! Écrit le comme tu veux! Je suis vraiment la seule à t'avoir reviewer??? Pour vrai... Grrrr... Je vais aller tuer ceux qui l'ont pas fait (c à dire tlm à part moi... lol!)! Ouais c vrai... tlm voudrais un message de son Hobbits préféré (je sais c lequel le tiens... comme je sais quel est ton terrible secret (po vraiment terrible mais bon... c pour faire plus mystérieux... lol!)! Pour le millions de chapitre... peut-être po... une 50aine ça serait déjà bien... Et NON je ne m'arrêterais pas d'écrire! Du moins jusqu'à la fin de cette fic!

**_Tite fée des bois :_** Une nouvelle revieweuse! Salut! Merci pour les compliments! Ça fait toujours plaisir! Toi aussi tu as 13ans? Pour la correction dsl mais cette fic je préfère la laissez avec les fautes... Mais si pour une autre fic (j'ai une idée qui commence à germer dans ma tête) j'en en besoin je te fait signe! D'accord? Ziboux à toi aussi et j'espère que ma fic va continuer à te plaire! ï 


	18. Partie 17

MOUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!! MOUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!! MOUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!! MOUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!! MOUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!

MOUHA #Spounk (ou bruit d'une tête frappant une surface métallique…)#

AILLEUH!!!! C QUOI TON PROBLÈME???? **Ben puis que tu semblais partie dans un délire de "mouhahaha" j'ai cru bon de te… **Nan! C po ça! Mais maintenant je vais recommencer à me frapper la tête sur mon poteau à cause de toi… **Heu… j'crois que je vais y aller avant d'être vraiment découragée…**

Bon je suis de retour après environ un mois d'absence! Mais ze reviens en force! Ze veux juste faire mes excuses mais j'ai eu quelques problèmes comment dire… heu… Technique? Oui c exactement ça technique. Bon mais j'ai fini par finir mon résumé donc je ne suis plus d'égoutter par Microsoft!

**_Le conseil de lol :_** Quand vous avez un résumé de lecture à donner ou à faire en oral, ne faites pas comme moi et n'attendez pas la veille pour le faire…

**_Réponse aux reviews _**:

**_Tite fée des bois :_** Bah tu sais c quoi mon truc pour écrire les plus de pages possible? J'écris po tout d'un coup! J'écris environ de 5min à 30min par jour! Et puis quand je trouve que ma partie est fini ou qu'il y a assez de page je mets mon à suivre!

Et désolé pour cette loooooooooooongue absence

Ho! Et si tu veux des bonnes fic, et que tu trouves les romances Gandalf/Galadriel cute, les deux one-shots "La première fois" et "Un espoir persistant" (faut lire "La première fois" avant) de Moon Light of Dreams sont très bons!

Bisous à toi,

Liara la tite fée des bois!

**_Kristie :_** C'est vrai que dans les fics comme les notre les auteure se concentrent plus sur leurs perso préféré (ou ceux qui sont les préféré de leur amie (lol!))! Mais c une bonne chose parce qu'on peut les voir sur un jours différent. Comme il y a une fanfic que j'avais lu où une fille aimait Legolas et qu'elle "allait" dans le SDA et j'avais quand même trouvé ça bon malgré que j'aime pas Lalas… Pour le projet ultra secret va falloir entendre un bon bout (dsl) mais je suis sûr que tu ne le regretteras pas!

Oui je lis ta fic et je la trouve sensas! Je vais essayer de te reviewer bientôt mais c que à chaque que j'y pense ma mère m'appelle pour le souper ou bien il est l'heure que j'aille à l'école ou que je fasse chais po quoi… Je suis pas très bien timé je crois…

Pour les émissions que j'aime bien il y a Buffy, Charmed, Smallville, Gilmore Girls (pas sûr si ça s'écrit comme ça) et il y a aussi Roswell et je crois que j'aime tout ce qui joue à Vrak!

Merci de dire que la scène avec le foulard qui Pippin donne à Babs est cute! Je savais pas du tout comment la faire! Donc ça me fait chaud au cœur! Mais est pas honte d'aimer un dessin animé moi j'aime bien Sakura chasseuse de cartes ou les smurfs (sais po trop comment ça s'écris en français (bah c sûr que c po mon émission préféré mais quand je m'emmerde et que ça joue je l'écoute))… Bon c sûr les smurfs je le clame pas haut et fort mais la majorité du monde qui me connaisse le save!

Oui c vrai ça m'était sorti de la tête que Gandalf avait dit à Sam de ne pas "perdre" Frodon! Et puis tu peux le dire autant que tu le veux que Frodon est beau! Car je crois que c ça que t'allait dire non?

Oui c vrai il n'a JAMAIS rien Legolas… Même au gouffre de Helm TOUS les elfes (Belwen et Babs : NAN HALDIR!!!! MON AMOUR, après Merry ou Pippin, PK ILS T'ONT TUER???? TOI LE PLUS BEAU DE TOUS LES ELFES???) Meurent sauf lui… En plus pas aucune blessure! Je vais le tuer de mes propres mains! Ben peut-être pas finalement mais c po l'envie qui manque… MOUHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!

Pour la suite la voilà!

Bybye!

**_Dreamsou _**: CHALUT!!! Pour répondre au reviews ça me fait plaisir! C vrai paske c ça qui me permet de continué! Pour la pub pour ta fic ça me fait plaisir! Vraiment t'Aimes le bout avec le foulard? Ça me fait plaisir paske je savais vraiment po comment le faire! Et pour la suit je sais po trop ça va être quand finalement… Paske mon ordi à boguer alors que j'écrivais alors j'ai perdu la totalité de se que j'avais écris… Donc faut que je réécrive OUINNN!!!!

**_Pétale de lune_** : Tu es de retour? lol! 2k arrête de changer de pseudo! On dirait que t'As changer de non 30 fois! lol! 2k j'espère que si tu la relis tu comprendras mieux… Au pire chuis là pour les explications... N'hésite pas! Moi je comprends tout (bah j'espère vu que c ma fic…) 2k! Tu me reviewras-tu à chaque partie? Paske j'aimerais savoir jusqu'où tu te rends! Mais bon! Et je t'ai po engueuler pour mon nom et tu sauras que ça arrive de ce tromper! Et Babs ça l'as dérange po trop… en autant que je mette pas son nom de famille! Et aussi té michante de dire à mort Merlin… Je vais faire lire ça à Babs… lolllllllll!

Partie 17

La communauté était finalement arrivée aux murs de la Moria. Gandalf expliqua qu'il fallait trouver les portes et qu'il faudrait trouver le mot de passe car il avait été perdu car plus aucun Nain ne s'en souvenait pas. C'est alors que Legolas ouvrit la gueule…

Legolas : Pourquoi cela ne m'étonne-t-il pas?

Béné (écoeurer de son attitude fraîchière (je le pense vraiment (qu'il est fraîchier (dsl pour ces fans)))) : Ha! Paske vous allez me dire que vous, les Elfes, n'avez rein oublier de se que vous avez un jour su?

Legolas : Mais bien sûr! Nous, nous ne sommes pas comme ses Nains…

Béné : Ha d'accord! Alors faites moi un anneau de pouvoir tout de suite…

Babs : Et à moi aussi pendant qu'on y est!

Legolas (déconcerter) : Mais c'est que… je ne peux pas… #reprenant assurance# De toute manière ce n'est pas la même chose!

Babs : Erreur, c'est exactement la même chose!

Legolas : Mais… Je… Ce…

Béné : Voyez-vous, vous avez vous-même dit que les Elfes se souvenait de tout ce qu'il avait un jour su. Donc vous devriez savoir comment en faire.

Legolas : Mais le secret des Anneaux de pouvoir ont été perdus avec la mort de ceux qui les avait créé!

Babs : Exactement c'est le mot… Perdu!

Finalement Legolas, blessé dans sa fierté d'elf, s'éloigna des deux Magiciennes avec un air hautain et la tête haute.

Béné : J'ai toujours rêvé de faire ça…

Babs : Me too (ceux qui savent po parler anglais : Moi aussi)! C'est tellement… comment dire…

Béné : C'est quelque chose qui fait en sorte que le reste de ta journée ne peut être que magnifiquement joyeuse!

Babs : Exact!

Vers la nuit tombée Gandalf trouva finalement les portes de la Moria lorsque la nuit fut tombée.

Gandalf (pensant à voix haute) : De l'ithildin. Cela ne reflète que la lumière de la lune et des étoiles.

Il regarda vers la lune qui était caché derrière des nuages et que comme part magie lesdits nuages se dispersèrent. Alors que les rayons de lunes frappaient enfin la porte tous pu voir la finesse du travail de ceux qui les avaient faites. Sur la pierre grise se découpaient maintenant de magnifiques portes argentées qui, on avait l'impression, avait été tissait dans la roche. Au sommet se trouvait un arc de lettres intersectées en caractères elfiques. En dessous, se voyait le contour d'une enclume et d'un marteau surmonté d'une couronne avec sept étoiles. En dessous encore, il y avait deux arbres, portant chacune un croissant de lune. Puis, plus nette que tout le reste, brillait au milieu de la porte une unique étoile à multiples rayons (ses phrases ne sont pas les miennes mais bien les traductions des mots même de J.R.R. Tolkien lui-même. (Pour ceux qui ne savent pas qui est Tolkien je vous dit seulement une chose : Inculte! (Ceci est dit sans vouloir vous offenser bien sûr…))) L'enclume et le marteau surmonté d'une couronne avec sept étoiles étaient les emblèmes de Durïn, Les deux arbres portant chacun un croissant de lune étaient quand à eux les Arbres des Haut Elfs et, pour ce qui était de l'étoiles multiples rayons c'était le signe de la Maison de Fëanor.

Babs/Béné/Gandalf (lisant les caractères elfiques) : Parlez, ami, et entrer.

Merry (au deux Magiciennes) : Vous savez lire l'Elfique?

Babs : Bah ça doit puisqu'on vient de le faire…

Pippin (parlant à Gandalf) : Et qu'est-ce que cela veut dire?

Gandalf : C'est très simple, si vous êtes un ami vous donnez le mot de passe et les portes s'ouvriront.

Gandalf essaya plusieurs formules mais aucune ne semblait marcher. La compagnie commençait à trouver cela un peu long sauf les Babs et Béné qui elle télépathisaient.

Gandalf : Autrefois je savais toutes les incantations dans les langues des elfes, des hommes et des Orques.

Pippin : Alors qu'allez vous faire?

Gandalf : Cognez votre tête contre les portes, Peregrin Toque! Et si ça ne les fracasse pas et qu'on me libère de vos questions idiotes j'essayerais de trouver la formule d'ouverture.

Babs : _Grrrr…_

Béné : _Dit po kekchose que tu pourrais regretter…_

Babs (avec un regard noir) : _Et tu ferais quoi si ça serais à Merry qu'il disait ça?_

Béné : _Je t'écouterais et je ne dirais rien que je pourrais regretter par la suite…_

Babs : _…T'as raison…_

Ils restèrent là pendant une bonne partie de la soirée. Aragorn décida que Bill (le poney (Poney!)) ne pouvait pas les suivrent dans la Moria et Sam du lui dire au revoir. Pippin et Merry s'amusaient à jeter des pierres dans le "lac". Gimli et Legolas parlaient de ce que les nains et les elfes parlent ensembles (des trucs comme : "C ma race la meilleur! Non c la notre! Mon œil nous on a fait…" et blablabla). Les deux Magiciennes, à côté sur la roche près de la porte, elles, faisaient passer le temps en comptant combien de formules différentes Gandalf diraient avant que Doudou "viennent" à son aide.

Finalement après 76 formules différentes (lol!) Gandalf alla s'asseoir à côté de Doudou qui réfléchissait depuis un moment.

Doudou : J'ai compris! C'est une énigme! #Gandalf le regarda surpris# Comment dit-on "ami" en Elfique?

Gandalf (réfléchissant un instant) : Mellon!

Immédiatement les portes s'ouvrirent silencieusement. Tous se dépêchèrent de rentrer à l'intérieur, quelque peu soulagé.

Lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans le Moria Gimli fit son petit discours sur l'hospitalité des Nains. En même temps...

Béné : _Babs fait attention ou tu marches…_

Babs : _Pk?_

Béné : _Si je te dis squelettes de Nains, ça te rappelle quelque chose?_

Babs : _D'accord j'ai rien dis…_

Bori : Ce n'est pas une mine… c'est un tombeau! Nous n'aurions pas du passer par ici! Rebroussons chemin et passons par la Trouée du Rohan!

Alors que tous s'apprêtaient à rebroussez chemin, Frodon se fit attraper le cheville par le Guetteur. Sam, Pippin et Merry, les plus proches sortirent immédiatement leur épée pour essayer de coupez l'espèce de tentacule. Malheureusement une fois coupez le Guetteur décida de sortir au complet de l'eau et une autre de ses tentacules attrapa Frodon. Les Hobbits ne pouvant rien faire se tassèrent pour laissez place à Aragorn et Boromir. Legolas approcha peu de temps après pour les aider avec son "don" (dsl mais essayer de tirer des flèches comme il le fait… **(C irréalisable! **(Exactement!))) D'archer. Les Deux Magiciennes s'apprêtaient à aller les aider lorsque Gandalf le retient.

Gandalf : Il vaut mieux que vous restez ici jeunes filles.

Béné/Babs : Mais pk?

Gandalf : Ils sauront se débrouiller tout seuls…

Béné/Babs : _Sexiste…_

Gandalf :_ Mais pas du tout… Mais je préfère que vous vous battiez le moins possible…_

Béné/Babs :_ Que?_

Gandalf :_ Je vous avais dit que la Dame Galadriel m'avait montré un peu de son savoir… _(Partie 3, 4 ou 5 (UNE REVENANTE!!! (Mais na! J'étais là à l'autre partie… (Ha oui c vrai… Mais bon ça fait tout de même bizar te voir réveiller… Et comment tu sais quelles sont les parties? (Ben tu crois que je fous quoi quand je parle po? (Ha d'accord…)))))) _Et il vaut mieux que vous n'utilisiez pas vos pouvoir si vous ne voulez pas vous faire repéré par Sarouman ou Sauron…_

Aragorn fini par attraper Frodon et tous rentrèrent dans le Moria pour essayer de fuir le Guetteur. À peine furent-ils rentrés que le Guetteur bloquait la sortie…

Finalement les compagnons furent obligés de passer par les Mines. Alors que Gandalf commençais à marcher après avoir fait un peu de lumière il leur fit un avertissement.

Gandalf : Faites attention… Il y a des être plus anciens et plus répugnant que les Orques dans les profondeurs du monde.

Babs : _P'tain de Balrog…_

Béné :_ Ho arrête c tout de même grâce à lui que Dadalf deviens blanc…._

Babs :_ Po pour ça que je disais ça…_

Béné :_ Pk alors?_

Babs :_ T'as déjà oublier que lorsqu'il y a quelque chose avec le pouvoir contraire à notre élément principal on est légèrement "oppresser"? Et avec le Balrog je te dit, c un magnifique euphémisme… Même s'il est inactif et encore loin…_

Béné :_ Oups… c vrai j'avais oublier… C pour ça que je me sentais très détendu…_

Babs #soupir# :_ Après on dit que j'ai la mémoire courte…_

Le voyage fut pénible, car il n'y avait presque pas de lumière et le sol état assez inégale, et ennuyant car tout le monde, dans un accord silencieux, avait convenu qu'il fallait parler le moins possible. Mais c'étaient certainement les Deux Magiciennes qui s'ennuyait le plus. Au moins hors de la Moria elles pouvaient télépathiser avec leurs amoureux et il y avait quelque chose à dire… Mais ici dans cet endroit sombre il était dur d'avoir une discussion, même télépathique, sans rapidement ne plus avoir rien à dire…

(vu que je sais po trop combien de temps la traversé des mines ont va dire 5 jours… Et je sais po trop combien de temps ça à pris pour arriver pour arriver à certain endroit je dit n'importes (En bref c Belwen n'est pas une source fiable pour de renseignement de combien de temps dura le voyage dans la Moria (Tu remplace Babs? (Oui c sont tour de faire une petite sieste (Petite, mon œil…)))))

Au bout trois jours de marche, ou ils ne s'arrêtèrent que pour manger ou dormir, les compagnons arrivèrent à un chemin qui longeait un énorme troue. Pour traverser il fallait se coller contre le mur.

Béné (une trentaine de seconde avant de s'engager sur le passage) : _Babs si je meurs je te confis la mission de tuer la personne que je déteste le plus ici._

Babs : _Gougou?_

Béné : _Nah une fille!_

Babs : _Eowyn?_

Béné : _Estella_ (Bah koi! Je l'aime po! Je la déteste! Elle a osé me piquer MON Merry… Non mais… Honte sur elle!)

Babs : _Ha ok! Mais pk tu crèverais?_

Mais Béné pour une raison inconnue de Babs avait couper la "connexion" et malgré les effort de Babs pour essayer de se "reconnecter" Béné laisser son esprit définitivement clos.

Ils avançaient à la queue leu leu, quand Gandalf s'arrêta soudain pour leur expliquer que la richesse de la Moria ne venait pas des joyeux ou de l'or ou de quoi que se soit d'autre mais du Mithril. Tous s'arrêtèrent pour regarder dans le troue sauf Béné qui restait bien droite le plus loin possible du trou. Au bout de quelque temps elle commença à être crispée se que Merry remarqua.

Merry : Ça va?

Béné (la voix un peu plus aigue que d'habitude) : Ça irait mieux si on continuait à avancer!

Gandalf (ayant entendu et inquiet par le ton légèrement plus aigue de Béné) : Ça va derrière?

Béné (la voix vraiment plus aigue que d'habitude et légèrement hystérique) : Suis-je la seule à savoir ce que veux dire avoir le vertige? Paske si oui je peux vous l'expliquer paske J'AI le vertige! Et j'aimerais bien qu'on se décide à avancer paske sans ça je pousse chacune des personnes devant dans le trou pour passer!!!

Babs : C vrai j'avais oublier que t'avais le vertige…

Merry : Tu as le vertige?

Béné (la voix vraiment plus aigue que d'habitude et légèrement hystérique) : Oui et je suis prête à mettre ma menace à exécution alors j'aimerais qu'on se grouille si c possible!

Gandalf n'attendit pas une seconde de plus pour se remettre en route suivi des autres qui ne semblait pas vouloir tombé dans le troue donc on ne voyait pas la fin.

Arrivé à la fin du passage on entendit distinctement le soupir de soulagement de Béné.

Béné : Dsl de vous avoir menacer de dans le trou c que j'aime vraiment po les hauteurs (Même si ça m'empêche pas de faire des manège qui vont haut! (On s'en fous Béné, on s'en fous! (Ben fous-toi en en silence))).

Après que Béné ai présenté ses excuses Babs pu enfin "réentendre" Béné.

Une journée et demi plus tard ils arrivèrent à un endroit ou trois arches menaient à un chemin différent. Celui de la gauche allait en descendant, celui au milieu continuait tout droit et celui de droite allait en montant (bon chuis po la pro de la Moria (sauf rendu à partir de quand Gandalf poigne le livre des mains du squelette de nains (et même là c version film)) donc je dit ça par mémoire du livre que j'ai relu en Mai passer… ce qui veut dire de pas se fier sur moi…). L'endroit ne disait rien à Gandalf alors les compagnons firent une pose et tandis que Gandalf réfléchissait les autres se reposaient épuiser par ces longue journées de marche. Babs était couché par terre la tête sur les jambes de Pippin qui était assis. Babs somnolait car celui-ci lui jouait dans les cheveux. Béné quand à elle était assis à côté de Merry la tête appuyer contre son épaule et asseyait de dormir un peu.

C'est dans un demi-sommeil que les Deux Magiciennes virent Frodon s'avancer vers Gandalf après avoir vu Gollum. Sans vraiment sans rendre conte elle se concentrèrent sur la conversation (Bah Vi! Puisqu'on a du sang Elfes ont peut donc entendre aussi bien que les Elfes (Et dsl si c laid mais c le seul moyen que j'ai trouvé pour mettre cette scène que j'adore).

Frodon : Là en bas, il y a quelque chose!

Gandalf : C'est Gollum.

Frodon : Gollum?

Gandalf : Cela fait maintenant trois jours qu'il nous suit.

Frodon : Il s'est échappé des donjons de Barad-Dûr?

Gandalf : Échappé… ou relâché. Gandalf tourna la tête vers Frodon. Il l'aime et il la hait, autant qu'il s'aime et qu'il se hait. Il ne se débarrassera jamais de sa dépendance à l'anneau.

Frodon (avec colère) : Qu'elle pitié que Bilbon ne l'ait pas tué quand il en a eu l'occasion!

Gandalf : De la pitié? Mais c'est la pitié qui a retenu la main de votre oncle. Nombreux sont les vivants qui mériteraient la mort, et les morts qui mériteraient la vie. Pouvez-vous leur rendre, Frodon? Alors ne soyez pas trop prompts à dispenser mort et jugements. Même les Grands Sages ne peuvent pas connaître toutes les fins. Mon cœur me dit que Gollum à encore un rôle a joué, en bien ou en mal avant que cette histoire ne se termine. De la pitié de Bilbon peut dépendre le sort de beaucoup.

Frodon (avec tristesse) : Je voudrais que l'Anneau ne soit jamais venu à moi, que rien de tout ceci ne se soit passé.

Gandalf : Comme tout ceux qui vivent des heures si sombres, mais ce n'est pas à eux de décider. Tout ce que nous devons décider, c'est que faire du temps qui nous est imparti. Il y a d'autres forces à l'œuvre dans ce monde, à part la volonté du Mal. Bilbon a été désigné pour trouver l'Anneau, et dans ce cas vous aussi avez été désigné pour le détenir. Et ça, c'est plutôt encourageant!

Puis soudain Gandalf s'exclama :

Ho! C'est part ici.

_**À suivre…**_

C bientôt Noël et cette partie c mon cadeau… Elle est courte mais c qu'il y a des bouts que je préfère moins que d'autre dans le film… Et avant d'être rendu là c ce que j'aime le moins c pour ça que ça prit énormément de temps (plus le résumé de lecture, l'autre résumé de lecture la recherche et le petit problème technique)… Mais bon… Joyeux Noël et beaucoup de cadeaux à toutes! Ça se peut que je fasse une autre partie avec le 1er janvier mais sinon je vous souhaite une Bonne Année avec énormément de bonheur! Je vous aime toutes prenez soin de vous et vive l'hiver!


	19. Partie 18

Bonjour et bonne année en retard! J'arrive avec la partie 18! J'espère que vous allez appréciez! Ho pendant que j'y pense je recommence avec le mode Narrateur présent c.à-d. que j'écris au je (j'vais certainement changé comme ça chaque cinq chapitre dépendamment des besoins de l'histoire).

Le conseil de lol : Si vous voulez écouté les trois Seigneur des Anneaux de suite n'attendez pas à 21h pour commencer (paske le premier va comme finir vers minuit…)… Et aussi j'ai faites une parodie des Havres Gris alors soyez gentille un tite review fait jamais de tord à personne (bon dépendamment ce qui est marqué dedans mais je crois que vous aviez compris) #Belwen fait c nyeux nyeux à la chat poté pour faire plus pitié…# Troisièmement la fic Galadriel/Gandalf de Moon light of Dreams a besoin de petites reviews… Et en dernier : Si les histoires complètement inventés vous intéresse j'ai un compte sur fictionpress (au nom de Shandra) et le prologue de mon histoire est mit et si vous voulez m'encouragez un peu… #Re nyeux nyeux à la chat poté pour faire plus pitié…#

Réponse au reviews :

Anuradhi : Dsl de ne pas avoir répondu à l'autre chap j'avais oublier ta review… Milles excuses! Je suis contente que mon histoire te plaise et j'aime bien les noms Lesgodasse et Eoquine! J'espère que mon histoire va continuer à ta plaire!

Lily Took : Voilà tu l'a ta suite! J'espère que tu es contente? Et merci de dire que mon histoire est trop biença fait toujours plaisir de recevoir des commentaires positifs ! Bonne année à toi aussi et je n'oublierais po de continuer à écrire (j'ai eu quelque difficulté à cause de 2 oral que je devais faire en français XD)! Allez je te laisse lire!

Dreamsou : Dreamsou… Dreamsou… Dreamsou… Y'as que toi pour plus s'en rappeler tu devrais peutêtre mettre le merveilleux tu-sais-qui, non? lol!

Vraiment ta trouver ça cute? Thank's toi au moins tu fait un compliment po comme certaine #Belwen regarde la réponse à le review juste en dessous d'un œil noir, puis reviens avec un sourire…#... Mais bon! Et finalement le de mot (pour reprendre tes mots (lol!)) tu l'as-tu trouver? Pour ce qui est de pas avoir ta place pour parler on va dire que tétais en arrêt temporaire pour cause d'overdose de Jo Louis, si tu vois ce que je veux dire… Héhéhé tu donneras ça comme raison et tu vas avoir plein de Oo dans tes reviews… lol! Pour ce qui est de faire taire Legolas je vais le faire rendu à quand Lalas veux allez suivre Frodon et Sam au lieu d'aller libéré Pippin et Merry et… Ho suspense (bien que tu le sache déjà)! Quand j'ai lu le review j'ai faites… Hum comment faire… Et puis ça ma sauter au visage… Ouais j'ai l'affiche et Boromir et Legolas sont proche et puisque c juste après que la barque de Bori plante ben ça po pu faire autrement! Parlant d'affiche tu sais celle dont je te parlais avec tout les perso… ELLE EST MISE! #Belwen va admirer un instant ses deux choupinous qui sont côte à côte (bah surtout Merry…) jusqu'à ce que sont diable la tire par l'oreille pour qu'elle continu la réponse… 2k! Si tu veux aussi tu peux me le demander le mot de passe… Je le connais… en faites je sais tout de toi… Je le vois dans l'eau… je le sans dans l'air… Je le ressens dans la terre… Et je brûle pas dans le feu… MOUHAHAHAHAHAHA! Dsl yé presque 11h et me suis coucher très tard chez Babs hier… na… cété plutôt ce matin! lol! 2k j'arrêtes et vivement ta prochaine partie (dont j'ai pu avoir une primeur!) #Belwen sans va sifflotant rajouter quelque petite chose dans la review en dessous#

Pétale de lune : Tu sais quoi… J'ai une folle, très folle envie de te tuer… Non mais va chier"Elle est vraiment minus partie elle manque de contenu"… Tu sais ce que j'en fais de ton contenu moi? Babs elle le sait certainement si tu sais po et que tu veux le savoir tu lui diras le contexte et elle va te dire ce que j'en fais… Non mais tu crois que c une review constructive ça? Au moins si tu m'aurai (j'ai faillit marqué mourrait... 'sais po pk…) dit au super un new chapitre! Il est bon mais manque un peu d'histoire mais ça dérange po paske je connais les raisons… Mais non "Elle est vraiment minus cette partie et manque de contenu"… Té c po toutes les parties que sont grosses! Y'as 15 pages comme je l'avais dit à l'autre partie alors si té pas contente va chier vert… Et après tu te demande pk t'as l'impression que je veux te tuer parfois? GREEEEEEEE! NON MAIS! Toi qui est auteure tu devrais savoir que ça frustre! Même po positif… que du "elle est minus et y'as po de contenu"… Mais bon passons sans ça ta review va être plus grosse que celle pour Dreamsou… Ho et pour ce qui est de ta fic… Je répondrai pas mais j'ai le goût de faire la même chose avec, que pour ton putain de "contenu"… Sans rancune! Mais à part ça toi la vie ça? Ta fic avec Elora tu la remets un jour?

_**Partie 18**_

Gandalf : Ho! C'est par ici!

(Pour celles qui ne lisent pas mon blabla du début (michantes lectrices (nan jocke (moi-même je le fait pas tjrs TT))) je répète que je suis maintenant en mode narrateur présent donc j'écris au je ou au nous).

À cette annonce je me redressai légèrement encore légèrement déconnecter de la réalité. Mais je n'étais pas la plus à plaindre car Babs c'était, elle, presque endormi. Merry se leva prestement et me tendit la main pour m'aider à me relever au même moment que Pippin le faisait pour mon amie.

Béné : _Qu'elle galanterie._

Babs :_ Vi…_

Béné :_ "Réveil" difficile?_

Babs :_ La prochaine fois que D'dalf me fait un coup comme ça je le tu…_

_Béné : Tu crois pas qu'une "mort" c déjà assez?_

Babs :_ QueÀ oui le Balrog… On pourrait pas l'évité tu crois?_

Béné :_ Vaut mieux changer le moins possible le cours des choses. Surtout que la "mort" de Gandalf est très importante dans ce cas-ci…_

Babs :_ À quoi?_

Béné :_ Bah y devient blanc…_

Babs :_ Nança c parce qu'il a tombé dans l'eau et que ça enlevé la crasse de ses robes…_

Béné :_ Ok… Je sais c pas ce que t'as pris mais ça devait être fort…_

Babs :_ Fuck you_

Béné :_ Hum non merci…_

Babs :_ Ho putain faites la taire…_

Béné :_ Je suis déjà silencieuse…_

Babs :_ OUIN! MAMAN PK ON MA COLLER UNE CONNE COMME ÇA AUX BASQUE?_

Béné :_ Dsl mais la conne est plus intelligente que toi…_

Babs :_ M'en criss…_

Nous descendîmes l'escalier et nous arrivâmes finalement dans ce que Gandalf appela comme le grand royaume de la cité des Nains de la Moria et se que nous vîmes… Nous laissa bouche bée. Malgré mon état de contemplation j'attendis clairement Sam dire que "Pour sûr que c'est artistique y'as pas d'erreur". Et Babs aussi vu qu'elle répliqua.

Babs : Artistique… na… J'dirais que c encore mieux qu'artistique moi.

Car ce qu'on voyait dans le film était bien sûre sublime mais quand on voit avec nos yeux… C'était la quasi perfection. Quelques colonnes étaient effondrées sur les côté mais celles qui tenaient encore debout étaient gigantesques et finement sculpté… On ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander comment les Nains avaient pu faire des colonnes d'une telle hauteur et comment ils avaient fait pour que cela soit si beau qu'on se sentait obligé de considérer ce lieu avec respect. Une chose est sûre c'est que je n'allais plus considérer les Nains comme avant… J'en était là à mes penser, le nez toujours en l'air, lorsque j'entendit Gandalf crier un "Non Gimli". Celle me sorti de ma stupeur et je couru à la suite des autres. Lorsque nous pénétrâmes dans la salle nous vîmes le tombeau de Balin le dernier celui qui fut le dernier Seigneur de la Moria. Gimli se mit à pleurer et je ne pu que ressentir une immense sympathie pour lui. Je connaissais bien la douleur que causait la perte d'un être cher.

Béné : _D'habitude je dis qu'il pleure mal… Mais maintenant que c'est réel… Je ne peux que sentir de la pitié…_

Babs :_ T pas la seule… Contrairement à toi je ne sais pas vraiment ce qu'on peut ressentir mais tout de même…_

Babs vit Gandalf prendre le livre des mains du nain squelette et immédiatement se dirigea vers Pippin. Je la retenu in extremis par un bout de sa cape.

Béné _: Tu crois aller où comme ça?_

Babs :_ Moi? Ben nulle part… Juste empêcher Pippin de faire planter le squelette dans le puis…_

Béné (fermement) :_ Non!_

Babs :_ Mais pk? Comme ça Gandalf ne mourra pas…_

Béné :_ Justement. S'il meurt cela bouleversera trop l'histoire et nous ne pouvons pas savoir ce que cela va donner._

Babs :_ Siteplé…_

Béné (catégoriquement) :_ Non Babs. On peut pas faire ça tu le sais. Déjà qu'on soit ici change beaucoup de choses. Et sans ça Frodon ne partira jamais… Ou trop tard._

Babs (oO) :_ Heu… tu peux développer?_

Béné :_ Il veut partir car il sait que l'anneau les détruira tous. La mort de Gandalf à comme eu un effet déclencheur sur lui _(2k c ma perception des choses…).

Babs se résigna en boudant, mais de toute manière il était trop tard.

Gandalf : … Il arrive…

Immédiatement après la phrase de Gandalf, Pippinà cause de son immense curiosité, fit tomber un cadavre de squelette dans le puit, qui fit un bruit monstre, faisant sursauté tlm ou presque. Tous le regardèrent avec un air de reproche **(HEY! **(Le tous n'incluent pas les filles… **(Ha dans ce cas… **(Elle s'énerve tjrs pour rien… #soupir# **(Tu veux qu'elle fasse autre chose aussi? **(Tiens t'a évoluée? (T'as abandonner ta fourche pour un gun? Mais t sûre que c as trop compliqué pour toi ça? **(Tu veux que je te montre comment on s'en sert peutêtre? **(Na, préfère m'abstenir…)))))))))).

Gandalf : Crétin de Touque!

Avant que Babs ne réplique quelque chose je lui mis la main sur la bouche malgré ses regards noirs.

Babs : _Tu vas le regretter!_

Béné :_ Et bien je préfère que se soit moi qui regrette que toi!_

Alors que tout semblait légèrement soulagé un bruit retentit.

Béné : Des orques.

Aragorn : Comment pouvez-vous en être sûr?

Frodon tira son épée et une lueur bleue en émanait.

Aragorn : Il faut barricadée le porte immédiatement! Vous six rester derrière Gandalf.

Il se dirigea vers la porte avec Boromir alors que Legolas lui lançait des hache pour pouvoir bloqué la porte (En passant dsl si c po comme dans le film mais j'ai perdu la cassette ou je l'avais enregistrer et je l'ai juste en DVD et j'ai po de lecteur DVD proche… **(Lé juste dans la chambre à côté… **(Peut po taper en même temps!))). Je me mit derrière Gandalf avec les autres et je sorti mon épée de son fourreau bientôt imité par les autres.

Béné : On va pouvoir mettre en pratique ce que nous avons appris avec Aragorn.

Merry, qui s'était tourné vers moi, sursauta.

Merry : T'as les yeux rouges…

Béné : Excitation…

Je ne dis pas plus car Aragorn et Legolas avait commencé à tirer des flèches par l'ouverture de la porte. C'est vrai que c'était grisant. Sentir l'adrénaline passer dans le sang… À ce moment on se sent quasi invincible. Je regardai Babs et celle-ci avait aussi les yeux d'un bleu foncé. Sans vraiment savoir pourquoi j'en fus rassurée. Je nu malheureusement pas le temps de me demander le pourquoi du comment que déjà des Orques pénétraient dans la salle. Gimli semblait déchaîner… Et je ressentis aussi une sorte de haine… Pourquoi ses être répugnants avaient-ils tués tant de gens, d'innocents? C'est chargée d'adrénaline et de colère que j'abatis le premier Orque qui eu la stupidité de m'attaquer. Sa tête roula à mes pieds et je restait quelques que secondes immobile. Une chance pour moi Sam, près de moi, assomma d'un coup de poêle l'Orque qui allait me frapper par derrière (À MORT LES ORQUES TRAÎTRES! (**Elle n'en revient toujours pas qu'Haldir soit mort…)) **Me sortant de ma torpeur. Je repris conscience du combat autour de moi et remerciait Sam d'un signe de tête avant de recommencer à me battre. Merry et Pippin était plus loin achevant les Orques ensemble. Sam les assommait avec sa poêle. Gandalf usait de son bâton et de son épée. Legolas les tuait à coup de poignard et Gimli à coup de hache. Boromir et Aragorn était proche et achevait les Orques à coup d'épée. Frodon plus loin semblait se défendre assez bien. Je vis soudain un Orque s'approcher de Babs qui était déjà au prise avec deux de ses congénère. Je m'élançait frapper le dit Orque d'un coup de bâton et plantait mon épée dans le ventre d'une des créatures. Ce fut la première fois que je remarquais que mon épée semblait être entourée par des flammes. Babs aussi regardait son épée qui, elle, semblait faites de glace. Je mis cela dans un coin de mon esprit. J'interrogerais Gandalf plus tard. Pour l'instant je préférais de loin tuer ces putains d'orques (m'en veux pas Pétale de lune… siteplé… (La personne concernée comprendra…))!

Babs : Voudrai mieux rester ensemble…

Nous en étions à une petite vingtaine chacune moi et Babs lorsque nous entendîmes Sam crier "Monsieur Frodon" (là je suis vraiment, mais vraiment pas sûre de mon affaire ). Nous nous retournâmes vers Frodon qui était "transpercer" par le… bah… l'arme du Troll (c koi au juste le bidulle qu'il a dans les mains se Troll?). Aussitôt les autres membres de la compagnie eurent un regain d'énergie du à la Haine. Bien que nous sachions qu'il était protégé nous ressentîmes quand même cette haine. Qui était ce Troll pour oser essayer de tuer celui que nous considérions comme notre ami? Alors que Pippin et Merry avaient sauté sur le Troll nous trouvâmes une utilité à nos poignards. Prenant tout de même soin à ne pas blesser nos amoureux nous les envoyâmes avec rage sur le Troll. Merry tomba par terre à un moment à cause d'un mouvement trop brusque du monstre et je me précipitais vers lui. Alors que j'arrivai j'entendis Pippin crier signe que le Troll venait de s'effondrer. J'étais quasiment sûre que Babs serait à ses côtés en une seconde donc je ne m'en fis pas trop.

Béné : Merry ça va?

Merry (en essayant de se relevé avec beaucoup d'effort) : Je crois… Je suis seulement sonné.

Je l'aidais à se relever et nous approchâmes de l'endroit où Frodon était tombé comme le reste du groupe. Alors que Sam allait se mettre à pleurer Frodon ouvre les yeux. Un vague de joie transporta la communauté. Malgré cela Aragorn ne pu cacher sa curiosité.

Aragorn : Comment est-ce possible? Cette lance (Ho… j'ai la réponse à ma question…) transpercerais un sanglier!

Comme seul réponse Frodon souleva sa chemise et tous pure admirer se côte de mailles en Mithril. Comme toujours Babs et moi furent surprise… Que se soit dans le film ou dans notre imagination rien n'équivalait à sa réelle splendeur.

Babs : Magnifique…

Gimli : Et bien, vous êtes très surprenant Monsieur Saquet.

Mais nous ne pûmes parler plus longtemps car déjà des bruits de pas retentissait.

Gandalf : Vite! Fuyons!

Et nous le suivîmes tous. Malheureusement nous nous fîmes rattraper. Chacun se tient près à attaquer. Nos lamesà moi et Babs étaient toujours de glaces ou de flammes. L'arc de Legolas était tendu. Gimli se préparait à abattre sa hache sur tout ce qui aurait le malheur de s'approcher. Mais finalement un bruit fit fuir les créatures. Au bout de la salle ne lumière apparue comme si une grande torche avait été allumé.

Boromir : Mais quel est se nouveau maléfice?

Je me sentais soudainement légère… Comme si j'étais toutes puissante. Je me tournais vers Babs dont les épaules semblaient s'affaisser sous un poids invisible et donc la respiration devenait pénible. Je me rappelais soudain que notre condition de Deux Magiciennes faisait en sorte que quiconque qui utilisait un pouvoir élémentaire nous rendait soit dans un état d'"allégresse" ou d'"étouffement".

Gandalf : Un balrog… Un démon de l'ancien monde. Vite il faut allez au pond de Khazad-Dum!

Boromir se mit à courir le premier, suivit de Legolas et Aragorn. Gimli et les Hobbits étaient derrière eux. Nous voulûmes attendre Gandalf mais celui-ci nous sermonna.

Gandalf : Dépêchez! Cela ne sert à rien! N'ayez crainte je suis encore capable de courir!

Nous nous mîmes à courir aussi vite que nous le pûmes. Bizarrement nous rattrapâmes bientôt les Hobbits et Gimli… En faites nous les dépassâmes.

Babs : _Oublis pas on a une plus grande endurance! Et plus de vitesse!_

Nous arrivâmes à temps pour voir Legolas retenir Boromir et cela nous permis de freiner à temps…

Béné : Un peu plus et on serait tombée…

Babs : Quand tu plantes de là ça va où?

Béné : Vaux mieux pas savoir.

Gandalf arriva peu après et demanda à Aragorn de nous guider. Celui-ci s'apprêta à refuser mais Gandalf se montra ferme.

Gandalf : Vous ne servirez à rien! Une épée ne peut rien contre cet ennemi! (Ho putain… C laid… mais c po d'ma faute si j'trouve plus ma cassette!)

Il le poussa en avant et nous suivîmes Aragorn, descendant les escaliers en essayant d'éviter de tomber.

#Je passe maintenant au mode narrateur absent#

Tout à coup la musique de la chanson The Bridge of Khazad-Dum se mit à retentir et Poupou (petit frère de Babs) vêtu d'un tutu rose apparu en dansant le ballet en rythme avec la musique. Tous le regardèrent étonné…

Babs : Putain Poupou tu fous koi ici? T'as été emporté par un vortex/troue noir toi avec?

Poupou : Nah l'auteure disjoncte une fois de plus…

Béné : L'auteure?

Poupou : Bah toi… En faites c'est pas vraiment toi… C'est toi qui es une partie irréelle d'elle… En faites je n'existe pas vraiment. Je n'ai et nous n'avons aucun contrôle sur nos actions. Sauf si on croit que c'est nous qui montrons à l'auteur ce que nous voulons faire… En faites c'est extrêmement complexe…

Béné : Wow… Après Babs la fine connaisseuse de sciences c'est Poupou le philosophe? Ou va se monde?

Poupou : Paske tu nous trouves cons?

Béné : Na… Mais ça colle pas avec votre image…

Pippin : C'est qui au juste?

Babs : Ha Pippin! Je te présente ton beau-frère Poupou! Poupou voici ton beau-frère Pippin…

Merry : Me semblait que vous étiez enfants unique?

Béné : Na on est pas enfants uniques… En fait dans se monde oui mais pas dans le notre!

Gandalf : Désolé de coupez cours à votre conversation mais on a un balrog qui nous colle aux fesses!

Voix mystérieuse : Ne vous inquiétez donc pas ainsi mon aimé! Le Balrog ne viendra pas…

Gandalf : _Il n'y a qu'une personne pour me nommer mon aimé! Galy! _Galadriel c'est vous?

Galadriel (arrivant dans les escaliers) : Bien sûr Gandy! Qui d'autre!

D'autres personne la suivait. D'abord Arwen qui se jeta immédiatement dans les bras d'Aragorn, puis Rosie qui se jeta dans ceux de Sam. Celui-ci fut très gêné mais après quelques secondes il décida que ce n'était pas si pire. Puis vint Faramir.

Boromir : Mais que fais-tu là mon frère?

Faramir : La folle m'envoie… J'crois qu'elle s'est droguée…

Voix Off (ou voix de l'auteure) : Merci pour le compliment Fari, mais par contre chuis pas droguée!

Faramir : Queset que je disais?

Puis un vortex se créa au pied de Frodon et une personne en sortie.

Frodon : Kristaline! Mais queset que tu fous ici?

Kristie : Bah l'autre m'a arraché de mes fics et m'a mit dans la sienne… Chais po pk…

Gandalf : Mais queset qui lui prends bon sang?

Mais avant que quiconque ne puisse répondre deux "POP" se firent entendre et une petite diablesse et un petit ange apparurent…

Médou (l'ange) : Ou c qu'on est encore?

Babs diablesse : 'Dans fic…

Médou : Merdum…

Kristie : Vous êtes qui vous?

Médou : L'ange et la diablesse perso de l'auteure… On a essayer de lui faire entendre raison mais elle a pas du aimer…

Babs diablesse : Pas aimer? C un euphémisme ma vieille!

Kristie : Faut jamais essayer de raisonnée une auteure qui pette un câble…

Médou : UN CABLE? NAN MAIS C PAS JUSTE UN CABLE! SON CERVEAU ENTIER EST À OFF!

Kristie : Nan il est pas à Off.

Gandalf : Mais pk fait-elle cela?

Kristie : Y peut y avoir que deux raisons. Soit une elle voulait faire grossir sa partie en faisant un délire ou bien… Elle voulait évacuer une émotion…

Aragorn : Et d'après vous sa serait quoi?

Babs diablesse : Les deux… Malheureusement… Ça va durer certainement longtemps… pff…

Poupou : Râle pas c po toi qui est en tutu rose!

Médou : Oui mais nous on est une partie consciente de l'auteure! On aime pas être ici! Si au moins elle nous avait écouté…

Poupou : Dsl mais puisque vous êtes sous son contrôle n'étant qu'une sorte de partie imaginaire de son cerveau à moins qu'elle aille voulu être arrêter vous n'auriez pas pu…

Médou (intéressé) : Depuis quand tu philosophe toi?

Poupou : Depuis que je suis ici!

Et ils se trouvèrent un coin tranquille pour philosopher en se faisant les yeux doux…

Béné : Putain si un des deux lis ça je suis morte… Non elle est morte… Enfin nous sommes mortes… ou… Ha et fuck vous comprenez!

Merry : Pas peur on comprend!

Pippin : C'est cute une petitesse Babs diablesse!

Babs diablesse : Hé! Pas touche! J'ai mon propre diablotin perso moi!

Diablotin perso à Babs diablesse : On m'a appelé?

Babs diablesse : Ha Pippin! Fait longtemps que je t'ai pas vu!

Pippin diablotin : Beaucoup de boulot!

Les trois couples (Béné/Merry, Babs/Pippin et Babs diablesse/Pippin diablotin) se mirent à parler de chose et d'autre. Plus loin Sam avait avoué son amour à Rosie qui avait répondu réciproquement. Kristie et Frodon eux étaient en pleine discussion.

Frodon : Mais pk elle t'a envoyer ici?

Kristie : T'as pas vu? Tout le monde est en couple! Bon c'est sûr Legolas et Gimli ainsi que Boromir et Faramir c'est pas vraiment des "couples" a proprement dit mais on est un nombre pair… Et puisqu'elle trouve certainement que je suis la mieux placer pour être en couple avec toi elle m'a prise. Peutêtre qu'elle voulait que tous aient un moment de joie… Ce qui est bizar puisque nous ne sommes pas vraiment vivant… Mais bon… Elle est folle que peut-on y faire?

Frodon : Rien…

Kristie : Bien! Alors qu'est-ce que tu attends pour m'embrasser? On en aura certainement plus l'occasion dans cette fic!

Bien sûr Frodon ne pu qu'obéir à cet ordre. Il l'embrassa donc passionnément. Et comme ils ne firent que cela nous allons les laissés seuls et aller auprès de gandalf, Galadriel, Arwen et Aragorn.

Gandalf : Mais y'as une chose que je ne comprends pas encore…

Galadriel : Quoi mon trésor?

Gandalf : Comment ce fait-il, mamour, que toi et Faramir soyez arrivés par le même chemin que Rosie et Arwen? Normalement vous auriez du arriver par le pont non par l'escalier…

Arwen : Je crois pas que l'auteure se soucis de se genre de chose…

Aragorn : Mais j'y pense pk n'arrêtez-vous pas de vous appelez par des mots doux?

Galadriel : Bien nous sommes amoureux et amant depuis bien longtemps…

Arwen : Au dernière nouvelle tu étais mariée avec Celeborn, non?

Gandalf : C'est une très longue histoire mais… #La musique de StarWars quand Dark Vader arrive se met à jouer…# Arwen… Je suis ton grand-père!

Immédiatement Arwen se mit à chanter "Alléluia" de sa voix magnifique… Aragorn resta ébloui sous se spectacle aussi rare que merveilleux…

Arwen : Si vous saviez Gandalf comme je suis heureuse de l'apprendre! C'est le plus beau jour de ma vie… Avec ceux que j'ai passer avec Aragorn bien sûr! La seule chose qui pourrait me comble encore plus serait qu'Elrond ne soit pas mon père… #soupir de désespoir#.

Galadriel : Mais il n'est pas ton père! Ton père était le facteur qui reliait la Lothlorien et Foncombe lorsque mes pouvoirs n'étaient pas assez développés. Il est parti avec ta mère sur les Terres Immortelles!

Aragorn : Donc Elrond n'est pas mon beau-père!

Gandalf : Hé oui! Il n'est pas mon beau-fils non plus, heureusement!

Aragorn : Mais si vous êtes ensemble depuis si longtemps comment ce fait-il que vous soyez mariée à Celeborn?

Galadriel (avec une grimace) : Mariage arranger…

Arwen : Oui mais pk t'as pas essayer de lui expliquer?

Galadriel : Le seul moyen serait le meurtre… Et veux pas être exclu des Elfes…

Aragorn : Pourquoi ne pas engager quelqu'un?

Gandalf : Le seul qui voulait était Haldir mais il est trop précieux et on remontrait jusqu'à nous…

Puis les deux couples continuèrent à parler de moyen qui pourrait éliminer Celeborn, et Elrond quand qu'on y est... Passons maintenant du côté des deux frères.

Boromir : Alors comment va père et le Gondor?

Faramir : Comme d'hab… Le Gondor se fait attaqué par les armées de Sauron, et père continu à être un parfait connard et montre le contraire de l'exemple qu'il faut suivre… Et toi ça boum?

Boromir : Bof… J'commence à être tenté par l'anneaux… Les deux sœurs sont plutôt sympa, Aragorn aussi. Gandalf fait penser à papa lorsqu'il était pas encore devenu fou, les Hobbits sont vraiment immature, Gimli est assez amusant… Et j'ai le goût de pousser l'Elfes en bas…

Voix Off : Mais ça peut très bien se faire! J'attendais qu'on me le propose!

Immédiatement Legolas qui s'était levé pour voir Boromir pour une raison inconnue trébucha sur une pierre. Il s'accrocha à Boromir mais celui-ci se dégagea de sa prise… On entendit Legolas crier comme une fille jusqu'à ce qu'on entende un "plouf"…

Boromir : Thank's pour une fois je te trouve sympa…

Gimli (bougonnant) : Mais je foutre quoi moi en entendant que ça revienne normal? Je veux un Elfe à blaster moi!

Voix Off : Vos désir son des ordres maître Gimli!

Aussitôt Haldir arriva et se mit à insulter Gimli à cœur joie.

Faramir : On disait quoi déjà?

Boromir : Que je voulais pousser Legolas en bas… Mais comme c'est déjà fait… Pourquoi t'est ici?

Faramir : La folle…

Voix Off (coupant Faramir) : Vraiment c'est pas la peine de me flatter… J'vais rougir si t'arrêtes pas…

Faramir : Tu peux me laisser finir?

Voix Off : Pk?

Faramir : Allez dégage… Ou plutôt ferme ta gueule… J'aimerais parler à mon frérot sans interruption de folle enragée shoutée au chocolat…

Voix Off : Pk personne ne m'aime?

Boromir/Faramir : On t'aime bien mais laisse nous parler en paix! Tu peux écouter mais pas un mot!

Voix Off : Vous m'aimez vraiment?

Boromir : Comme on aimerais une petite sœur folle à liée…

Voix Off : Alors je peux pas refuser de me taire… #sourire tout content#

Faramir : Bon alors la folle m'a fait lire le scénar…

Bori : Et?

Faramir : Bah t pas sans savoir que tu vas mourir?

Bori : Ouais je sais… Mais queset que ça vient faire dans la conversation?

Fari : Elle voulait nous accorder un moment seul à seul pour faire des vrai adieux…

Bori : On qu'elle est gentille…

Fari : Alors… Heu… Je suis désolé que tu sois obligé du tombé… Tu avais encore tant de chose à découvrir et à faire… Je suis aussi désolé de n'avoir pas pu convaincre père de me laissé aller… Sinon tu n'aurais pas à mourir…

Bori : Voyons mon frère! Je voulais y aller autant que toi… et je suis désolé de n'avoir jamais pu faire voir à père à quel point tu étais intelligent et fort… D'avoir fait de ta vie un calvaire auprès de notre père…

Fari Ça fait rien… C'est pas toi qui devrais t'excuser pour cela, mais père.

Bori : Vi… Mais quand même…Je suis heureux d'avoir pu te revoir…

Fari : Me too…

Voix Off : Faites le putain qu'on en finisse…

Les deux frères se donnèrent une accolade fraternelle durant quelques minutes…

Voix Off (avec des petites lalarmes…) : Hon… c'est tout choux… #se mouche#

Fari : Mais j'y pense comment on va s'en souvenir si tu fais en sorte que le temps retourne en arrière pour réparé tes conneries?

Voix Off : Bori s'en rappellera en mourrant et toi quand tu auras la vision de Bori dans la barque… Bien sûr cela n'apaisera pas ton chagrin mais cela t'aidera à le surmonter…

Bori : Ho d'accord…

Soudain un grognement retentit et le Balrog apparu…

Gandalf : Voilà qu'est-ce que je disais? Il est là le Balrog!

Mais le Balrog les ignora cherchant vraisemblablement quelque chose.

Balrog : P'tain elle est où l'auteure?

Voix Off : Derrière l'écran de mon ordi pk?

Balrog : Serait pas temps de reprendre le cours normal des choses?

Voix Off : Teddy… Tu sais très bien que j'ai pas fini… t'as lu le scénar!

Teddy (ou Balrog) : Tu m'avais promis de pas me nommer!

Les autres s'étaient mit à rire à cause du nom du Balrog…

Voix Off : Oups… Ça m'a échappé… Mais bon je vais faire revenir le temps puisque j'ai fait une gaffe… Content?

Teddy : Oui…

Voix Off : Allez Médou, Babs grouillez-vous revenez… Pippin diablotin toi retourne chez toi! Tiens Kristie un vortex juste pour toi… En passant j'espère que ça te dérange pas trop que je t'aille arraché à tes fics? Trop tard déjà partie… Bon Fari, Galy vous retourner chez vous. Rosie tu suis Arwen… Bon allez #l'auteure claque des doigts et tout redeviens normal# Bon allez up! On retourne en narrateur présent et je me tais…

Nous étions finalement rendu à la place où un bout de l'escalier était tombé. Legolas sauta le premier suivit par Gandalf. Boromir empoigna Merry et Pippin puis sauta. Aragorn lança Sam et quand vint le tour de Gimli celui-ci refusa.

Gimli : Personne ne lancera un Nain!

Il sauta et heureusement que Legolas était là car il le rattrapa… Malheureusement pour Gimli se fut par la barbe… Babs et moi, nous nous élançâmes finalement. Nous fûmes rattrapées in extremis par Boromir.

Béné et Babs : Mici!

Malheureusement pour Frodon et Aragorn le troue c'était élargie quand nous avions sauter… Ceux-ci devrait attendra qu'un bloc tombe un peu plus pour brisé l'autre partie de l'escalier. Cela prit quelque minutes ou tout le monde angoissait finalement il réussirent… Nous nous grouillâmes pour arriver au pont. Soudain le Balrog (Teddy… lol!) apparut derrière nous… Babs sembla avoir encore plus de difficulté à respirer alors que moi j'aurais crue pouvoir voler tellement je me sentais légère. Nous étions derrière avec Gandalf mais celui-ci nous força à partir.

Gandalf : _Ne venez pas m'aidez quoi qu'il arrive! Vous ne devez pas vous faire repéré… Vous êtes un atout pour nous… Allez courrez!_

Bien que nous sachions que Gandalf n'allait pas vraiment mourirà cet instant avec l'adrénaline qui courait dans nos veines et la précipitation nous n'y songeâmes pas. En faites nous avions oublié tout ce qui allait se passer… Mais lui obéîmes tout de même courant pour rejoindre les autres.

Béné : _Putain j'avais oublié comment était le pont…_

Babs :_ Fait juste pas regarder en bas! Allez avance t capable…_

Je me mit à courir sur le pont essayant de ne pas déraper J'arrivai finalement de l'autre côté en ayant plus eu peur qu'autre chose. Nous entendîmes avec les autres Gandalf mais celui-ci se retourna vers le Balrog.

Gandalf : Vous ne passerez pas! Je suis un détenteur de la flamme d'Anor! Le feu sombre ne vous servira à rien, flamme d'Udün!

Le Balrog brandit son épée et l'abattit sur Gandalf mais celui-ci était protégé par un bouclier magique.

Gandalf : Vous ne passerez pas!

Et il planta son bâton dans le pont. Alors que le balrog avançait le pont céda et il tomba. Alors que Gandalf se retournait pour aller vers nous le balrog utilisa son fouet faisant trébucher Gandalf… Tout le monde était figé! Il ne pouvait pas tombé!

Gandalf : Fuyez… pauvres fous!

Et il se laissa aller… Babs et moi étions dans un état second… Nous entendîmes à peine Frodon crier "Non! Gandalf". Merry et Pippin nous entraînâmes vers la sortie… Babs fut la première à réagir et elle éclata en sanglot dans les bras de Pippin. Merry était dans mon dos et me tenait dans ses bras... Je sentais ses larmes couler dans mes cheveux… Non! Il ne pouvait mourir! Pourquoi n'avais-je rien fait? Puis lorsque le chagrin me submergea je fis ce que je faisais à chaque fois que quelqu'un que je connaissais mourrait… Je me mit à chanter (je fait vraiment ça en passant)… Ce n'était pas grand-chose mais c'était une des seules choses dans laquelle j'excellais. Donc je me mis à chanter le bout de chanson après que Gandalf soit mort dans le film (dans le film ça commence quand Aragorn tourne la tête pour partir de la Moria et dans le cd ça commence à 4:56 de la chanson The Bridge of Khazad-Dum pour celle que ça intéresse).

Lorsque j'eu fini je me retournais dans les bras de Merry et me mit à pleurer…

_À suivre…_

Bon alors je tiens à m'excuser pour mon délire mais j'en besoin… Mais vous êtes chanceux initialement je devais pas arriver au bout ou Gandalf mourrait mais j'ai changer d'avis!

Alors que se passera-t-il dans la prochaine partie? Verrons-nous pour la première fois Haldir? Est-ce que nous nous rappellerons que Gandalf n'est pas mort? Est-ce que Merry et Pippin seront jaloux pour une raison encore inconnue? Est-ce que nous verrons Galadriel? Est-ce que Celeborn sera assassiné? Pour le savoir faudra attendre la prochaine partie!


	20. Partie 19

Je suis fière d'annoncer que l'auteure est maintenant âgée de 14! Youpi! Et que même si je n'ai pas retrouvé la cassette où j'avais enregistrer la Seigneur des Anneaux 1 (que le Dieu des cassettes perdus accepte son âme dans son paradis) j'ai maintenant un lecteur DVD dans ma chambre donc plus besoin d'aller faire une longue marche (3 secondes) jusque dans la chambre de mes parents! Mais bon voilà la 19ème partie!

Le conseil de lol : Bah… je dois dire que pour une fois j'ai aucune idée… XD Ha finalement oui! Lorsque vous êtes invité à la fête de quelqu'un et que vous allez lui acheté un cadeau soyez sûre qu'elle n'est pas dans le magasin (c'est pas à moi que c'est arrivé mais à une de mes amies… J'ai pas vu le cadeau mais j'ai des petites idées…)

Réponses aux reviews :

Lily Took : Merci pour le compliment (folle)! Ça fait toujours plaisir de l'entendre! lol! Pour les pouvoirs ben dans deux ou trois chap on va les utilisé! Pour la suite la voilà! J'espère que mon Merry n'a pas trop souffert à cause de mon retard…

Isilriel : Je suis contente que tu aimes ma fic! Ça fait toujours plaisir de le lire (peux pas dire de l'entendre…)! Tu aimes Haldir? Hum intéressant… Y'as quelque chose qui se forme dans mon cerveau en se moment… Mais j'en dirais pas plus… 2k j'espère que mon histoire continuera à te plaire!

Tite fée des bois : J'espère que ça tourne au délire puisque c'est fait pour ça… Au début c'était censé être juste un Poupou en tutu rose qui arrivait en dansant du ballet et qui partait mais une surdose de chocolat, un trop plein d'émotions et un manque de sommeil à fait que ça devienne plus. Pour le nom je voulais que ça fasse anti-balrog… Je crois que j'ai bien trouvé! La sombre histoire de balrog en peluche offert à Gandy elle est mise sur SI non tu devrais le faire! Je suis sûr que beaucoup apprécierais (moi la première!)! Et pour répondre à ta question avec Frodon bah c'est simple… Le suspens! Avec un film tu peux te permettre de modifier des petits détails… Mais ce que je trouve bizar c'est que Gandalf dit à Aragorn "guider-les" un peu avant, mais c'est le deuxième à sauter… Pas très censé…

Biz!

Pétale de lune : Trop tard pour ne pas rougir! lol! Merci de dire que je suis folle, j'adore recevoir des compliments (les gars d'Honoré arrête pas de me le dire et il se demande à chaque fois pk je les remercie…)! Et pour ce qui est de pas t'avoir fait apparaître promis le prochain délire tu arrives! Je vais te faire battre avec Gimli! Chuis gentille hein? Et encore dsl c que je voulais matcher tlm avec quelqu'un mais ça faisait un nombre impair si tu venais… Mais la prochaine ça va marcher… Et comme Poupou sera pas là, que je ferais pas mourir Lalas (médou va être matcher avec (je vais prier pour qu'elle ne lise jamais cette fic… Sans ça je me fait tuer c'est sûr… lol!)) Que j'ai quelqu'un pour Haldir ben tu vas être avec Gimli! Pas en tant que couple bien sûr, à moins que tu aime les Nains et plus les géants? lol! Je t'adore aussi Jujube! Ho et en passant pour ton cadeau je vais bientôt l'écrire il me tourne dans la tête en se moment (ça fait de zolies petites couleurs rose et verte… (Dsl chuis en manque de chocolat… Mes parents achètent plus de biscuit au chocolat à cause du gras trans… OUIN!TT)

Biz!

Partie 19

_Lorsque j'eu fini je me retournais dans les bras de Merry et me mit à pleurer…_

Après un court moment, Aragorn demanda à Legolas de l'aider à nous relever. Bien que j'aurais aimé pouvoir lui dire ses quatre vérités je n'en trouvait guère la force vider autant émotionnellement que physiquement. Babs devait être dans le même état vu qu'elle n'ouvrit même pas la bouche se contentant de s'appuyer contre Pippin.

Boromir : Accordez leurs un moment Aragorn! Vous ne voyez pas qu'ils sont épuisés! Comme vous et moi!

Aragorn : Boromir, ses collines grouille d'Orques la nuit tombés! Il faut partir immédiatement. Nous pourrons nous reposer plus loin!

Boromir continua a essayé de convaincre Aragorn mais celui-ci était catégorique. Malgré tout les effort de l'Homme du Gondor il en resta sur sa décision. Nous nous mîmes alors en marche. Aragorn était devant avec Boromir et Gimli et Legolas était derrière. Frodon était juste derrière Boromir et restait silencieux. Sam le suivait essayant de lui arracher une paroles. Il fini par renoncé au bout d'un moment. Moi je marchait à côté de Merry, presque appuyé contre lui. Babs et Pippin étaient dans la même position juste derrière nous. Des larmes silencieuse coulaient encore sur mes joues mais je ne pouvais rien faire pour les arrêter. Je n'en ai jamais été sûre mais je crois que Babs et Sam aussi pleurait en silence. Ce dont je suis sûre par contre est que tous les autre membres de la communauté avaient cet air d'enterrement. Peut-être pas Legolas étant un Elf il ne comprenait pas la mort (ça n'empêche qu'il a un air idiot sur le visage).

Ce n'est qu'un quinzaine de minutes plus tard qu'un fait me frappa de plein fouet… IL N'ÉTAIT PAS VRAIMENT MORT! Gandalf était tombé mais il n'était pas mort! Au même moment Babs repris le contact que je ne me souvenais pas avoir brisé.

Babs : _Béné! Il n'est pas mort!_

Toute la joie qu'elle ressentait apparaissait dans cette simple pensée.

Béné : _Je sais, je viens tout juste de m'en rappeler!_

Oui mais alors pourquoi ne pouvions-nous pas sourire. Pourquoi avions-nous l'impression que quelque chose clochait. En regardant Merry je compris.

Béné : _Mais eux, ils ne le savent pas…_

Babs : _Et nous ne pouvons pas leur dire non plus…_

L'impuissance transparaissait parfaitement dans cette phrase. Je savais qu'elle n'avait qu'une envie, de le crier pour enlever se poids des épaules de nos compagnons. Je le savais car je ressentais la même chose. Mais si nous le disions plusieurs chose ne serait pas identique! Et nous ne pouvions pas savoir si cela serait en bien ou en mal. C'était là le désavantage à savoir ce qui allait se passer. Car si un fait changeait est-ce qu'au bout du compte cela ferait plus de bien ou de mal? Chaque don venait avec sa malédiction. L'immortalité, la voyance, la télépathie, la magie, tout.

Je regardais encore Merry et mon cœur se serra. J'aurais aimé pouvoir lui redonner le sourire, mais le pouvais-je vraiment? Je crois que c'est à ce moment que j'ai commencé à voir ce qu'était un vrai dilemme. Avant mes dilemme se résumait à "Devrais-je mettre ceci ou cela?" ou bien "Qu'est-ce que je devrais prendre? Une Mars ou une Kit Kat?". C'est aussi à ce moment que je remarquais que quoi qu'il arrive, si nous retournions chez nous, nous serions à jamais changé. Finalement aucune de nous deux ne parla. Nous ne faisions que marcher au même rythme que les autres. Comme des robots. Nous avions eu un bref moment de joie. Mais il nous avait été cruellement arraché quand nous nous sommes aperçut que celui-ci ne pouvait pas être partagés.

Cela faisait environ une demi-heure que nous nous étions rappeler Babs et moi que Dadalf n'était pas vraiment mort. Soudain Aragorn accéléra le pas et il arriva sur le bord d'une colline. Nous pouvions voir une forêt s'étendre sous nos pieds. Aragorn se retourna vers nous avec LE sourire… Vous savez lorsqu'il regardait la forêt juste avant la scène où on les voit courir vers l'orée de la forêt? Et ben si vous ne savez pas regarder le film paske l'image est… hum… bavante? Vraiment je ne vois pas d'autre mot. Enfin bref c'était un de ses sourires qui vous fait fondre. Et quand tu vois ça, ça te redonne un peu espoir! (Juste comme ça Pétale de lune, t'as pas a t'inquiété je suis pas en train de tomber amoureuse de mon ancêtre! Je n'est aimé, n'aime et n'aimerais que mon Merry! (Et si tu me sors Legolas cété qu'une jocke que je faisais!))

Béné : _C'est la forêt de la Lothloriennnnnheu!_

Babs : _Avec Haldireuhhhhhhhhh!_

Après quelques minutes de marche nous atteignîmes enfin le couvert des bois. La compagnie semblait un peu plus joyeuse sans non plus gambader en chantant **(Même à là je crois pas qu'ils auraient fait ça… **(Façon parler!)). Seul Gimli ne semblait pas enchanté. Il regardait partout autour de lui et sursautait à presque chaque craquement de brindille. Frodon, qui entendait la voix de Galadriel, avançait plus lentement et lorsque Gimli le vit il l'enjoignit à presser le pas.

Gimli : Ne vous éloigner pas, jeune Hobbit! On dit que dans ses bois vit une ensorceleuse…

Je n'écoutait pas la suite et m'amusa plutôt a essayer de voir les Elfs qui était autour de nous.

Babs : _Tu fais quoi? Une crise de paranoïa?_

Béné : _Hein?_

Babs :_ Tu regardes partout…_

Béné :_ J'essaye de voir les Elfs…_

À peine avais-je fini ma phrase que lesdits Elfs sortirent et nous encerclèrent en nous menaçant de leurs arcs. Je vis enfin Haldir. Beaucoup plus beau en chair et en os. Ho bien sûr Merry est trois billiard de milliard de centaine de millier de fois plus beau, mais bon ça n'empêche pas qu'il était beau…

Haldir : Le nain respire si fort que nous aurions pu le tuer dans le noir…

Babs : _Et une entrée remarqué et merveilleuse pour Haldir, une!_

Je ne pu m'empêcher de glousser légèrement avec Babs.

Béné :_ Beaucoup plus beau que Legolas, tu trouves pas?_

Babs compara pendant un millième de centième de seconde Legolas avant d'émettre son jugement.

Babs :_ Of course! De toute manière tout le monde bat Legolas sauf Celeborn et Elrond qui sont ex æquo avec._

Nous devions nous empêcher de glousser se qui aurait été légèrement mal vu. Mais tout de même c'était drôle. Pourquoi est-ce que tout le monde se pâmait devant Legolas alors que Bodir était cent fois plus beau…

Béné :_ Ha beauté des Elfs… Pourquoi dois-tu mourir? Pourquoi n'est-ce pas Legolas qui est mort à ta place?_

Babs :_ Paske le monde est cruelle! En plus ils ont tués tous les Elfs sauf Legolas! C'est de la triche!_

Béné :_ Vi! _#après un petit moment de gloussage dû à la comparaison de Lalas avec Bodir# _Me semble que ça fait longtemps qu'ils parlent ensemble Aragorn et Haldir. Y'as des Hobbits qui sont épuisé ici!_

Nous regardâmes les autres membres de la communauté, en particulier nos Hobbits chéris, et immédiatement nous redevîmes sérieuses. C'est que nous étions tous fatigué! Et puis la "mort" de Gandalf avait lassé ses traces.

Babs : _On devrait peut-être s'en mêler, Bogorn mets beaucoup trop de temps. Et tlm rêve d'un bon lit ou quelque chose qui s'y rapproche!_

Béné :_ D'accord avec toi À l'attaque… Et comme ça on verra Bodir de plus proche et on pourra vraiment le comparé avec Lalas!_

Ce que nous ne savions pas par contre c'est qu'en même temps que nous avions eu notre conversation nos deux Hobbits préféré eux nous regardaient attentivement. Il fallait dire que nous ne leur avions pas parlé depuis la bataille contre les Orques. Et que nous étions supposées nous "reconnecter" avec eux dès la sortie de la Moria. Chose que nous n'avions pas faites. Bon tout ça pour dire qu'ils nous regardaient. Mais puisque qu'aucun des deux ne connaissait nos pensée ils ne savaient pas pourquoi nous gloussions ou devenions sérieuses en les regardant. Ce qui avait installé un petit doute dans leur esprit et un peu de jalousie dans leur coeur. Ce fut Pippin qui parla le premier.

Pippin (chuchotant) : Heu Merry… Tu ne te sens pas, ben… heu… oublier?

Merry : Non pourquoi? Parce qu'elles ne nous ont pas parler depuis un jour environ? Parce qu'elles semblent trouvés à leur goût Haldir et Legolas? Parce qu'elles ont, semblent-ils, oublier que nous aurions dû nous "reconnecter"? Je ne vois vraiment pas pourquoi Pippin…

Pippin ne fit que se taire légèrement désespéré. Et vraiment jaloux à ce moment.

Finalement nous nous étions mis d'accord Babs et moi pour aller parler à Haldir. Il y avait des Hobbits en grand besoin de manger et de repos et pas n'importe lesquelles. Alors il n'avait qu'à bien se tenir le Haldir. Même si on l'aimait bien. Nous nous approchâmes donc du lieu où lui et Aragorn étaient en pleine discussion. Aragorn en train de visiblement lui expliquer le pourquoi de notre présence ici.

Béné : Hum, dsl mais on pourrait savoir pourquoi on peut pas avancer?

Haldir me fixa un instant puis se tourna vers Aragorn.

Haldir (l'elfique est entre blabla ) : Je ne savais pas que vous aviez une fille Aragorn

Je coupais ce dernier avant qu'il ne puisse répondre.

Béné : Chuis pas sa fille! #voyant le regard surpris d'Haldir# Et oui je sais parfaitement parler Elfique! Je suis demie elfe ou quelque chose qui s'y rapproche pour votre information. Mais on est pas venu ici pour ça! Pourquoi on peut pas rentré plus loin de la forêt?

Haldir : Les étrangers n'ont pas à y mettre les pieds!

Babs : PUTAIN! Vous voyez pas qu'on est épuisé? Vous croyez qu'on a fait tout ce chemin pour se faire dire "Dsl vous pouvez pas aller plus loin vous êtes des étrangers"? Et puis il me semble que Legolas et Aragorn ne vous est pas inconnu je me trompe?

Haldir regarda un instant Babs étonné.

Haldir : Mais qui êtes vous donc?

Babs #soupir# : Je suis Babs, j'ai 14 ans, je suis, tout comme Béné,demie elfe et, tout comme Béné encore une fois, une des Deux Magiciennes. Et je n'ai aucun lien de parenté avec Gandalf ou Galadriel si vous voulez tout savoir. Content?

Haldir : C'est impossible! Cela fait des siècles qu'aucune Magicienne n'avait vus le jour!

Béné : Et bien vous avez devant vous le preuve vivante! On peut faire flamber un arbre et l'éteindre si vous voulez. Bien que ça me surprendrait puisque les Elfs et les arbres sont "intime" (Bon je viens de me traumatiser à vie… Je crois que le fait qu'Alexime (une connaissance de certaines de mes amies (qui risque de mourir si je le rencontre un jour)) est détint sur l'une de mes amies et que j'ai passé une journée avec elle est nocif pour ma santé mental déjà précaire… (Celle qui ne se nomme ni Pétale de lune ni Dreamsou n'essayer pas de comprendre…)). Mais nous ne sommes pas là pas pour ça!

Babs : Laissez-nous passer! Et puis Aragorn et Legolas peuvent bien se porter garant de nous! Et puis ce n'est pas comme si on voulait tous vous tuer!

Haldir : Aucun Nain n'entrera dans la Lothlorien!

Babs : N'ayez pas peur je crois que le Nain en question préférait se faire pendre par la barbe à un arbre jusqu'à sa mort s'il avait le choix!

Béné : Mais vous voyez pas qu'on est épuisé? Ça fait environ une journée entière qu'on s'est pas reposé! Vous comprenez pas que nous sommes épuisé autant physiquement que psychologiquement et qu'on est plus qu'à bout? Merde au pire vous nous fouttez dans des cachots! Pis Galadriel et Celeborn décideront après ce qu'ils veulent faire de nous!

Haldir : Vous ne comprenez pas! Nul étranger ne peut pénétrer la Lothlorien sans…

Babs/Béné : MAIS PUTAIN ON S'EN CALLIS! NOUS ON VEUX JUSTE SE REPOSER ET ON SE CHRIS COMPLÈTEMENT SI C CONTRE LES LOIS OU NON! MERDEUH!

À ce moment je crois que j'aurais pu sauter sur Haldir. Il a beau être super beau et être très intelligent mais là il était borné… Une chance pour Bodir Aragorn nous retient par la cape avant qu'on se jette sur lui pour le déchiqueter.

Aragorn : Du calme vous deux! Ce n'est pas en tuant tout le monde que ça va s'arranger! Haldir, vous me connaissez et vous savez que pour rien au monde je ferais quelque chose qui puisse déplaire à Dame Galadriel et au Seigneur Celeborn. Je me porte garant de la compagnie mais laissez-nous continué. Je vous jure que nous ne ferons rien.

Haldir sembla méditer sur ses paroles. Mais finalement ce n'était pas cela.

Bodir : Dame Galadriel dit que vous pouvez passer. Suivez-moi et ne tardez point.

Je réprimait un grognement de rage et retournais vers Merry. Sa présence à mes côtés me calma et bientôt je ne ressentis qu'une étrange plénitude. Qu'est-ce que je pouvais demander de mieux que de marcher au côté de mon amour dans une forêt enchanteresse? Que celui-ci me parle aussi. Bizarrement il semblait indifférant à tout ce qui l'entourait… Comme s'il boudait. Devant moi je vis que Pippin semblait dans le même état.

Béné : _Babs, tu sais ce qu'ils ont?_

Babs : _Nan… Mais le meilleur moyen serait de demander._

Béné : _Je vais commencer à me demander qui a un cerveau à la longue…_

Babs : _Je t'emmerde…_

Béné : _Vi, vi, moi aussi j't'aime… En amie of course._

Béné (chuchotant) : Merry tu vas bien?

Comme je m'était pencher vers lui pour avoir un peu plus d'intimité, Riry se poussa.

Béné : Qu'est-ce que tu as?

Merry : Tiens tu as arrêté de glousser? Tu te souci des personnes qui t'entoure?

Béné : Mais qu'est-ce qui te prends?

Merry : Rien…

Béné : Dsl mais quand quelqu'un à l'air bête et te chi dessus pour aucune raison j'appelle pas ça rien… Sans vouloir t'offenser! Et c'est quoi cette histoire de gloussage et de se soucier des personnes qui m'entoure? Je te ferais remarquer que je suis aller engueuler Haldir comme du poisson pourri pour qu'il nous laisse continuer à avancer! Tu crois vraiment que ça m'enchante de gueuler après tlm?

À la mention d'Haldir mon hobbitchounet d'amour se renfrogna encore plus.

Merry : C'est sûr que tu voudrais lui parler autrement…

Béné #les sourcils froncés# : Quoi?

Soudainement je me rappelais que Babs et moi avions eu une petite conversation avant d'engueuler Haldir… Et si on ne savait pas ce que nous avions dit c'était sûr que nos rires et autre regard pouvait être mal interprétée. Donc mon Riry d'amour était jaloux…

Béné : Ha! J'y suis… Tu es jaloux!

Merry (avec fougue) : Pas du tout!

Je lui fi mon regard "Ha oui? Et moi tu sais je suis la fille d'un Nazgul rose à pois vert et d'un paysanne nommé jujube ce qui fait de moi un lapin rose à pois vert armé d'un carotte pourri verte qui à comme mission d'hanter les rêves de Pétale de lune" (chose quelque peu impossible vu que Jujube et Pétale de lune sont la même personne…). Je mis mon bras autour de ses épaules et déposa ma tête sur son épaule malgré tous ses efforts pour se dégager.

Béné : T'inquiète! Je trouve ça mignon! Et je réagirais de la même manière si tu ferais ça avec Pippin (glousser en regardant d'autres filles on s'entend)! Et puis je dois avouer que c'est de notre faute à moi et à Babs… On n'a pas vraiment été présente et on vous a, sans le vouloir, ignorer. Et puis Haldir c'est sûr qu'il est beau vu que c'est un Elf! Mais toi t'as même pas besoin de la grâce des Elf pour être le plus bel homme de la Terre du Milieu!

Puis pour lui prouver que je le préférais nettement à tout autre je l'embrassait longuement. Baiser qui dû se finir plus vite que prévue à cause de la présence d'un certain Nain derrière nous.

En même temps du côté de Pippi et Pippie cette dernière avait un peu plus de difficulté.

Babs : Mais Pippin comprends donc que je ne m'intéresse à personne! Sauf à toi! Je n'aime que toi bordel (et Amaro mais ça c'est une autre histoire…)!

Pippin : N'empêche que se Haldir semble te plaire et Legolas aussi!

Babs : Legolas? Dsl mais là tu veux me faire vomir! Haldir peut-être mais Legolas?

Pippin : Tu ne semblait pas si dégoutté tout à l'heure quand tu riais avec Béné…

Babs : Hein? De quoi tu veux par… À ça! Je riais sa gueule! Et puis je te jure que je préférais aller me marier avec un Nazgul que d'être avec lui! Et puis tu crois vraiment que je te laisserais pour un Elf? Si tu m'aimais pas peut-être mais certainement pas Haldir **(Et pk? **(J'ai des plans pour lui… MOUAHAHAHAHAHA))! Et si tu veux tout savoir on riait de la gueule à Legolas seulement paske, comme tu sais on vous connaît dans notre monde, donc presque tout le monde le trouve beau… Alors que nous on trouve qu'Haldir est cent fois mieux. #Pippin ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose# Stop! J'ai pas fini! Toi tu est des milliard de billion de trillion de centaine de…

Babs aurait bien continué mais Pippin ne fut pas de son avis et la fit taire d'un baiser. Finalement tout fut réglé. Une chance pour nous personne n'avait entendu notre petite conversation… Bien que la réaction de Lalas aurait certainement été drôle. Nous avions repris le lien avec Merry et Pippin et ceux-ci ne semblait plus jaloux bien qu'ils regardaient Haldir avec un air méfiant et restait coller à nous. Tant mieux! Nous étions justement en manque d'Hobbits.

La marche continua ainsi pendant quelques heures. Vers le milieu, enfin je crois puisque nous étions vers la fin de l'après-midi et que nous étions supposé arriver dans la soirée, Haldir s'approcha de nous malgré les regards-de-la-mort-qui-tue de nos amoureux. En faite il semblait s'en foutre royalement…

Haldir : Je tenais à venir m'excuser, jeunes demoiselles, pour tout à l'heure…

Babs (en le coupant) : NON! C'est nous qui nous excusons! Vous étiez parfaitement en droit de nous refuser le passage… C juste qu'on est un peu… hum… stresser en ce moment et on a le goût de sauter à la gorge de presque tlm!

Béné : Et c'est tout de même frustrant… Mais nous étions en tort. Pas vous! Alors veuillez accepter nos plus plates excuses!

Bodir nous regarda un moment puis hocha simplement la tête avant de repartir à l'avant de la compagnie.

Nous marchâmes ainsi longtemps et lorsqu'il fut environ 5 heures, les gargouillements d'un ventre de Hobbits ne trompe jamais, nous arrivâmes enfin à Caras Galadhon comme nous l'indiqua Haldir :

Caras Galadhon, le coeur du monde Elfique sur terre. Royaume du seigneur Celeborn et de Galadriel, Dame de la Lorien.

Nous nous dirigeâmes vers la cité des Galadhrim et ce n'est qu'à la nuit tombée que nous arrivâmes auprès des dirigeants de la Lothlorien. Nous entendions tranquillement lorsque nous vîmes descendre Galadriel accompagné de Celeborn. Galadriel portait une robe très simple d'un blanc pur, ses longs cheveux dorés intincellaient doucement dans la douce clarté de la "salle". Pour Celeborn… Bien personnellement je préférait regarder Galadriel donc je n'est pas pu me rappelé des détails… Disons qu'il était égal à lui-même. Tout nos compagnons semblait éblouis par la grâce et la beauté du couple (perso je dirais qu'il regardait plus Driel mais j'feel gentille aujourd'hui!)

Celeborn (avec sa voix de constipé) : Huit sont ici alors qu'ils étaient neuf en quittant Foncombe. Dites-moi, où est Gandalf car j'aimerais vivement m'entretenir avec lui et je ne puis le voir de loin.

Houlala… Non mais, plus constipé que ça tu meurs! Babs et moi nous nous regardâmes avec un petit sourire. Durant le film il semblait légèrement constipé mais là juste devant toi… Ho my Godness…

Galadriel : Gandalf le Gris n'a pas passé les frontières de ce pays. Il a basculé dans l'Ombre.

Elle avait dit cela en regardant Legolas et Aragorn… Comme si elle pouvait lire en eux. Ce qui était probablement le cas vu les dons qu'elle avait.

Legolas : En effet il été pris par l'Ombre et la flamme. Un Balrog de Morgoth. Car nous nous rendions sans nécessité dans les raids de la Moria.

Dès que Legolas dit ses mots il y eut une sorte de vague de tristesse. Car les Hobbits étant absorbés dans la contemplation de Galadriel l'avait oublier un instant. Celeborn lui ne sembla que légèrement choqué. Galadriel baissa les yeux un instant avec un air de profonde tristesse. Mais lorsqu'elle reparle rien ne parut.

Galadriel : Aucun des actes de Gandalf ne fut jamais inutile. Nous ignorons encore quel était son dessin. Surtout ne laissez pas le vide de Khazad-Dum emplir votre cœur, Gimli fils de Gloin. Car le danger à totalement envahit le monde… Et sur toute terre… l'amour est mêler de souffrance.

Il y eu un instant de silence et Galadriel fixa attentivement Boromir. Soudain il poussa une légère plainte, quasiment inaudible. Personne ne sembla s'en rendre compte sauf moi et Babs. Nous aurions voulu le réconforter mais comment?

Celeborn : Que va devenir cette communauté? Car sans Gandalf tout espoir est perdu.

Béné : _Pessimiste va! Non mais c pas comme si y'avais juste Gandalf dans la vie! Nous on est koi? Et Aragorn? Merry et Pippin? Frodon et Sam? Boromir? Gimli? Hein?_

Babs : _Arrêtes tu me fais honte… Une chance que tu fais juste le penser…_

Béné : _Grrrr…_

Soudain je me sentis mal à l'aise… Comme si on essayait de m'"ouvrir". Je luttais de toutes mes forces et finalement la "présence" se retira. Ce n'est qu'à ce moment là que je vis que Galadriel nous regardait, les sourcils légèrement froncés. Je regardait Babs un instant mais avant que nous puissions nous interrogez Galadriel se remit à parler.

Galadriel : Votre quête ne tient malheureusement qu'à un fil. Écartez-vous en un tant soit peux et se sera l'échec menant à la ruine de tous. Mais l'espoir perdure tant que la compagnie existe. Ne laissez pas vos cœur se troublez. À présent allez prendre un peu de repos, car vous êtes accablez par le labeur et le chagrin. Cette nuit vous dormirez en paix…

L'entretient étant fini Haldir, qui était rester près de nous, nous reconduis au sol près d'arbres qui servait en quelque sorte de chambres d'inviter. Après s'être assurés que tout était à notre souhait il nous quitta. Des "lits" étaient installés entre les racines. Ils étaient étonnamment confortable remarquais-je lorsque je m'y assit avec Merry. Babs et Pippin était sur celui à côté de nous. Sam et Frodon étaient installés près de nous sur deux lits différents. Gimli lui ronflait déjà à qui mieux mieux. Legolas marchait doucement une jarre d'eau à la main. Boromir était en retrait semblant perdu dans ses pensés. Aragorn lui était près de Gimli et aiguisait son épée…

Lalas (qui s'était arrêter près de notre "dortoir") : Une complainte pour Gandalf…

Merry : Que disent-ils de lui?

Legolas : Je n'ai pas le cœur à vous la traduire. Ma peine est encore trop récente.

Ouais ça c'est très intelligent. Tu dis quelque chose qui va certainement suscité des questions et tu ne réponds pas aux questions. Soudain une voix claire s'éleva dans la nuit :

_**Olorin qui était par le passé…  
**__**Envoyé pas les Seigneurs de L'Ouest  
**__**Pour garder les pays de l'Est  
**__**Le plus sage de tout les Maiar  
**__**Qu'est-ce qui vous a mené à laisser  
**__**Ce que vous aimiez?**_

_**Mithrandir, Mithrandir Ô Pèlerin Gris  
**__**Vous n'errez plus sur les champs verts de cette terre  
**__**Votre journée c'est fini dans les ténèbres.  
**_**_Les liens coupés, l'esprit brisé  
_**_**La Flamme d'Anor a laissé ce Monde  
**__**Une grande lumière, s'est éteinte.**_

(En passant ceci est une traduction faite un peu à tâtons alors prière de ne pas me tuer pour avoir massacrer l'œuvre original)

Tous regardèrent, surpris, la détentrice de cette voix, moi le première.

Babs : Bah koi? Vous saviez déjà que je parlais elfique… non?

Béné : C'est pas juste!

Babs : Koi?

Béné : Comment ça ce fait que tu le sache et pas moi! D'habitude c'est moi qui connais toute par cœur! Pas toi!

Babs : Gamine…

Béné : JE TE FERRAIS REMARQUER QUE J'AI 14 ANS!

Pour couper court à notre chicane nos deux Hobbits d'amour nous embrassèrent.

Sam : C'est tout de même dommage… Ses vers n'évoquent même pas ses feux d'artifices! Faudrait faire un couplet là-dessus.

Il réfléchit un instant avant de se lever et de réciter ce qu'il avait trouvé.

Sam : **_Qui a vu plus belle fusée  
_**_**En étoiles vertes ou bleus éclatés  
**__**Tonnerre d'averse, d'or et d'argent  
**__**C'est une pluie de fleurs qui descend**_

Ça ne leur rend pas justice loin de là…

Personne ne dit mot, mais moi je trouvais que ça leur rendait plus que justice. Car ses mots qui viennent sur le moment viennent du cœur. Souvent on essaie de trouver la meilleure façon de dire quelque chose à quelqu'un. Mais si on se donnait simplement la peine d'aller la voir et de le lui dire quand ça viendrait ne serrait-ce pas plus beau? (En passant ceci est aussi un message subtil que j'envois à Babs… Grouille ton cul avant que je décide de débarquez une journée pis de vraiment t'enfermer dans un placard… ('Seyez pas de comprendre))

J'étais doucement calée contre le torse de Merry qui était appuyé contre l'arbre. Babs avait la tête sur le ventre de Pippin et se faisait jouer dans les cheveux. Le couple se murmurait des phrases qu'eux seuls pouvaient entendre. Sam dormait tranquillement et Frodon regardait les étoiles au-dessus de sa tête. Gimli ronflait toujours. Aragorn était aller voir Boromir un peu plus loin et ils parlaient ensemble. Legolas était partie dans la forêt rejoindre d'autre Elf. Je souris doucement. Je me sentais bien. J'étais au chaud et la brise légère qui soufflait dans les feuilles créait une sorte de musique qui accompagnait magnifiquement la complainte pour Gandalf. La seule chose qui manquait pour que se tableau soit complet était le magicien fumant doucement sa pipe en nous regardant avec amusement. Je tournais la tête pour regarder Merry qui me regardait déjà amoureusement.

Béné : Dit Merry…

Merry : Quoi?

Béné : Je peux rester dans tes bras toute la nuit?

J'eu pour seule réponse un doux baiser amoureux.

Il devait être environ 2 heures du matin lorsque je me réveillais. Je n'avais plus du tout sommeil et je remarquais que Babs aussi s'était réveillée. Tranquillement nous écartâmes de nos amoureux pour ne pas les réveiller.

D'un commun accord nous nous éloignâmes de notre camp pour nous promener dans la forêt. Au passage nous nous aperçûmes que Doudou n'était plus là. Il devait encore être avec Galadriel.

Rendu à environ 20 mètre nous nous mîmes enfin à parler sachant qu'on ne pourrait plus dérangés personne.

Babs : Tu crois qu'on va rester ici combien de temps?

Béné : Je ne sais trop. D'après les livres c'est environ 1 mois. Mais comme ça suit plus le film qu'autre chose je ne sais trop. Il n'y a pas d'indication directe sur le temps qu'ils sont restés. Mais si tu veux absolument une réponse je te dirais entre 1 semaine et 1 mois.

Babs : Qu'elle grande aide.

Béné : C'est déjà mieux que rien.

Babs : Dits…

Béné : Oui?

Babs : Tu crois que Driel et Dadalf sont vraiment amoureux?

Béné : Pourquoi tu en doutes?

Babs : Hé bien il faut dire qu'on a pas vraiment de preuve tangibles. Si on aurait pas trouver qu'il faisait un beau couple on aurait certainement jamais imaginé cette "combinaison" (dsl pour le mot mais j'avais un espèce de Blanc **(Ralala… Tu parles d'un auteur, toi… **(Tu sais ce qu'elle te dit l'auteure? **(Non mais j'ai ma petite idée. C'est koi? **(Va te faire fou (censurée pour cause de Raiting G (ou K selon les nouveaux)))))).

Béné : J'en suis sûre. T'as vu comment elle semblait triste lorsqu'elle a apprit la nouvelle de sa mort? Et puis à chaque fois que Gandalf parlait de son "amie" c'est yeux se perdaient légèrement dans le vague et j'avais l'impression de voir des petites étoiles dans ses yeux.

Babs : Ha oui? J'ai pas vu ça moi…

Béné : Ça c'est normal. J'ai été bercé depuis ma tendre enfance de conte à l'eau de rose, ensuite les émissions que j'écoutais il y avait toujours des couples, les films aussi, ensuite les histoires que je lisais, puis les fics. Tu sais la première fois que j'ai écouté XFiles j'ai tout de suite su que Mulder et Scully allaient finir ensemble. Pour Sakura et Lionel dans CardCaptor Sakura aussi. Ainsi que pour la quasi-totalité des couples. J'ai du flair pour ses choses. Je sens la guimauve et les romances à des kilomètres à la ronde! Il y a toujours des signes. Même quand les auteurs ne veulent pas nous le faire voir je le sens. J'ai un don ma vieille… Et ce don est à 100 sûr. (C étrange Babs ce paragraphe me rappelle étrangement une de nos conversation… ('Seyez pas de comprendre encore une fois…))

Babs me regarda un instant puis hocha affirmativement la tête pour me dire qu'elle me croyait.

Béné : Tu crois que Galadriel a fini de parler à Frodon?

: Oui j'ai fini de parler avec lui…

Béné : HAAAAAAAAAAAA! MAIS ÇA VA PAS LA TÊTE? #Béné se retourne# VOUS VOULEZ QUOI? NOUS FAIRE MOURIR D'UNE CRISE CARDIAQUE? ON FAIT PAS PEUR AUX GENS COMME ÇA!

Babs : Ta gueule Béné.

Béné : Pourquoi le monde est cruel avec moi?

Babs : Paske t cruel avec lui.

Galadriel : Humhum.

Béné : Dsl… C'est une habitude… Une sorte de réflexe… Mais vous êtes chanceuse vous semblait avoir le don de nous faire s'arrêter… Rare sont ceux capable de le faire.

Babs : Tu te souviens au conseil?

Béné : Vi! Cété trop drôle… Y'as qu'Aragorn qui peut nous faire arrêter… Et Gandalf aussi en était capable… #d'un ton solennel# Que son âme trouve la paix qu'elle n'a pas pu connaître de son vivant (Je sais pas pourquoi mais j'adore dire ce genre de phrase!).

Babs : Amen.

Je retiens à grande peine un "Haha"' (familiprix) de victoire à la vue de la tristesse de Galadriel. Si ça c'était pas une preuve moi j'était la carotte pourrie que tenait le lapin rose géant qui allaient changer les rêves remplis de Nazgul vert à pois roses en cauchemar d'une certaine Jujubou. Bien sûre cela aurait pu être une tristesse du à la perte d'un ami, mais les yeux était trop éteint. Rien ne semblait briller. Comme si la joie, l'amour, tout les sentiments liés à l'espoir avait disparue. Lorsqu'une chose pareille arrivait, lorsque des yeux était éteint ainsi cela voulait dire que la personne avait perdu ce pour quoi elle se battait encore.

Galadriel : J'aimerais bien savoir pourquoi vous ne sembler pas beaucoup affecter par la mort de Gandalf…

Béné : _Là c'est sûr… Elle aime Gandalf. Tu vois Galy nous regarde comme si nous la dégouttions. Si ç'aurait été un simple ami elle nous aurait regarder choquer et ne nous aurais pas dit ça avec la voix remplis de haine._

Babs : _Putain… Comment tu fais ça?_

Béné : _Secret of Mania… MOUAHAHAHAHAHAHA _**(T'as oublier de prendre tes médicament toi aujourd'hui… Pas vrai? **(Ta gueule!))

Galadriel : Et aussi pourquoi vos esprits sont fermés?

Béné : Hé hop là! 2ème signe! Elle aurait du le dire à l'inverse (les deux phrases).

Babs : T'as conscience de parler à voix haute?

Béné : Oui t'inquiète chuis pas conne. C juste que je sais qu'y a juste toi qui peux comprendre.

Galadriel (qui semble se foutre complètement du fait qu'on parle et qu'elle ne comprenne pas) : Suivez-moi. Je crois qu'un autre endroit serait plus sûr…

_À suivre_

Cette fic à maintenant 1an fanfictioneste! (en vrai elle aurait eu un an le 4 janvier (si je me souvient bien)... En faite j'aurais du updaterle 31 maimais le cristie de chiotte de merde de putain desitevoulais pas me laisser me loguer... Donc j'ai du attendre à aujourd'hui!Et puis y'étais suposez y avoir 2 autres partie pour la "fête" de cette fic mais j'ai pas eu le temps... TT Mais je vais essayer de mettre la prochaine partie avant dimanche! Promis (que je vais essayer pas que je vais la mettre... (moi pas être suicidaire vu qu'il y a deux lectrices qui me connaissent personellement... (y'en a juste une a craindre (quoique je sache que je sois plus forte qu'elle) mais je veux tout de même pas blesser une de mes amies...)))


End file.
